The New Kid
by SHAYDRAVIOUS
Summary: Jade meets a new boy named Jace Anderson. Almost as soon as they meet they hit it off completely. As soon as he enrolls in Hollywood Arts he and Andre immediately become best friends, but the rest of the Gang is still a little weary of him. Read the story to find the twists and turn Jace and Jace have to go through! Bori, Cabbie/Candre, and Jade/OC. Contains Mature Content
1. Jade meets Jace

**A/N-Hello fellow fanfic lovers! I hereby present a new story for everyone. This story is about the new guy named Jace Anderson, he's just like Jade but he's a dude (hell he even has Jade's attitude). But I'm not going to spoil it for you people so just go on and read!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I SHAYDRAVIOUS, DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR 3 DOORS DOWN I ONLY OWN JACE ANDERSON (and Victoria Justice...)**_

**Jade's POV**

"Com'on Jadeee!" Cat says as she squeals and drags me into the mall. After she went into Forever 21 I decided to yell out to Cat that I'm going to wander around for a bit. I hear a overly-excited "Ok" and I rush out of that girly place. I sigh as I walk around the mall, I realize that I'm in the section where there is barely any people at.

_'_ _A hundred days have made me older,Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.' _A deep but soft masculine voice sung out loud. I could hear faint piano playing, but it grows louder as I go closer and closer.

_'A thousand lies have made me colder, And I don't think I can look at this the same.' _That same voice sung, I walk more quietly, trying not to disturb whoever this person is singing.

_'All the miles that separate, Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.'_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go._

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, it's only you and me._

**I heard this boy singing and let me just tell you this now, if you thought Beck's voice was angelic wait till you hear this boy's voice. I couldn't help but get even closer to see his face.**

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._  
_And when the last one falls, when its all said and done._  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

**Now I knew what song he was singing. I used to sing this song when my sister was sick. She always asked me to sing this song for her and it always made her feel better.**

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, it's only you and me._

**He sings but as the last line me on I begin to sing softly but ending it on a high note. His head quickly snaps around locking his gaze with mine. After a few moments of a uncomfortable silence he speaks up.**

"Name?" He says in kind of a irritated but interested voice.

"Jade West. You?"

"Jace Anderson." _Jace huh? Interesting name. _I thought.

"What school do you go to?" I asked, I bet he goes to Northridge...

"Jordan."

"Jordan? Is that a school or a name?" I asked mentally face-palming myself after. _Damn you brain!_

"It's Jordan Junior High. What school do you go to?" He asked, remembering her beautiful singing voice.

"Hollywood Arts." I say while I take in the outfit he's wearing. He's wearing a black tank top and a black and dark red checker flannel shirt, with some dark grey jeans and some combat boots to top it off. His hair is tossed back and his left wrist has three black wrist bands on it while his right wrist has a black Rolex-like watch. I couldn't help but notice the silver and black ring on his finger. I wonder where he got that fro-

"JADE!"

"Huh...wha-?" I ask being too caught up with his appearance.

"I've been calling your name for nearly 5 minutes." He says a little annoyed with he not paying attention.

"Sorry I was deep in thought."

"Look, I gotta go. Give me your number so I could call you later, so we could meet again." Jace says holding out his phone so she could put her number in.

"Good. See you around Jade." He says as he gives me a somewhat friendly glace and leaves the building.

I sigh and lean against the wall, my back feeling the coldness of it. He has a pretty good singing voice, and he seems pretty cute.

**_Looks like somebody has a crush..._**

_I don't!_

**_Surree you don't, like the way you were oh so "deep in thought"._**

_Shut up._

**_And I'm right._**

_Go to hell._

**_Aww is someone mad that lil Jadey has a crush on Jace!_**

_I thought I told you to shut up!_

**A/N-And that's chapter one! So how did you like it so far? This idea goes to Bajor10 he/she came up with the plot of this story. If you like this story don't forget to follow/favorite and review! Oh and if you guys could be so kind to give me some good extra character (you could even enter as yourself!) just give me s good character traits and how you would like to appear in this story. Thanks and stay alert for more chapters!**


	2. The Fuck Date?

**A/N-I'm back and I see you people are liking this story so far. But I do need you guys to give out some song requests because I don't know a lot of good songs (for fucks sake I listen to Chief Keef- Faneto almost everyday). But I'm gonna stop talking so you can just go on ahead and read the chapter.**

_**Previously On The New Kid...**_

_**"Com'on Jadeee!" Cat says as she squeals and drags me into the mall. After she went into Forever 21 I decided to yell out to Cat that I'm going to wander around for a bit. I hear a overly-excited "Ok" and I rush out of that girly place. I sigh as I walk around the mall, I realize that I'm in the section where there is barely any people at.**_

_**' A hundred days have made me older,Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.' A deep but soft masculine voice sung out loud. I could hear faint piano playing, but it grows louder as I go closer and closer.**_

_**'A thousand lies have made me colder, And I don't think I can look at this the same.' That same voice sung, I walk more quietly, trying not to disturb whoever this person is singing.**_

_'All the miles that separate, Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.'_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go._

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, it's only you and me._

_**I heard this boy singing and let me just tell you this now, if you thought Beck's voice was angelic wait till you hear this boy's voice. I couldn't help but get even closer to see his face.**_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._  
_And when the last one falls, when its all said and done._  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

_**Now I knew what song he was singing. I used to sing this song when my sister was sick. She always asked me to sing this song for her and it always made her feel better.**_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, it's only you and me._

_**He sings but as the last line me on I begin to sing softly but ending it on a high note. His head quickly snaps around locking his gaze with mine. After a few moments of a uncomfortable silence he speaks up.**_

**"Name?" He says in kind of a irritated but interested voice.**

**"Jade West. You?"**

**"Jace Anderson." ****_Jace huh? Interesting name. _****I thought.**

**"What school do you go to?" I asked, I bet he goes to Northridge...**

**"Jordan."**

**"Jordan? Is that a school or a name?" I asked mentally face-palming myself after. ****_Damn you brain!_**

**"It's Jordan Junior High. What school do you go to?" He asked, remembering her beautiful singing voice.**

**"Hollywood Arts." I say while I take in the outfit he's wearing. He's wearing a black tank top and a black and dark red checker flannel shirt, with some dark grey jeans and some combat boots to top it off. His hair is tossed back and his left wrist has three black wrist bands on it while his right wrist has a black Rolex-like watch. I couldn't help but notice the silver and black ring on his finger. I wonder where he got that fro-**

**"JADE!"**

**"Huh...wha-?" I ask being too caught up with his appearance.**

**"I've been calling your name for nearly 5 minutes." He says a little annoyed with he not paying attention.**

**"Sorry I was deep in thought."**

**"Look, I gotta go. Give me your number so I could call you later, so we could meet again." Jace says holding out his phone so she could put her number in.**

**"Good. See you around Jade." He says as he gives me a somewhat friendly glace and leaves the building.**

**I sigh and lean against the wall, my back feeling the coldness of it. He has a pretty good singing voice, and he seems pretty cute.**

**_Looks like somebody has a crush..._**

**_I don't!_**

**_Surree you don't, like the way you were oh so "deep in thought"._**

**_Shut up._**

**_And I'm right._**

**_Go to hell._**

**_Aww is someone mad that lil Jadey has a crush on Jace!_**

**_I thought I told you to shut up!_**

**_*Line Break*_**

**Jade's POV**

_***BUZZ BUZZ***_

I groan as I hear my phone vibrate. I got a text from Cat saying:

_Where are you? I'm still at Forever 21! Baaaiiiii _

I sigh and speed-walk to Forever 21! Ugh, I hate that place! I need to stop by the scissor store. I finally get to Forever 21 within a few minutes and I spot Cat arguing with some dude. He snaps on her and grabs her hair forcefully.

_OH HELL NO!_

I run over to Cat and whip out my scissors, holding them to the stranger's neck.

"Let her go or I will slit your throat." I say coldly while I signal for Cat to go get help. She quickly scurries off while yelling for help as 2 officers come to her side. She points over in my direction as I kick the back of the man's knee, he groans in pain and drops to the ground. The 2 officers quickly rush over and handcuff the man and take him away.

"Thanks Jade." Cat says as she pulls me into a bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Ok Cat, if I buy you some ice-cream will you promise to never hug me again?" I groan out as she quickly lets me go and bounces over to the ice-cream parlor.

_***20 minutes later***_

_**(Still Jade's POV)**_

I sigh and plop on my bed, not even bothering to strip myself. My eyes begin to get a little heavy.

_***BUZZ BUZZ***_

"ARGH!" I groan being interrupted again by my phone. _This better be fucking important..._

_**Sup. This is West right? **_

_Who the fuck is this?_

**_Jace, dumb one..._**

I mentally face-palm myself._ Great job West, really great!_

_Fuck you._

_**When and where? ;)**_

Woah!? Calm yourself Jade, he's just messing with you. How about I take this to the next level?

_Friday, at my place. _

I wonder what he will say back... I hope he isn't messing aroun-

**_Time?_**

He fucking serious about this?!

_6:45pm_

**_Address?_**

**_Ok, see you then West... ;)_**

I sigh and flop back onto my bed. Still thinking about the conversation I just had with Jace.

_Did I seriously just schedule a "fuck date"?_

**Yes you did...Idiot**

_You know what fuck you!_

**When and where? ;)**

"Argh, goddamn brain." I groan out as I strip off my clothes and into some black shorts. I plop myself back onto my bed and get under the covers, drifting off into a deep sleep. The conversation still fresh on my mind.

**A/N- I know I'm sorry, this is a shitty chapter but it's a little difficult trying to find songs to go into this story. But if you guys were to be so kind to give me a few song requests or even ideas for this story you will be greatly honored in this story! Every week I'm gonna upload each story (that gives me time to think on how to make the next chapter). Sorry for the shitty chapter!**


	3. The Beautiful Singing Voice

**A/N-I am very...well suprised. My ex-best friend he...he kissed me. I, I just don't know what to say right now. He said he always felt some type of way when he was around me but he never took it that far. I just have no words right now. But I'm gonna get to the chapter and I'm sorry for not updating because I was very stressed out about the test (I got a friggen 78.2% REALLY I WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THAT STUPID TEST) ANYWAY here is the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence- Bring me to life or the random address I put in.**

**_Previously On The New Kid..._**

**_Fuck you._**

**_When and Where? ;)_**

**_Woah?! Calm yourself Jade, he's just messing with you. How about I take this to the next level?_**

**_Friday, at my place._**

**_I wonder what he will say back... I hope he isn't messing aroun-_**

**_Time?_**

**_He's fucking serious about this?!_**

**_6:45pm_**

**_Address?_**

**_768 Hollywood Blvd._**

**_Ok, see you then West... ;)_**

**_I sigh and flop back onto my bed, still thinking about the conversation I just had with Jace._**

**_Did I seriously just schedule a "fuck date"?_**

**_Yes you did...idiot_**

**_You know what fuck you!_**

**_When and Where? ;)_**

**_"Argh goddamn brain." I groan out as I strip oof my clothes and into some black shorts. I plop myself back onto my bed and get under the covers, drifting off into a deep sleep. The conversation still fresh on my mind._**

***In the Morning***

**Jace's POV**

"Argh." I strech my arms out, hearing a small crack. I glance over at the time, it reading 11:43am. I seriously slept that long? Eh oh well. I get up and head to the shower. After scrubbing the shampoo out my hair and wrapping a towel around my wait I glance at the time again. 12:13pm, Why is time going so fast? Stiffling the urge to groan out I slip on some boxers and a pair of ripped dark gray baggy jeans. I put on a gray tank top and a black and red flannel shirt, and I tie my outfit together by putting on my black converses.

Running my hand through my hair a few times until I was satisified with the way I put it, I peep at the time again. 12:57pm.

"What the hell?" I mutter/whisper under my breath, getting annoyed with the time going by too quick.

Ignoring the clock I snatch my phone and my mom's gold chain she bought me when I was 8. Snapping the chain around my neck and looking through my phone and reading the conversation I had with Jade. I chuckle a bit, imagining her face when I asked when and where. Putting my phone back on the charger, I head downstairs to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Jace, come sit your're mother made lunch for everybody." Father says, I let out a low sigh and slowly make my way to the table.

"So how is school son?" He asks

"It's not any of your bussiness." I snap at him. You see I've always had a terrible relationship with my father. When I was a kid he would verbally abuse my mom and I couldn't protect her at the time. She eventually divorced him and he took most of her money. So she couldn't take me in and she didn't want me to live in a 'not so child friendly' enviroment. She left me with him but I get to see her every 3 weeks and I know she's doing much better and she's trying to hard to find a good lawyer so she could get me away from the selfish basterd that I call my father.

"Don't talk to your father like that." Pauline snaps back. **(A/N-Pauline is his step-mother)**

"Nobody was talking to you." I retaliate back at her, while forcefully pushing my chair out and rushing to get my phone and keys.

"Come back here and apologize to your stepmother." He shouts at me as I was walking to the front door.

"FUCK YOU!" I shout out as I rip open the front door and slamming it behind me. Storming to my car and starting the engine. Blasting my music down the street, I glance at the time again. 3:24pm. I decided to drive to my favorite spot.

I sigh and turn off the engine, while taking off the seat belt. I get out the car and walk to the end of the cliff, sitting at the edge. All traces of thought gone. Seeing birds fly by and the wind flowing through the trees. Watching a squirel scramble up the tree to it's home. I was so deep in thought that I didn't feel my phone vibrate.

It was my reminder saying it's 6:30pm. I guess it's time for the 'fuck date', a chuckle at that thought.

***Arriving at Jade's House***

"This is the place, right?" I mutter to myself after looking at the address on my phone then the one on her door. I guess it is.

I make my way to the door and knocking a few times, I got now response. I waited for a few minutes and still no response. Feeling annoyed I decided to see if she had a secret key around. Looking under the welcome mat, then the fake fern plant and finally the small porch light. Still nothing but then I saw something shinning under a rock. Lifting the rock and seeing it was the key to her house, internally facepalming myself while unlocking the door.

"Jade?" I call out but I get no response, instead I hear faint singing.

_'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?'_  
_ 'Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb'_  
_ 'Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold'_  
_ 'Until you find it there and lead it back home'_

I walk towards the angelic singing voice, hearing it grow louder and louder.

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can' wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside _  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run _  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me) _  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I peep over in the room and see Jade singing. Wow...just wow.

_'Now that I know what I'm without _  
_ 'You can't just leave me'_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_ Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Damn, she has the most perfect voice I've ever heard". I whisper in awe as she continues to sing.

_Bring me to life _  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling _  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me un inside _  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside _  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've _

_Bring me to life _  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

She ended the song on a high note and I quickly clapped causing her to jump and snap around.

"What are you doing here?" She squeaked managed out

**A/N-Ok I'm ending it there. And I know I'm a bitch for leaving a semi-cliffhanger. But I would really like to apologize for the lack of updates, I was seriously stressed out and needed some time to myself. But I hope you guys still love me. You guys still love me...right?**


	4. So Close!

**A/N-Annnndddd SHE'S BACK! WOO! I am seriously pumped right now! Maybe I shouldn't have drunk 4 cups of coffee... But anyway here is the chapter! READ IT I SAY...READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Wild Heart by Sabi, All I ever need- Austin Mahone, Save Me- Remy Zero or Here Without You-Three Doors Down. I basically don't own anything but Jace Anderson.**

**_Previously On The New Kid..._**

_'Jade?' I call out but I get no response, instead I hear faint singing._

_'How can see into my eyes like open door?'_  
_'Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb'_  
_'Without a sould my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold'_  
_'Until you find there and lead it back home'_

_I walk towards the angelic singing voice, hearing it grow louder and louder._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call me name and save me from my doom_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_I peep over in the room and see Jade singing. Wow...just wow._

_'Now that I know what I'm without'_  
_'You can't just leave me'_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside _  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_'Damn, she has the most perfect voice I've ever heard'. I whisper in awe as she continues to sing._

_Bring me life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seem_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_She ended the song on a high note and I quickly clapped causing her to jump and snap around._

_'What are you doing here?' She managed to squeak out._

***Line Break***  
**(Jace's POV)**

"What are you doing here?" She managed to squeak out.

"Remember our fuck date? 6:45pm and your place." I smirked and walked a little closer to her.

"Uh..You were serious about that?" She gave me an unbelieveable like glare.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to dip into 's cookie jar." I say slyly, still giving her a smirk while walking closer and closer.

"Back up Anderson, I'm warning you." Jade says in a stern voice, but it doesn't faze me. Still walking closer and closer until she's backed into the wall.

"Whatcha gonna do Jade? Wave your scissors around my face, give me your coldest glare and expect me to run. I'm not that type of person." I say, leaning closer until I reach her ear.

"You don't scare me." I huskily whisper in her ear, she shivers at the tone of my voice.

"Jace...I-I-I-

I back away from her while laughing my ass off. Laughing so hard that tears started to trail down my cheeks. I look up to see she has a scowl on her face, that only made me laugh even harder.

"You should've seen your face." I say while trying to stifle another laughing fit.

"Fuck you!" She fumed at me

"That's why I'm here." I shot back at her only to recieve another scowl/glare.

"I.. you...UGH!" Jade storms out her room and into the bathroom. After calming down, I take in my surroundings. I notice her room has black painted walls but has a white ceiling, so the room doesn't look like a cave. Her walls are decorated with posters of a girl in a bloody night gown holding bloody scissors, the top of the poster saying The Scissoring. Interesting. On the right side of her room is decorated with a pair of steel scissors with speckles of blood on them, they look just like the scissors the girl was holding on the poster. Her closet filled with nothing but black and some gray clothes. Her queen sized bed has a blood-like color red on it, with splatters of black at each corner of the comforter. Looking at the window and seeing that it's covered with a black curtain, blocking out most of the sunlight.

"See something you like?" She says, as I snap my head around in her direction. She has on a dark green long sleeve shirt and a black skirt, with some sheer tights and she tied her outfit together with some black combat boots.

"Hey my eyes are up here." Jade signals for me to look.

"How can I keep my focus on your eyes when your body is so damn beautiful." I blurt out accidently and facepalming myself after, I peep up to see Jade blushing.

"Alright Jace, let's play a game." Jade proposes while trying to shake off the compliment.

"Ok what game?" I ask as I plop myself onto her bed.

"20 questions." Jade simply says, I nod signaling for her to ask the first question.

"Favorite color?"

"Black." Jade says.

"Gray." I shoot back.

"Favorie movie?"

"The Scissoring." Jade says happily.

"Oujia." I reply back and she give me an odd look.

"What?! It's a good movie!" She giggles at my small outburst.

"Alright...alright, Turn on's?" Jade says like it's nothing, but I arch my eyebrow at her.

"Girls who have nice curves, firm plump ass, D cup sized tits...ah!" I sigh while looking into space. You idiot, you just described Jade.

"Alright Turn on's Jade?" I ask

"Guys who aren't uptight, Somewhat possesive, rough when fucking...ah!" She mocks me at the end of her sentence, I narrow my eyes at her and she giggles quietly.

"Hobbies?" I ask.

"Mainly singing as you heard before." Jade says boldly as if she was proud of her talent.

"I play piano, guitar and I sing sometimes." I say proudly, I look over and see Jade's smile drop.

"You play the gutiar?" She asks in an awe-like tone.

"Yep."

"Interesting." She says quietly.

"Alright Jade are we going to do this or not." I said while shifting closer to her.

"Do what- Wait...fuck?" Jade says in shock, while giving me a cold glare.

"Why not?" I ask while shifting so I'm standing in between her legs, my hands trailing up and down her waist and hips._ Jace your seriously pushing it man! _My mind internally screamed.

"Because...I-I-

"Your're a virgin." I whisper into her ear, she shivers but still tries to maintain her glare.

"Yea...so." She tries to say in a stern voice but it comes out in a small whisper.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." I whisper into her ear, while nibbling on the outer shell of it. She let's out a low moan.

"Jace." Jade whimpers out, I continue to rub up and down her sides and kissing roughly on her neck.

"Mmh?" I continue to kiss on her neck until I find her pulse on her neck and suck on it hard, this caused her to arch her back and a small moan slips out her mouth.

"Oh god!" She gasps out, and arches more as I bite and suck on her neck harder.

"Now you're mine." I say as I remove my lips from her neck and continue to trail kisses and leave small bite marks down her chest until I reach her mounds.

Not paying attention to what I did she continues to let out low moans as I dip into her cleavage. Jade sits up and takes her shirt off, tossing it in a random spot. I stop and look at her chest, he beautiful breasts covered by a black lace bra. She notices that the pleasure has stopped and she looks at me, giving me the nod of approval I dig into her bra. Snapping off the bra, I get to be the first person to see her 2 beautiful mounds. I started working on her right tit, firstly biting the nipple enough for it to be exciting for her and sucking hard enough to leave a small mark. I use my hands to trail different designs on he lower stomach until I reach her crotch. Lifting up her skirt, I feel that she doesn't have any panties on.

"Naughty Jade, doesn't have any panties on." I whisper into her ear and going back to sucking on her neck.

"I hate that word- Oh!" She says as I begin to rub my crotch against hers, her breathing picks up.

"I want to hear you scream." I whisper into her ear and I recieve a moan as a answer.

"Com'on Jade." I grab her hips and dig my erection into her stocking covered labia.

"Jace." Jade pants out.

"Louder."

"Jace...please." She whimpers, her hands traveling to my pants. Unbuckling the belt and throwing it to the side, her hands dig into my boxers until she get to my junk. (A/N-I hate using the word cock. It just sounds weird to me so I won't be using it in any type of sexual content chapter I write.) Gently stroking up and down at a slow pace, my breathing began to quicken.

Jade soon turned the tables on my by sitting up and shifting me to I was sitting on the bed and she was crouched down inbetween. My eyes nearly buldged out of my head, her tongue gently played with my tip. After a few minutes of painful teasing she put the whole tip in her mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down. I threw my head back, my mind in pure ecstasy. My hands found their way to her hair, getting my fingers tangled in her black curls I push her down a bit just so she could take more in.

"Close." I warned her. She started bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. My breathing getting quicker and quicker until-

***DING DONG***

"AW COM'ON! I WAS SO CLOSE!" I groaned out as Jade quickly put her bra and shirt back on and rushed out her room. Motherfucker! I swear to god I will fucking bash whoever this person's face in for interrupting us!

"What Cat?!" Cat? What type of name is that? I fix my wardrobe and head downstairs, I see a girl with red hair. I noticed her wardrobe, she was wearing a blue strapless dress and black heels. She's fucking hot! Not now brain...

"Cat meet Jace, Jace meet Cat." Jade said while plopping herself on her couch. This ditzy girl kept staring at me.

"What!" I snapped at her, causing her to jump a little and she quickly shook her head and plopped on the couch next to Jade.

"What school do you go to Jace?" Cat asked.

"Jordan Junior High." I reply back turning my focus on the TV.

"Can you sing or do you have a special talent?" The ditzy redhead asks again.

"I guess, wh-

"You audition for Hollywood Arts!" She interrupted me, I could've sworn I saw Jade's head do a 360 when Cat mentioned me auditioning for Hollywood Arts.

"Alright. When are the auditions?" I could see out the corner of my eye, Jade giving Cat a death-glare.

"Tomorrow, remember Jade. Helen came back." She said her sentence finished in a sad tone.

"Ok cool. See you later Cat and I'll call you West." I waved at Cat and winked at Jade.

***The Next Day***  
**(Tori's POV) (A/N-You'll see why it's her pov)**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Argh." I groan, I knew I should've went to bed early but no I had to practice the song to sing for the re-auditioning day. Great.

***BEEP BEEP***

"What now?!" I say agitated I snatch my phone, only to see I got a text from Beck.

_Pickin u up in 20mins and bringin coffee xx_

I smile at the message and head for the bathroom. After a 5 minute shower and washing my hair I walk out the bathroom and head to my closet. I decided to wear some maroon skinny jeans and a white and black short sleeve jersey half-shirt. Not feeling like curling my hair I just brush it down a bit and throw a light gray beanie. Looking around for my contacts, wait...Where are my contacts!

"Mom, have you seen my contacts?" I shouted downstairs.

"I think Trina took them!" She shouted back. If I see Trina I'll seriously scratch Trina's eyeballs out.

With a huff I hurry back into my room and slap on my nerd glasses and slip on my converses. I hear a car honk in our driveway.

"Alright Mom, I'm heading to school. I love you." I say as I open the front door.

"Love you too and good luck with your audition!" She shouts back as I close the door and head for Beck's car.

"Hey babe, you're wearing your glasses?" Beck asks as he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Trina took my contacts, do I look terrible in them? I could take them off if you wan-

Beck cuts me off with a kiss and says "No you look beautiful either way." I feel my cheeks heat up as I smile at him.

***Arriving at Hollywood Arts***

"Hey Beck did you come up with something for the audition?" I ask as he walks me to my locker.

"Yeah what about you?" Beck asks

"Yeah I spent all night trying to find a good song." I say dejectedly and I sighed.

"Don't worry babe you'll be great." Beck says as he gives me another kiss on the cheek.

"See you there." He says as he walks to the Blackbox Theater.

*After Lunch*

"Hey guys." I say as I walk up to the gang, followed by a chorus of sup's and one Vega.

"Andre?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Jade Anderson?" Andre says in shock and rushes over to give the stange boy a bro-hug.

"I haven't seen you since 8th grade! Wha'cha doing here?" Andre asks the boy.

"I'm here to audition. I got the idea from some redhead girl, and I couldn't miss my girlfriend." The boy known as Jace says as he wraps his arm around Jade's waist. Something isn't right about this kid.

"The redhead girl you're talking about is Cat. And that's cool man, we can catch up and talk like old times." Andre says as he give Jace one last fist bump before leaving.

"Beck Oliver meet Jace Anderson, MY boyfriend." Jade adds the emphasis on my, like she was claiming him.

"Hello." Beck says as he gives Jace a good handshake.

"Vega meet Jace." Jade says in a somewhat angered voice, I roll my eyes at Jade.

"My name is Tori but you can call me Vega like your girlfriend." I shake his hand and can't help but notice the gold engraved ring on his ring finger. Weird.

"Com'on Jace let's get the the Auditorium." Jade says as she drags Jace along with her.

"Something isn't right about him Beck." I say as I look back in Beck's direction.

"He seem cool to me babe." Beck says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just- nevermind, Let's just get to the Auditorium." I say as I begin walking to the Auditorium and Beck comes up behind me and wraps him arms around my waist.

*Starting the Auditions*

"Tori Vega! To the stage." Helen shouts out.

"Good luck babe, you'll do great." Beck says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Here is Wild Heart by Tori Vega." The crowd claps then quiets down.

_**I tried to control it**_  
_**Tried to maintain it**_  
_**Tried to contain it**_  
_**But I failed terribly**_  
_**And I don't know what to do**_

_**I tried to hold back**_  
_**And accept the fact- We ain't perfect**_  
_**But what we got goin' on might leave us both with bruises**_

_**Neither one of us wanted either one to say goodbye**_  
_**But both of us keep hittin' **_  
_**Keep on on screaming and we don't know why**_  
_**We're in love**_

_**DAMN (Damn)**_  
_**This wild heart of mine**_  
_**It's gon' get me in trouble**_  
_**DAMN (Damn)**_  
_**This wild hear of mine**_  
_**It's gon' get me in trouble**_

_**I'm out so I folded **_  
_**Bad hand- so I'm throwing it all in**_  
_**It's no one to blame**_  
_**Too young in the game for this whirl wind**_

_**Let's try to hold back**_  
_**And accept the fact- We ain't perfect**_  
_**Cause I love ya **_  
_**At least I think I do**_  
_**But baby!**_

_**Neither one of us wanted either one to say goodbye**_  
_**But both of us keep hittin'**_  
_**Keep on screaming and we don't know why**_  
_**We're in love**_

_**DAMN (Damn)**_  
_**This wild heart of mine**_  
_**It's gon' get me in trouble**_  
_**DAMN (Damn)**_  
_**This wild heart of mine**_  
_**It's gon' get me in trouble**_

_**Look me in the eyes**_  
_**And tell me with no lies**_  
_**That you feel the same**_

_**Look me in the eyes **_  
_**And tell me with no lies**_  
_**That you can be a better man**_  
_**But I don't think you could**_

_**DAMN (Damn)**_  
_**This wild hear of mine**_  
_**It's gon' get me in trouble**_  
_**DAMN (Damn)**_  
_**This wild heart of mine**_  
_**It's gon' get me in trouble**_

I ended the song with a semi-high note. The crowd went crazy, people stood up clapping and whistling. Helen shouted for the students to sit down and called for the next student.

"Beck Oliver! Step to the stage." Helen shouted.

"Here is All I ever need by Beck Oliver."

_**Don't the water grow the trees**_  
_**Don't the moon pull the tides**_  
_**Don't the stars light the sky**_  
_**Like you need to light my life**_

_**If you need me anytime**_  
_**You know I'm always right by your side**_  
_**See I've never felt this love**_  
_**You're the only thing that's ony my mind**_

_**You don't understand how much you really mean to me**_  
_**I need you in my life, you're my necessity (yeah)**_  
_**But believe me you're everything **_  
_**That just make my world complete**_  
_**And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see**_

_**You're all I ever need**_  
_**Baby you're amazing**_  
_**You're my angel come and save me **_  
_**You're all I ever need **_  
_**Baby you're amazing**_  
_**You're my angel come and save me**_

_**Don't the water grow the trees **_  
_**Don't the moon pull the tides**_  
_**Don't the stars light the sky**_  
_**Like you need to light my life**_

_**We can do anything you like**_  
_**I know we both can get it right tonight**_  
_**You got your walls built up high**_  
_**I can tell by looking in you eyes**_

_**You don't understand how much you really mean to me**_  
_**I need you in my life, you're my necessity (yeah)**_  
_**But believe me you're everything **_  
_**That just makes my world complete**_  
_**And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see**_

_**You're all I ever need**_  
_**Baby you're amazing**_  
_**You're my angel come and save me**_  
_**You're all I ever need**_  
_**Baby you're amazing**_  
_**You're my angel come and save me**_

_**When it comes to you**_  
_**Baby I'm addicted **_  
_**You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it**_  
_**I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws**_  
_**You ask what I like about it**_  
_**Ooh, I love it all**_

_**When it comes to you **_  
_**Baby I'm addicted **_  
_**You're like a drug, no rehad can fix it**_  
_**I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws**_  
_**You ask what I like about it**_  
_**Ooh, I love it all**_

_**You're all I ever need **_  
_**Baby you're amazing**_  
_**You're my angel come and save me**_

_**You're all I ever need **_  
_**Baby you're amazing**_  
_**You're my angel come and save me**_

The crowd clapped wildly for Beck. I even saw Helen wipe a few tears away. Beck walked off the stage and I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. That song was so beautiful.

"Jade West! Step to the stage." Helen shouted.

"Here is Save Me by Jade West."

**_I feel my wings have broken in your hands_**  
**_I feel the words unspoken inside_**

**_And, they pull you under_**  
**_And, I will give you anything you want, Oh_**  
**_You are all I wanted_**  
**_All my dreams are fallen down_**  
**_Crawlin' around and around and around_**

**_Somebody save me_**  
**_Let your warm hands break right through it_**  
**_Somebody save me_**  
**_I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay_**  
**_C'mon, I've been waiting for you_**

**_I see the world has folded in your heart_**  
**_I feel the waves crash down inside_**

**_And, they pull you under_**  
**_I would give anything you want, Oh_**  
**_You are all I wanted_**  
**_All my dreams have fallen down_**  
**_Crawlin' around and around and around_**

**_Somebody save me_**  
**_Let your warm hands break right through it_**  
**_Somebody save me_**  
**_I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay_**  
**_C'mon, I've been waiting for you_**

**_All my dreams are on the ground_**  
**_Crawlin' around and around and around_**

**_Somebody save me_**  
**_Let your warm hands break right through_**  
**_Somebody save me_**  
**_I don't care how you do it just stay (stay with me)_**

**_I made this whole world shine for you_**  
**_Just stay, stay_**  
**_C'mon, I'm still waiting for you_**

The crowd went wild for Jade. That song she made was beautiful. It was just...beautiful. Jade walked back stage and gave Jace a hug and walked towards me and Beck.

"Your song was beautiful Jade." I complimented her.

"Thanks Vega, your song wasn't half bad." Jade replied with a smile on her face. At least she tried.

"Jace Anderson! Step to the stage." Helent shouts for the last time.

"Here is Here Without You by Jace Anderson."

_**A hundred days have made me older**_  
_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_  
_**A thousand lies have made me colder **_  
_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**But all the miles that seperate**_  
_**Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_  
_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_  
_**I'm here without you baby **_  
_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_  
_**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**_

_**The miles just keep rollin' **_  
_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_  
_**I've heard this life is overrated**_  
_**But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_  
_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_  
_**I'm here without you baby **_  
_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_  
_**And tonight, it's only you and me**_

_**Everything I know, and everywhere I go**_  
_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_  
_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**_  
_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_  
_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_  
_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_  
_**And tonight, it's only you and me**_

The crowd applauded and Jace bowed. I was in awe in the talent he has, but there is still something not right about him. I see Jade run up to him and give him a big hug and a small peck on the cheek.

"You did amazing babe!" Jade said excitedly.

"I know." Jace said in a overly confident voice, causing Jade to give him a small glare, but she smile and couldn't hold the glare any longer.

**A/N-That's all folks! It took me a long time to actually type the songs, because my roommate thought it was funny to stop paying the internet bill, but they realized that they needed the internet as well (Idiots... I work with idiots...) So I had to type all the songs out. But I hope this long ass somewhat smut filled chapter satisfies your damn needs. **

**A special thank you to the people who review, favorited or follwed the story:**

**jimenezja12-Thanks for following the story *gives giant slice of chocolate cake***

**dueling god- Thanks for follwoing and favoriting the story (the god of dueling :D) *gives giant slice of chocolate cake***

**And a thank you to everyone who didn't give up on the story! *gives everyone a giant slice of chocolate cake***


	5. Revenge At It's Best and Worst Times

A/N-Back again with another chapter for The New Kid! Once again I would like to apologize for the long wait but you guys could blame my roommates for not paying the fucking internet bill. But anyway I'll shoutout all the people who reviewed and followed the story. I hope you enjoy this somewhat smut filled chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jace Anderson.

Previously On The New Kid...

"Andre?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Jace Anderson?" Andre says in shock and rushed over to give the strange boy a bro-hug.

"I haven't seen you since 8th grade! Wha'cha doing here?" Andre asks the boy.

"I'm here to audition. I got the idea from some redhead girl, and I couldn't miss my girlfriend." The boy known as Jace says as he wraps his arm around Jade's waist. Something isn't right about this kid.

"The redhead girl you're talking about is Cat. And that's cool man, we can catch up and talk like old times." Andre says as he gives Jace one last fist bump before leaving.

"Beck Oliver meet Jace Anderson, MY boyfriend." Jade adds emphasis on my, like she was claiming him.

"Hello." Beck says as he gives Jace a good handshake.

"Vega meet Jace." Jade says in a somewhat angered voice, I roll my eyes at her.

"My name is Tori but you can call my Vega like your girlfriend." I shake his hand and can't help but notice the gold engraved ring on his finger. Weird.

"Com'on Jace let's get to the Auditorium." Jade says as she drags Jace along with her.

"Something isn't right about him Beck." I say as I look back in Beck's direction.

"He seems cool to me babe." Beck says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just- nevermind, Let's just get to the Auditorium." I say as I begin walking to the Auditorium and Beck comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

*Starting the Auditions*

"Tori Vega! To the stage." Helen shouts out.

"Good luck babe, you'll do great." Beck says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Here is Wild Heart by Tori Vega." The crowd claps then quiets down.

I tried to control it

Tried to maintain it

Tried to contain it

But I failed terribly

And I don't know what to do

I tried to hold back

And accept the face- We ain't perfect

But what we got goin' on might leave us both with bruises

Neither one of us wanted either one to say goodbye

But both of us keep hittin'

Keep on screaming. And we don't know why

We're in love

DAMN (Damn)

This wild heart of mine

It's gon' get me in trouble

DAMN (Damn)

This wild heart of mine

It's gon' get me in trouble

I'm out so I folded

Bad hand- so I'm throwing it all in

It's no one to blame

Too young in the game for this whirl wind

Let's try to hold back

And accept the fact- We ain't perfect

Cause I love ya

At least I think I do

But baby!

Neither one of us wanted either one to say goodbye

But both of us keep hittin'

Keep on screaming and we don't know why

We're in love

DAMN (Damn)

This wild heart of mine

It's gon' get me in trouble

DAMN (Damn)

This wild heart of mine

It's gon' get me in trouble

Look me in the eyes

And tell me with no lies

That you can be a better man

But I don't think you could

DAMN (Damn)

This wild heart of mine

It's gon' get me in trouble

DAMN (Damn)

This wild heart of mine

It's gon' get me in trouble

I ended the song with a semi-high note. The crowd went crazy, people stood up clapping and whistling. Helen shouted for the students to sit down and called for the next student.

"Beck Oliver! Step to the stage." Helen shouted.

"Here is All I ever need by Beck Oliver."

Don't the water grow the trees

Don't the moon pull the tides

Don't the stars light the sky

Like you need to light my life

If you need me anytime

You know I'm always right by your side

See I've never felt this love

You're the only thing that's on my mind

You don't understand how much you really mean to me

I need you in my life your my necessity (yeah)

But believe me you're everything

That just make my world complete

And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see

You're all I ever need

Baby you're amazing

You're my angel come and save me

You're all I ever need

Baby you're amazing

You're my angel come and save me

Don't the water grow he trees

Don't the moon pull the tides

Don't the stars light the sky

Like you need to light my life

We can do anything you like

I know we both can get it right tonight

You got your walls built up high

I can tell by looking into your eyes

You don't understand how much you really meant to me

I need you in my life, you're my necessity (yeah)

But believe me you're everything

That just makes my world complete

And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see

You're all I ever need

Baby you're amazing

You're my angel come and save me

You're all I ever need

Baby you're amazing

You're my angel come and save me

When it comes to you

Baby I'm addicted

You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it

I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws

You ask what I like about it

Ooh, I love it all

When it comes to you

Baby I'm addicted

You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it

I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws

You ask what I like about it

Ooh, I love it all

When it comes to you

Baby I'm addicted

You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it

I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws

You ask what I like about it

Ooh, I love it all

You're all I ever need

Baby you're amazing

You're my angel come and save me

You're all I ever need

Baby you're amazing

You're my angel come and save me

The crowd clapped wildly for Beck. I even saw Helen wipe a few tears away. Beck walked off the stage and I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. That song was so beautiful.

"Jade West! Step to the stage." Helen shouted.

"Here is Save Me by Jade West."

I feel my wings have broken in your hands

I feel the words unspoken inside

And, they pull you under  
And, I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams are falling down  
Crawling around and around and around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through and  
Save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Oh come on  
I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pulled me under  
I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around and around and around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

Crawling around and around and around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me  
I made this whole world shine for you  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you

The crowd went wild for Jade. That song she made as beautiful. It was just...beautiful. Jade walked back stage and have Jace a hug and walked towards me and Beck.

"Your song was beautiful Jade." I complimented her.

"Thanks Vega, your song wasn't half bad." Jade replied with a smile on her face. At least she tried.

"Jace Anderson! Step to the stage." Helen shouted for the last time.

"Here is Here without You by Jace Anderson."

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you, baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.

The miles just keep rollin'

As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you, baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, girl, its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)

It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)

And when the last one falls

When it's all said and done

It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you, baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

The crowd applauded and Jace avowed. I was awe in the talent he has, but there is still something not right about him. I see Jade run up to him and give him a big hug and a small peck on the cheek.

"You did amazing babe!" Jade said excitedly.

"I know." Jace said in overly confident voice, causing Jade to give him a small glare but she couldn't hold the glare any longer.

*Line Break*

(Jace's POV)

"So Jade..." I say lowly as I walk closer and closer until I have her pressed against the wall.

"Anderson?!" She says in a warning tone, as I continue to trap her against he wall.

"Oh so I'm Anderson now?" I say smirking.

"Only when you have me pressed against the wall." She replies with an eyebrow arched, giving me a questionable look as I let out a small chuckle.

"Wanna come to my place?" I whisper in her ear, a shiver rips through her body.

"Depends. What are we gonna do at your place." She tries to say firmly but comes as a whisper.

"Involving the Scissoring 2 The Director's Cut." I reply back hearing her gasp and give me an 'are you serious look'.

"How'd you get the director's cut? It was sold out and it would close a fortune to buy the movie onli-

"Jade! Before it get overly excited, my mom is the assistant producer." I say cutting her off while a big smile comes across her face.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Jade says giving me a small peck.

"No but a little birdie told me that the Scissoring 3 is coming out next year and that birdie predicted that your gonna have tickets to see the movie and meet the cast." I whisper in her ear and walk away, I hear a small and faint squeal and she quickly walks with me grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly.

*Arriving at The Anderson Household*

"Jace?" My little cousin Jessica ran down the stairs and gave me a hug.

"Hey squirt, whatcha' up to? I asked and ruffled her hair a little.

"I was just coloring and waiting for you to come home..." She trailed off as she stared in Jade's direction. She walked closer and closer and signaled for Jade to kneel down.

"You're so pretty. Like a china doll." Jessica says whole gently stroking Jade's porcelain skin. Jade murmured a small 'thanks' and stood straight, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Jess this is Jade...my girlfriend. Jade this Jessica my little cousin." I introduced them to one another, Jess not paying attention to what I said because she was too busy gawking at Jade.

"Jess why don't you go play while me and Kade have a little talk." I say to Jess while eyeballing Jade up and down.

"Will you and Jade play with me?" She asked putting on her puppy dog eyes. I sigh and give in, ignoring Jade shaking her head. She bounced happily up the stairs and into her room.

"So Jade...about yesterday.." I trail off smirking and walking closer to her.

"Jace." She whimpers out as I breathe on her neck, the hickey still a little sore from yesterday.

"Jace not no- ah!" She hisses as I plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder and forcefully grabbing her ass.

"You know you want this." I murmur against her neck while giving her ass a hard slap as she hisses and groans out quietly from the painful sensation.

"Jace...your cousin is upstairs." Jade whimpered out, shivering from my touch.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet." I whisper into her ear, licking the outer shell as a chill rips through her body. My fingers tugging at her jeans. After a few moments of fumbling with the button oh her jeans I finally open them.

*ZIP*

"No, Jace please don't I'm gonna be loud- oh god!" Jade blurts out as I gently rub my finger up and down her heated slit.

"C'mon baby. You gotta be quiet." I say nipping at her neck while swiftly entering one digit into her, she throws her head back.

"J-J-Jace." Jade whimpers out trying her hardest to stifle her moans. Picking up the pace I begin to finger-fuck her hard, slipping in another digit and going faster, my thumb pressing against her clit rubbing it in a clockwise motion.

After giving her clit one last good flick she came and I quickly crushed my lips to hers, swallowing her moans knowing that she was going to scream out. I slip my fingers out of her and giving them one lick.

"You taste sweet and tangy." I say licking Jade off my fingers, I look at her facial features. Her face flushed, he lips a little swollen and 2 more hickeys on her neck.

"Jace are you and Jade coming to play?" Jess asked as Jade quickly scrambled to fix her appearance.

"Yeah Jess we're coming up now!" I shouted back to her I begin walking up the stairs but I'm stopped abruptly by Jade.

"I'll get you back Anderson." She says as she slowly slides her hands across my crotch, I wince feeling my pants tighten a bit. She giggles quietly and walks upstairs making sure to sway her hips. Great. Now I gotta got handle this problem.

*Later that Night*

(Jade's POV)

I look at the time and see it's 1:32am. Perfect time for some revenge. I shift a little so I don't Jace up. I pull the covers back, seeing he's only wearing pajama pants and no shirt. I reach home down into his pants feeling that he has no type of underwear on. Bad move Anderson...

I pull his manhood out as he whimpers a little, feeling the cold air hit it. I lick the tip of his shaft, purposely just to get him to jolt out of his sleep. Sadly he didn't wake up he only groaned a little.

"Mmh Jade." Jace murmurs in his sleep bucking his hips slightly. I took this opportunity to tease him even more. I took the tip into my mouth, my tongue swirling around it.

"You thought you could trick me." Jace says as his eyes snap open. Great my plans on blue balling him failed. Great just fucking great.

"I think it's time for a little payback." Jace says as he quickly flips us over, pinning me down to the bed.

"Jace let's talk about this." I say trying to reason with him but he didn't respond he yanked down my shorts and my underwear.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You thought you could blue ball me. It's doesn't work like that babe." He whispers into my ear as his hand travel to my womanhood.

"Whatcha' gonna do? Make me cum." I say trying to regain my courage only to receive a chuckle in return.

"There's more than that." He says as his head dives between my legs, his tongue slithering around my clit and my nether folds.

"Oh god! Jace I'm close." I say tangling my fingers in his black locks. He speeds Up his actions and I cum. But he's still going. After a few minutes I cum again.

"Jace please stop." I beg him to stop but he continues, for the third time I came. After the fourth time I heard Jace gasp a little.

"Woah you squirted a little!" He says surprised, still looking at my now glistening wet slit. Before I could move a muscle he dove right back in. After cumming the fifth time black spots began to dot my vision. After that I blacked out.

*In The Morning*

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I groan in pain feeling my muscles contract from last night. I head into his bathroom and it's fucking huge! One tub that's enough to fit 2 or 3 people, a shower with the glass door, 2 sinks and one huge mirror. After taking a hot bath, and slapping on some sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt I head downstairs to see Jace and Jess eating.

"Hey babe." He says only to receive a glare in return, I'm still a little upset about last night.

"Hey Jess." I greet her and get a smile in return.

"Jess since your finished with your food, you can go upstairs and watch TV while me and Jade talk." He says to his sister a small smirk playing at his lips. Jess quickly comprehended and bounced up the stairs.

"Aw babe you still mad at me?" Jace asks as I ignore him.

"C'mon Jade. I'm sorry." Jace says again trying to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Don't be like tha-

"Dude you made me blackout last night!" I glared at him.

"I know and I'm sorry and I love you." Jace says dejectedly and I sigh.

"I love you too." I say back giving him a small peck on the lips.

"And that *hits his crotch* is for making me blackout last night." I say as I use my knuckle to hit his balls and he groans in pain.

"Payback's a bitch."

A/N-Ok I'm stopping there. I tried to add some type of smut in there but it kinda threw the story off a bit. But the next chapter will fix it all. I apologize for some of the spelling, I'm on my iPhone so autocorrect can be a bitch.

A Special Thanks To The People Who Reviewed and Followed:

stayaliveh- Welcome back! And thanks for following and reviewing the story!

Bajor10- I think this story loves you too! Thanks for reviewing and following the story!

ethanjames333- thanks for following the story!

Thanks you all for following and reviewing the story! Keep it up and stay alert for more chapters!


	6. HOUSE PARTY!

**A/N-OMG! You guys blew up my fucking email with followers, favorites and reviews! So I see you dudes/dudettes liked the smut I put in there, that was my first time ever writing smut like that and I'm glad that you liked it. Th-**

_**Jade:WILL YOU SHUT UP AND START THE DAMN STORY! **_

_**Me: Jeez. *mutters* bitch tits **_

_**Jade:WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **_

_**Me:Nothing I'M STARTING THE STORY SO CALM YOUR TITS! .**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jace Anderson. (Note: I will use the term nigga in this story so don't put in reviews say oh she's racist and I'll say- NIGGA WHAT CHU MEAN RACIST, I AM BLACK AND PROUD, FYM.)**

**WARNING: There is some drug use in this chapter. **

_**Previously On The New Kid...**_

_***Later that Night* **_

_**(Jade's POV) **_

_I look at the time and see it's 1:32am. Perfect time for some revenge. I shift a little so I don't Jace up. I pull the covers back, seeing he's only wearing pajama pants and no shirt. I reach home down into his pants feeling that he has no type of underwear on. Bad move Anderson..._

_I pull his manhood out as he whimpers a little, feeling the cold air hit it. I lick the tip of his shaft, purposely just to get him to jolt out of his sleep. Sadly he didn't wake up he only groaned a little. _

_"Mmh Jade." Jace murmurs in his sleep bucking his hips slightly. I took this opportunity to tease him even more. I took the tip into my mouth, my tongue swirling around it. _

_"You thought you could trick me." Jace says as his eyes snap open. Great my plans on blue balling him failed. Great just fucking great. _

_"I think it's time for a little payback." Jace says as he quickly flips us over, pinning me down to the bed. _

_"Jace let's talk about this." I say trying to reason with him but he didn't respond he yanked down my shorts and my underwear. _

_"Tsk tsk tsk. You thought you could blue ball me. It's doesn't work like that babe." He whispers into my ear as his hand travel to my womanhood. _

_"Whatcha' gonna do? Make me cum?" I say trying to regain my courage only to receive a chuckle in return. _

_"There's more than that." He says as his head dives between my legs, his tongue slithering around my clit and my nether folds. _

_"Oh god! Jace I'm close." I say tangling my fingers in his black locks. He speeds Up his actions and I cum. But he's still going. After a few minutes I cum again. _

_"Jace please stop." I beg him to stop but he continues, for the third time I came. After the fourth time I heard Jace gasp a little. _

_"Woah you squirted a little!" He says surprised, still looking at my now glistening wet slit. Before I could move a muscle he dove right back in. After cumming the fifth time black spots began to dot my vision. After that I blacked out. _

_*In The Morning*_

_I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I groan in pain feeling my muscles contract from last night. I head into his bathroom and it's fucking huge! One tub that's enough to fit 2 or 3 people, a shower with the glass door, 2 sinks and one huge mirror. After taking a hot bath, and slapping on some sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt I head downstairs to see Jace and Jess eating. _

_"Hey babe." He says only to receive a glare in return, I'm still a little pissed about last night. _

_"Hey Jess." I greet her and get a smile in return. _

_"Jess since your finished with your food, you can go upstairs and watch TV while me and Jade talk." He says to his cousin a small smirk playing at his lips. Jess quickly comprehended and bounced up the stairs. _

_"Aw babe you still mad at me?" Jace asks as I ignore him. _

_"C'mon Jade. I'm sorry." Jace says again trying to wrap his arm around my waist. _

_"Don't be like tha- _

_"Dude you made me blackout last night!" I glared at him. _

_"I know and I'm sorry and I love you." Jace says dejectedly and I sigh._

_"I love you too." I say back giving him a small peck on the lips. _

_"And that *hits his crotch* is for making me blackout last night." I say as I use my knuckle to hit his balls and he groans in pain. _

_"Payback's a bitch."_

***Line Break***

**(After school, Jace's POV)**

I'm so bored, there's nothing on TV and Jade had to stay after for detention. She got detention for threatening the teacher because she took away her scissors. Jess isn't home because she's having a sleepover and my worthless piece of shit of a father it out. I whip out my phone and go through my contacts.

Cat... _Hell no she's way too ditzy for me._

Beck... _Hmm I don't know about him yet. _

Andre... _Fuck yes! I could catch up with him. _

**'Aye bro u wanna come ova and chill I got nun to do' **I texted him and got a response in a few seconds.

_**'Kool kid im on my way.'**_ He responded.

**'BRING WEED!' **I quickly reply back before he would make his way to my place.

_**'Lol I got chu.'**_ Her responded back.

I get up and head to my secret stash, knowing me and him will have the munchies. I pull out 4 bags of flaming hot Cheetos, 2 Hershey bars, hot crunchy curls, a big bag of MnM's, a big bag of skittles, warheads, 2 bags of normal Cheetos, 2 jalapeño Cheetos, Lipton tea, root beer, Pepsi, and finally Fanta.

"If I keep smoking like this I swear I'll become fat." I mutter under my breath as I stumble my way to the couch with all the food in my hands. I walk back to the kitchen and put the lock back on and pulling the board back down so it's looks like a plain back of a kitchen cabinet.

_***DING DONG* **_

I walk over to the door to be greeted by Andre. I pull him in for a bro-hug and walk back to the couch and plopping down. Andre closed the door and walked over and plopping himself on the couch as well, he then digs in his pocket pulling out 4 fat small bags of weed and 4 diamond swishers.

He throws me 2 bags of the weed and the swishers. He begins to empty out the contents in the swishers before stuffing it with the weed as I do the same as we got our blunts set up Andre lit his and-

_***DING DONG* **_

"Hide the blunts and the weed." I say to Andre before getting back up and heading to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked annoyed at people interrupting my smoking time with Andre.

"It's me open up!" Jade said as she smacked her fist against the door. I swing the door opened and she jumped a little, surprised at my actions. He places a soft kiss on my lips before walking in my house.

"Hello to you too babe." I say as I walk back and plop myself into the couch, placing the blunt between my lips and lighting it up. The effect already kicking in.

"Damn Andre, this is some good shit. Where did you get it from?" I asked coughing as too a long drag from it.

"I have my ways." He says smugly making me laugh.

"So you smoke now?" Jade asks giving my a questionable look while arching her left eyebrow.

"Yea, only because Andre gets the good shit. You wanna hit babe?" I ask holing the blunt between my fingers as she shrugs her shoulders and sits down on the couch, placing her legs on me. She grabs the blunt and takes a long drag, after a minutes she blows out the smoke coughing a little.

"God that's strong." She says throwing her head back, and sighing in contentment.

"Aye you know what I'm thinking." Andre says suddenly, and I nod.

"HOUSE PARTY!" We both shout, giving each other a high-five.

"Oh shit." Jade says.

_Fake nigga lie to a real nigga, that's just some shit that you don't do_

Imma stay riding for my real niggas, that's just some shit that I'm gon' do

Fuck all the commas, let's fuck up some commas nigga

Let's fuck up some commas, let's do that shit random

Yeah, Future

Future Hendrix, it's some shit you don't do

_[Hook x2:]_

Fuck up some commas, let's fuck up some commas yeah

Let's fuck up some commas, let's fuck up some commas yeah

Forty thou to a hunned thou

A hunned thou 'nother hunned thou

Three hunned thou, five hunned thou

A million, let's have a money shower

Drinks are everywhere. People wilding out. Music blasting loud, people from Hollywood Arts are here and a few of Andre's people are here. We all just kicking it and having fun.

_Fuck up the lumber, I'm hot like a sauna yeah_

The burner is on me, can't play with that money yeah

I'm fucking with shorty, I'm loving the way that she fucking me yeah

Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah

Throw my cup yeah, I just bought my plug yeah

Full of mud yeah, niggas full of them drugs yeah

Feeling real right yeah, I'm on same thing as Mike yeah

Bought a lil ice yeah, I wanna beat that dope like Ike yeah

_[Hook]_

_Smoke the first 48 hours, grind 22 and sleep 2 hours_

Put 24's on the new Audi, white on white like baby powder

Drop ya bitch off at Fulton County, might count it up and then re-count it

Double Cup like Tunechi, bust it down with these goonies

Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah

Go fill my cup yeah, bitch go fill my cup yeah

You heard that the slums made me, I'm cool with the convicts

The coupe look like Akon, fuck all that bum shit

_[Hook]_

_Fit it, critic, get it, hit it, run it, drill it, wet it, I'm in it, really_

Split it fifty-fifty. Ball, Reggie. Ready, set, go! it

Throw that money in the air, watch it fall to the floor

Heard ya ordered up some racks, need to order up some more

Audemar, yeah. Eighty on the watch, yeah

Katy Perry yeah, servin' Katy Perry yeah

I should ball yeah, I should break you off yeah

Break you off yeah, made myself a boss yeah

_[Hook]_

_Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah_

Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah

Forty thou to a hunned thou

A hunned thou 'nother hunned thou

Three hunned thou, five hunned thou

_A million, let's have a money shower_

"Alright alright! I see you dudes and dudettes liked that song, well here is something for all the ladies in the house." Andre shouts over the mic, as people began to whoop in happiness.

_**Girl you workin with some ass yeah, you bad yeah**_

Make a nigga spend his cash yeah, his last yeah

Hoes frown when you pass yeah, they mad yeah

You gon' ride in the Jag yeah, with that head

You could smoke or buy a bag yeah, of grass yeah

Got money I can flash yeah, and trash yeah

I'ma Big Tymer nigga yeah, pull the trigger yeah

A playa hata flipper yeah, grave filla yeah

I be slangin wood yeah, out the hood yeah

Let it be understood yeah, it's all good yeah

Got a nigga scheamin large yeah, on the hard yeah

A smooth little broad yeah from out the projects

A nigga do a trick yeah, on the dick yeah

You claimin you want a picture, that ain't shit yeah

The nigga with the money yeah, don't act funny yeah

Got birds and I'm runnin yeah, bout a hundred yeah

Girls began to whoop and holler out and rush to the center, twerking up a storm. Soon it became a full out twerking competition. I peep over to see Cat Valentine twerking her ass off. I just laugh and shake my head, the look on Robbie's face as her ass started clapping.

**_[Chorus: Juvenile (repeat 2X)]_**

Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up

You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up

Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up

Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up

**_[Juvenile]_**

Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up

You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up

You got a stupid ass yeah, make me laugh yeah

Make a nigga wanna grab that, autograph that

I'm sweatin in the drawers yeah, hard and long yeah

Wanna walk it like a dog yeah, break you off yeah

Get - mine you gon' get yours yeah, that for sure yeah

You fuckin with my nerves yeah and to the curb yeah

I know you bitches know yeah, and it show yeah

But a nigga got some more yeah, I'm out to flow yeah

Fresh brought some shit yeah, and his bitch yeah

We be making hit yeah after hit yeah

Them titties sittin nice yeah, I wanna bite yeah

I could fuck you right yeah, all night yeah

Wanna bring it to my house yeah, on the couch yeah

Knock the pussy out yeah, get them out yeah

I wanna see these hoes yeah, bend it low yeah

Let me run it in the hole yeah, and let me know yeah

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Manny Fresh]_**

I know you can't stand it, dick bandit

Done landed, see your drawers handed

Freak to get it y'all, game spit at y'all

Put the bitch on the wall and I hit it y'all

Lookin kind of lonely, I'm feelin horny

Put the dick "in the Middle" like "Monie"

Big thick plumber chick, and a Hummer chick

Beat the dick like a motherfuckin drummer chick

See dat puddy-cat? Look at dat

I love a fuckin hoodie-rat, that's a fact

You'se a motherfuckin get it girl, quit it girl

I'm the nigga, the nigga, nigga, that hit it girl

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Lil' Wayne]_**

Now now now now now

After you back it up, then stop

Then wha-wha-what, drop drop it like it's hot

Now after you back it up, then stop

Now, wha-wha-wha-what drop it like it's hot

Now drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot

C-M-B make you drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot

**_Ha_**

"I see you girls out there bagging dat' azz up! Let me hear ya'll scream if you want another twerking or bobbing song." Andre shouts out and girls and a few guys scream out.

"Alright alri-

"Aye! Everyone I need your attention! We gon' have a bobbing/twerking contest. The female who gets down and dirty the most could win $250! If you want to join please step forward." I interrupted Andre, seeing a few girls step up while others form a large circle. I threw the mic back to Andre signaling for him to start while I go look for Jade.

"Alright let's get this started." Andre shouts as one of the girls began dancing.

_**'Where u at babe'**_ -Jace

I look around trying to catch some type of glimpse of her, I get a quick response.

_'Come 2 ur room' _-Jade

I shrug my shoulders and grab some skittles before I head upstairs. Peeping over the large circle I see Cat bobbing her ass off, the look on Robbie's face is priceless. I let out a small chuckle while heading upstairs, popping a few skittles in my mouth.

"Babe you should've seen the look on Robbie's..." I trail off dropping my skittles, the sight I'm seeing just had me speechless. _Holy shit! _

Jade is laying on my bed in a rather provocative position. She has on this dark red half-shirt thingy that makes her boobs look bigger, then she has on these booty shorts that makes her hips poke out and her ass look more plump. She ties the sexy outfit together with these black and dark red over the knee high socks.

I wince as I feel myself harden and my pants become very uncomfortable. She notices and walks over to me, making sure to sway her hips a little. She leans over and locks the door, my eyes swarm up and down her curvy figure.

_When I met you woman_

_I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful_

_Now imagine, the faces you'd make if we ever made love_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

She grabs my hand and leads me to the bed, her hips swaying from side to side. Her ass jiggling a little every time she moved. I sit on the bed and she straddles me.

"Are you sure about this Jade?" I asked not wanting to push her into something she's not ready for.

"Of course I'm sure." She whispers into my ear, slowly grinding her hips as I try to stifle a groan.

_Pulled up in the drop top Benz _

_Hit the horn two times and you walked outside (mmmhmm)_

_Dress keep hugging them thighs _

_And the only thing inside my mind is (mmmhmmm)_

_I want you _

_Yes I do, and if there's anything you suggest I do_

_Then tell me_

She grinds her hips into mine, matching the beat of the song. I inhale sharply feeling the heat radiating from her crotch, even through the layers of clothes. She pulls me in for a slow passionate kiss, her teeth graze over my bottom lip. My hands ease their way down to her ass, making sure to give them a firm squeeze making her give out a small moan.

I turn the tables and flip her over, breaking the kiss and nibbling on her neck.

_Now we all in the crib on my sofa_

_Girl I'm so glad you came over_

_I wanna tell you 'come closer'_

_But I don't know if you feel, like I feel_

_Tell me girl_

_Don't it feel good when I touch on it_

_Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_

_Come kiss me, come with me_

_Down the hall to my bedroom_

_Tonight we'll be_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'_

_Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_My hands rubbin' on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in_

I rip her shirt off and noticing she has no bra on. Even better. I take her left nipple in my mouth, biting on the nub a little bit then sucking it hard, earning a few moans from her. Giving the same treatment to the other breast then peppering kisses down her stomach until I reach her nether regions.

_Girl let me wrap my hands around you (hands around you, hands around you)_

_So happy every since I found you_

_Just like a kid who found some candy_

_Let me feel and find your panties_

_Take 'em off take em off take em off_

_Take 'em off please_

_Oh down on my knees_

_Ohh, You're right in front of me_

_Don't have to pay for my attention_

_Can you hear me is you listenin?_

_Baby be real with me_

_I wanna know_

Slowly pulling down her shorts and not bothering with her socks and noticing she has on no panties either. Seeing a semi-glistening slit make me feel even more uncomfortable in my pants. I dove in face first into her slit, feeling her arch her back and moan loudly. Moving my tongue up and down then side to side, pushing my tongue against her clit every now and then. Her fingers tangle themselves in my hair, pulling a little.

Suddenly she came hard, her body shivering a little from the after shocks of her orgasm. I rip my shirt of and quickly kick of my shoes and my pants. I notice she sat up and her fingers tracing up and down my abs, slowly making their way to my boxers. Slipping out of my boxers and throwing them in a random spot.

"Jace..." She trails off holding a condom in her hand, before I could reach over and grab it she moves her hand back. She slowly tears off the wrapper in a slow sensual way, then sliding it on me with ease. I put the tip of my shaft at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing it up and down.

"Jace please." She whimpers out, moving her hips trying to get some friction going on. I push inside her, making her cry out in pain and little pleasure.

_The way you bite your lip_

_Is that your way of tellin' me you like it?_

_Mmhmm, if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life_

_Say mmhmm, and when your eyes roll back in your head_

_Shakin' your legs_

_Mmhmm, mmhmm, that's what she said_

Slowly moving in and out of her as she grinds her hips a little, making sure I hit every spot inside her. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling my close whispering into my ear for me to go faster. I find her g-spot and thrust harder and deeper, my tip pressing against it making her moan loudly and arch her back.

She bites her lip trying to stifle moans as I speed up my thrusts while fully laying on her making me go even deeper. I bite down on her neck making her bleed a little then giving it a small kiss, turning it into a hickey. She moans louder and louder as I feel her walls begin to clench around me.

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'_

_Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_My hands rubbin' on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in, love faces_

I thrust one last time before cumming and her walls clench tightly around me and she climaxes, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her body shivers as she feels the after shock.

"I love you Jace." She whispers before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too babe." I say before shifting her so she's laying on the side of me, her leg draped over my thighs and her arms wrapped around my neck.

_**A/N-Awwww! That was so cute and a little fluffy at the end. A small apology for the oocness like just imagine Cat Valentine twerking her ass off. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I was truly happy to see a lot of you guys enjoyed the last chapter by filling my email with favorites, followers and reviews!**_

_**Here is a special thank you to the people who followed, favorited and reviewed:**_

_**Bajor10- thanks and I see you liked the smut, well I hope you enjoy this one! **_

_**Bori4evafym (Guest)- thanks dude/dudette! Your review made me laugh a little. **_

_**Caseysmiles- thanks for following the story! **_

_**Angelnicole8291- thanks for following the story! **_

_**Deathdrive- thanks for favoriting and following the story! So you drive on death huh . **_


	7. So Many Things In One Day IM BACK

**A/N-This chapter contains implied rape and almost some physical abuse. If you do not wish to read this chapter please leave now.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the fictional family known as the Anderson's.**

Previously on The New Kid...

'Where u at babe' -Jace

I look around trying to catch some type of glimpse of her, I get a quick response.

'Come 2 ur room' -Jade

I shrug my shoulders and grab some skittles before I head upstairs. Peeping over the large circle I see Cat bobbing her ass off, the look on Robbie's face is priceless. I let out a small chuckle while heading upstairs, popping a few skittles in my mouth.

"Babe you should've seen the look on Robbie's..." I trail off dropping my skittles, the sight I'm seeing just had me speechless. Holy shit!

Jade is laying on my bed in a rather provocative position. She has on this dark red half-shirt thingy that makes her boobs look bigger, then she has on these booty shorts that makes her hips poke out and her ass look more plump. She ties the sexy outfit together with these black and dark red over the knee high socks.

I wince as I feel myself harden and my pants become very uncomfortable. She notices and walks over to me, making sure to sway her hips a little. She leans over and locks the door, my eyes swarm up and down her curvy figure.

When I met you woman

I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful

Now imagine, the faces you'd make if we ever made love

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

She grabs my hand and leads me to the bed, her hips swaying from side to side. Her ass jiggling a little every time she moved. I sit on the bed and she straddles me.

"Are you sure about this Jade?" I asked not wanting to push her into something she's not ready for.

"Of course I'm sure." She whispers into my ear, slowly grinding her hips as I try to stifle a groan.

Pulled up in the drop top Benz

Hit the horn two times and you walked outside (mmmhmm)

Dress keep hugging them thighs

And the only thing inside my mind is (mmmhmmm)

I want you

Yes I do, and if there's anything you suggest I do

Then tell me

She grinds her hips into mine, matching the beat of the song. I inhale sharply feeling the heat radiating from her crotch, even through the layers of clothes. She pulls me in for a slow passionate kiss, her teeth graze over my bottom lip. My hands ease their way down to her ass, making sure to give them a firm squeeze making her give out a small moan.

I turn the tables and flip her over, breaking the kiss and nibbling on her neck.

Now we all in the crib on my sofa

Girl I'm so glad you came over

I wanna tell you 'come closer'

But I don't know if you feel, like I feel

Tell me girl

Don't it feel good when I touch on it

Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you

Come kiss me, come with me

Down the hall to my bedroom

Tonight we'll be

Making love faces, making love faces

Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'

Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and

Making love faces, making love faces

My hands rubbin' on your skin

Let's go hard don't hold it in

I rip her shirt off and noticing she has no bra on. Even better. I take her left nipple in my mouth, biting on the nub a little bit then sucking it hard, earning a few moans from her. Giving the same treatment to the other breast then peppering kisses down her stomach until I reach her nether regions.

Girl let me wrap my hands around you (hands around you, hands around you)

So happy every since I found you

Just like a kid who found some candy

Let me feel and find your panties

Take 'em off take em off take em off

Take 'em off please

Oh down on my knees

Ohh, You're right in front of me

Don't have to pay for my attention

Can you hear me is you listenin?

Baby be real with me

I wanna know

Slowly pulling down her shorts and not bothering with her socks and noticing she has on no panties either. Seeing a semi-glistening slit make me feel even more uncomfortable in my pants. I dove in face first into her slit, feeling her arch her back and moan loudly. Moving my tongue up and down then side to side, pushing my tongue against her clit every now and then. Her fingers tangle themselves in my hair, pulling a little.

Suddenly she came hard, her body shivering a little from the after shocks of her orgasm. I rip my shirt of and quickly kick of my shoes and my pants. I notice she sat up and her fingers tracing up and down my abs, slowly making their way to my boxers. Slipping out of my boxers and throwing them in a random spot.

"Jace..." She trails off holding a condom in her hand, before I could reach over and grab it she moves her hand back. She slowly tears off the wrapper in a slow sensual way, then sliding it on me with ease. I put the tip of my shaft at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing it up and down.

"Jace please." She whimpers out, moving her hips trying to get some friction going on. I push inside her, making her cry out in pain and little pleasure.

The way you bite your lip

Is that your way of tellin' me you like it?

Mmhmm, if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life

Say mmhmm, and when your eyes roll back in your head

Shakin' your legs

Mmhmm, mmhmm, that's what she said

Slowly moving in and out of her as she grinds her hips a little, making sure I hit every spot inside her. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling my close whispering into my ear for me to go faster. I find her g-spot and thrust harder and deeper, my tip pressing against it making her moan loudly and arch her back.

She bites her lip trying to stifle moans as I speed up my thrusts while fully laying on her making me go even deeper. I bite down on her neck making her bleed a little then giving it a small kiss, turning it into a hickey. She moans louder and louder as I feel her walls begin to clench around me.

Making love faces, making love faces

Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'

Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and

Making love faces, making love faces

My hands rubbin' on your skin

Let's go hard don't hold it in, love faces

I thrust one last time before cumming and her walls clench tightly around me and she climaxes, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her body shivers as she feels the after shock.

"I love you Jace." She whispers before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too babe." I say before shifting her so she's laying on the side of me, her leg draped over my thighs and her arms wrapped around my neck.

***Line Break***

**(No POV)**

Jade and Jace woke up with a loud thump. Jace threw on some sweat pants and walked downstairs, stumbling over a few people from the party. He listened closely to where the noise is coming from only to see some random guy banging his head against the wall.

"Dude! Must you make so much noise?!" Jace whisper-yelled at the strange man. The man just looked up at him and passed out.

"Fucking weirdo." Jace muttered as he walked back upstairs, purposefully stepping on a few passed out people. Jace plopped himself on his bed, hearing the faint sounds of the shower running along with Jade's singing. After a moment or two Jade came out with a breathtaking outfit. Wearing dark grey acid washed jeans that shows off her curvy legs, a crop top that says 'Born Petty' in red bold words and black combat boots. Her hair thrown in a high pony tail with her favorite scissor-like chopsticks at the base, her favorite scissor necklace draped around her neck. She has on minimal makeup only a little eyeliner and some dark red matte lipstick.

"Damn." Jace whispered to himself, fully taking in Jade's stunning look all Jade could do was smirk in return.

"I see you like my new outfit babe." She says planting a kiss on his cheek then heading downstairs. Jace ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his pants and decided to take a shower. After scrubbing the shampoo and conditioner out his hair (and getting rid of the 'morning wood') he slipped on a pair of dull black jeans, a dark grey tank top and a black and red checker flannel shirt finishing his outfit with his red converses.

Ignoring the scattered clothes in his room Jace headed downstairs and noticed that the place was rather...clean? No red cups, no passed out drunk people, no dj booth, no scattered liquor bottles only Jade sitting on the counter with a smug look on her face.

"Uh...babe what happened to the...well...everything?" Jace questioned her, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Cleaning crew came along and you need to stop taking 30 minutes to get ready." She replied, a small smirk playing at her lips. Jace rolled his eyes and muttered a 'shutup' in return.

"C'mon let's head to Devil's Express." Jace said and snatched his keys, walking towards the front door.

"Devil's Express?" Jade questioned him and gave him a skeptical look.

"You'll see." Jace said as he held the passenger door open for her.

***Arriving At Devil's Express***

"Woah." Jade breathe out, in awe of the place's exterior design. The words Devil's Express printed out in bold reddish color, the illusion of flames engulfing each bold word. The building painted in black and gives off another illustration of flames making their way up each corner of the building.

Jace just smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her into the building. Jace heard another 'woah' coming from Jade as they entered the Express. Each wall painted with a dark reddish color, the ceiling painted black with hanging black chandelier including candles placed on each metal stance. 2 tables in each corner and a curly stairway leading to an area almost the same as downstairs but a few windows displayed.

"Hey Jace! Welcome back to Devil's Express, what can I get cha'?" The bartender greeted him, ignoring Jade's presence.

"Whacha' want babe." Jace whispers into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. The bartender giving Jade an envious glare.

"I'll take the Flaming Carmel Cappuccino." Jade says, eyeing the bartender.

"I'll take the Lucifer's Special." Jace says while giving Jade's waist a firm squeeze.

"$10.43 is your total." She says as Jace slaps a 20 dollar bill on the counter before Jade could reach into her pocket.

"Thanks for paying babe." Jade says giving him a small kiss and walking towards a table. After waiting a few moments the drinks were ready as Jace turned he saw that Jade was no where in sight, after walking up the spiral stairs he saw her sitting at the table with the best view outside, looking like she was deep in thought.

"Jade?" Jace asks while carrying the drinks to the table, hearing yet another 'woah' from Jade as she eyes her coffee with a small flame rimming the top.

"Hm?" Jade looks at him questionably, her mind pondering about this strange but cool place.

"You like animals right?" Jace asked watching her blow out the small flame on her coffee cup and taking a small sip.

"Yeah I always wanted a Rottweiler when I was 10, but I never had the chance to get one." Jade said as Jace gave her an pondering look.

"Why'd you ask?" Jade questioned him again, arching her left eyebrow.

"Just curious." Jace says smugly, standing up and holding out a hand for her.

"Where are we going this time?" Jade asks taking his hand and walking back to his car.

"School. We already missed 2nd period." Jace says while opening the passenger door for her once again.

***Arriving At Hollywood Arts***

**(Jace's POV)**

"There go the dark and mysterious couple." Andre says a smug look on his face.

"Shut up we were busy." I say sipping my black coffee and giving Jade's hand a firm squeeze.

"Doing what?" Andre replies, that smug look still on his face as he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Drop it Harris or I'll sew that mouth of yours shut." Jade says giving him a cold glare while the smug look on his face is now replaced with fear, I chuckle at the look on his face.

"I'm heading to class see you at lunch." Jade says walking away, still sipping on her coffee a small glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I need you to do me a big favor during lunch." I asked Andre while walking to class, informing him on my plans for Jade.

***Arriving At Sikowitz's Class***

"JACE ANDERSON AND ANDRE HARRIS WHY ARE YOU LATE IN MY CLASS!?" Sikowitz boomed, having the classmates all turn their heads in our direction.

"You gave me a pass to go to the bathroom then my locker." Andre said as he waved it around his face, then deliberately taking a seat next to Cat.

"What's your excuse, Anderson?" Sikowitz asked while giving me a questionable look.

"Don't have one." I say taking a seat next to my girlfriend.

"That mean you get a tar- good Gandhi I left my coconuts in the bathroom!" Sikowitz said before rushing out the classroom.

***Before Lunch***

**(Jade's POV)**

I grab a salad and head to the table, sitting in my usual spot in the shade where no sunlight is at. After a few minutes the gang started showing up fans sitting at the table, giving me small greets.

"Jade...Where is Jace?" Cat asks, noticing that he isn't sitting by me.

"How should I know?" I replied bitterly back, adding more bite to it then usual.

"Play nice Jade." Beck interjected while giving her a disapproving look.

"Go to hell Oliver." I grit at him while stabbing my salad.

"Already there." He muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear him as my head shot up.

"Oh really-

"SHUT UP!" Tori shouted out, causing me and Beck to stop bickering and going back to stabbing at my salad. After a few moments of silence and Cat talking about her crazy brother, Jace finally came and sat down with a small box in his hands.

"Where were you and what's that box for?" I questioned him while eyeing him and the small box wrapped in black paper with a white bow on top.

"Happy early birthday babe." He whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked confused as he shoved the gift in front of me, my birthday isn't until April 13th and it's March 20th. After a minute of eyeballing the gift I finally opened it only to see a black collar with scissors printed on it. Oh lord...

"Why did you get me a dog collar?" I ask, secretly hoping he isn't in to some freaky kinky shit.

"Andre show her the rest of the gift." Jace said as he pulled up a small/medium sized box, with small holes poked in the inside. I snatched up the box from him and held it close to my ear, hearing small whimpers from the inside.

"You didn't." I said not believing him, thinking its some type of prank he's pulling on me. I opened the box and a small cute Rottweiler puppy jumps out and into my lap, its tail shaking from side to side at a frantic pace while its front paws are perched on my chest, giving me a cute puppy dog look. Ugh...he's changing me, Jade doesn't do cute.

"It's a boy, Jade." Jace said while putting the collar on him.

"And you get to name him whatever you want." He added while petting him.

"Name him Sparkles!" Cat shouted excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat while Jace shouted a no and Cat instantly pouted and said 'phooey'.

"Maximus?" Beck asked while taking a bite from his pizza, I gave him a glare as he put his hands up in surrender.

"How about Lucifer." Tori blurted out and received odd looks from everybody but me. Not bad. Vega is smarter than I thought.

"What kind of name is Lucifer?" Andre asked looking at Vega like she had a second head.

"It just popped up and it's Jade's dog so it has to be something dark and twisted...no offense Jade." Tori said as I gave her a nod.

"None taken, and I actually like that name Vega...not bad." I said while giving her a small nod of approval, looking down at the small puppy and seeing he actually like that name.

"Lucifer it is." I said while the puppy yawned and laid down as his eyes fluttered closed while his breathing became more slow and deeper.

"AWW-

"SHHH!" I shushed Cat before she could say anything else, while she muttered a small phooey.

***After School; Heading To The Anderson Household***

**(Jace's POV)**

After getting Lucifer's name tag me and Jade decided to hang out at my place, not before Jade told me to stop at her house and to stay in the car while she goes and get something real quick.

Pushing my curiosity in the back of my head, we enter my house and I could hear Jess's small footsteps trailing down the stairs.

"Jace!" She squealed not before giving my leg a firm squeeze, I bent down and picked her up and spun her around a bit as she squealed in my arms while yelling for me to put her down.

"Hey Jess." Jade greeted while giving her a small hug before she could pull away Jade pulled out something and handed it to Jess. She let out a small squeal and gave Jade one last hug before rushing back up to her room.

"What'd you give her?" I asked.

"A China doll that I bought and a few good outfits to go with it." Jade replied, as I gave her a small smile.

"Look at you...being sweet and all." I cooed as she gave me a semi-hard glare but gave a small smile anyway.

"So Jace...Who's she?" A deep voice known as my bastard of a father asked, sitting at the table, with a weird look on his face as he eyeballed my girlfriend. Count to 10 Jace, don't lose it.

"This is my girlfriend Jade West." I replied in a bitter tone, as I felt Jade intertwine her hands with mine and giving it a small squeeze.

"Interesting." He replied, still ogling my girlfriend.

"And will you stop staring at her." I said, it was just the look on his face and the way he was looking at her just irked me, ignoring the presence of my father I started to pull Jade up the stairs until-

"Your brother is coming home soon." He says and picks up his briefcase, searching through the contents in it as I stop dead in my tracks.

"What." I ask my voice dropped down deeper than usual as Jade gave my hand another small squeeze. Remember Jace your girlfriend is right beside you, don't freak out.

"What do you mean he's coming home?!" I grit out, demanding an answer as Jade gives my hand another squeeze.

"He's coming home for dinner and he's saying here for a few months." He says like its so simple but in reality it's not. I feel Jade tugging on my hand, signaling for me to go upstairs with her. Complying with her request we both head upstairs into my room.

I plop on my bed with my head in my hands, my mind internally screaming for this day to now be over.

"Jace what's wrong with your brother coming over?" Jade asks as she sits next to me, shifting me and her so my head is resting on her lap.

"He's not my real brother...he's my step brother and he's nothing but a spoiled brat. All my father and stepmother do is shower him in acceptance and money while I'm kicked to the side. Every time he would do something wrong I was the one who had to suffer the consequences. Like I remember this one time where he raped my old best friend, she moved away and I never heard from her again." I said remembering what happened to her.

***Flashback***

'Jace I'm sorry but I'm moving.' She said as tears began to well up in her eyes, a few slipping in the process.

'Why?!' I asked while wiping some tears from her face.

'I-I-I can't tell you...I'm just moving away.' She stuttered out, the tears began flowing even faster.

'Please don't go! I-I can't live without you...I can't live without my best friend.'I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and laying my head on her should.

'I'm sorry but I have to go.' She says as she begins to pull away.

'And do me two favors Jace.' She says before making another move.

'What?' I ask a stray tear trailing down my face.

'Always protect Jess and here read this note. It'll tell you why I'm moving but don't read it now, wait until I'm gone.' She says while walking towards the car door not before giving me one last wave. After watching the car leave the block completely I open the piece of paper it read:

Dear Jace,

As much as it hurts me to leave, I have to. I wish I could muster up the courage to tell you in person a and have you help me but I'm too scared to do so. He did this to me. He made me scared. He violated me. He promised he would kill me it I told anyone. He stole my virginity.

He hurt me, beat me until I passed out. He said he would kill me and my family if they found out what happened. In order to protect those I love I have to move far away. Maybe we'll meet again or not. I just hope I don't see him ever again. I can't sleep and/or never will sleep thinking about what he did to me.

The trickery. The pain. The restless nights. The screams for him to stop. The help never coming. Everything he's done has changed my life...forever.

So please keep your promises and always stay by Jess's side. Don't let her out of your sight, don't let him be alone with her.

Because Tyler Anthony Anderson is a dangerous man.

-Ashley.

*Flash In*

A stray tear rolled down my face as I finished, I looked up and saw Jade's eyes were blank and had a small sad glint in them. She ran her fingers through my hair and wiped the stray tear from my face and gave me a small peck.

"If he was to ever hurt you I swear I'll lose it and kill him." I say while looking her dead in the eyes with a serious look on my face as a small smile crack on her face.

"You're cute when your overprotective." Jade said while giving me another peck on the lips.

"Whatev-

"Jace come down now and bring your girlfriend your brother is here." My father interrupted me and Jade as I gritted my teeth at the thought of my brother walking inside the front door.

"Damn it." I muttered while standing up and grabbing Jade's hand.

"Don't worry babe I'll always be by your side." Jade says reassuring me of my thoughts.

"If he tries anything Jade please tell me asap." I say before walking downstairs and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"So Jace who is the beautiful girl next to you." Tyler asks, eyeing her body as my grip on Jade's hand tightens a bit.

"My name is Jade West." Jade greeted him and gave him a small nod, as his eyes continue to trail up and down her body. What is with all the fucking perverts in this damn house?!

"Stop eyeing here like she's a piece of meat Tyler." I said becoming irritated at his presence as Jade rubbed her thumb against my hand, signaling for me to stay calm.

"Well don't just stand there, come and have a seat." Pauline said as I pulled out a chair for Jade and I sat next to her with Jess on my right.

"So Tyler, why did you decide to come home so early." Pauline asked while setting up the table and placing the food on each plate.

"Well I decided to come home and visit my favorite mother and good ole father, and not to forget my brother." He added while looking at me with a smirk on his face, I clench my fist to the point where my knuckles are turning white. Breathe Jace don't loose your cool.

"Step-brother." I corrected him as my bastard...I mean father gave me a disapproving look.

"Anyway I'm glad your ho-

*DING DONG*

"Thank god!" I murmured as Jade proceeded to give me a small pinch, causing me to hiss quietly in pain.

"Hello I'm here for Jace." A familiar female voice said as my head shot up and snapped in the direction from where the voice came from.

"Mom?!" I ask walking closer to the door, then realizing it was her and pulled her into a tight embrace. I haven't seen her in a few years, she's been going through some tough times and she couldn't pick me up but now this just made my day get much better.

"Pack your all stuff your coming with me." She said while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Wait what?!" I said not realizing what she was talking about.

"I got full custody!" She said while holding up the paper, a huge smile draped across her face. I snatched up the paper as my eyes scanned over it until I reach one line,

I Judy Latrice Anderson hereby take Jace Drew Anderson into full custody.

"Holy crap!" I say while giving my mom one last hug before rushing upstairs and packing my stuff, then rushing into Jess's room and packing all of her stuff. I made my way downstairs with about 4 duffle bags and a small box with Jess's dolls in it.

"C'mon Jade and Jess." I say while putting the stuff in her trunk.

"Where are we going Jace?" Jess asked and Jade just arched her eyebrow.

"We're going to stay at Auntie Judy's house." I say as she squeals in delight and rushes to the car, holing her new favorite China doll.

"WHAT?!" Father shouted and stood up abruptly, rushing towards the front door.

"I got full custody of him and you'll never see him again you filthy bastard and you'll be hearing from my lawyer about the details." My mom incensed at him, narrowing her eyes. Woo! Go mom!

I then see something I thought he would never ever dare to do. Her raised his hand and was preparing to slap her until I stopped him. "How dare you try to put your goddamn hands on my mother. MY FUCKING MOTHER!" I seethed at him, my vision beginning to turn red.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" I question him, while twisting his wrist in my hand as he groans in pain.

"You will never ever put you filthy hands on my mother again you worthless piece of shit." I grit out, my voice dropped down a few notches, I let go of his now red and bruised wrist and head to the car, stress ball in hand with Jade and my mom hot on my heels.

She gets in the car and starts it up while me and Jade sit in the back with Jess. She quickly pulls off, the ride is quiet the only noise is Jess singing quietly to herself.

"We're here." Mom says excitedly while turning off the engine and grabbing the small box of dolls.

"Wow." Jess whispered out as she saw the big house. This house had to at least have 2 or 3 floors in it. The front decorated nicely, a small cobblestone pathway leading to the driveway. A black pocket fence surrounded the entire house including the backyard. The grass freshly cut, with a few bushes in the front and one rose bush to the right and finally a 2 car garage door.

"You moved?!" I asked, trying to forget what just happened 20 minutes ago while pushing my anger aside.

"Yeah, I wanted for you to finish school here and it's only a few blocks away." She says as she opens the front door, leading to a foyer.

"Jace I know you want to have your own space most of the time so I'm giving you the honor of having your own place...well almost." She says as she grabs Jess's bags and leads her to her own room.

"Wait...so the basement is all for me?" I shouted/asked.

"Yes." She shouted back, I quickly turned to Jade and embrace her in a hug.

"I kinda have my own place." I said, breaking the hug and grabbing her hand while heading down to the basement.

"You know what that means." I say while wriggling my eyebrows suggestively and leaning in to give her a kiss-

"NO IT DOESN'T!" My mom shouted as Jade began laughing her ass off, my cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"MOM!"

**A/N-I had a plan for this chapter but I lost it and well this is what happened. Sorry for the wait, I had to go back and re-edit because Fanfiction would accept the longer version I had before (I'm still in my iPhone). So I could do the intro like I wanted. But anyway thanks to all the people who followed, reviewed and favorited! **

**If You Or Somebody Else You Know Have Been Sexually Assaulted Please Call 1-800-656-HOPE(4673) or Go To . For More Information. **

**Rape (Sexual Assault) Is Not A Joke And It Is Meant To Be Taken Seriously.**


	8. From Intruders to Tongue Piercings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fictional family known as the Anderson's. **

_Previously On The New Kid..._

_"Hello I'm here for Jace." A familiar female voice said as my head shot up and snapped in the direction from where the voice came from. _

_"Mom?!" I ask walking closer to the door, then realizing it was her and pulled her into a tight embrace. I haven't seen her in a few years, she's been going through some tough times and she couldn't pick me up but now this just made my day get much better. _

_"Pack your all stuff your coming with me." She said while giving me a kiss on my forehead. _

_"Wait what?!" I said not realizing what she was talking about. _

_"I got full custody!" She said while holding up the paper, a huge smile draped across her face. I snatched up the paper as my eyes scanned over it until I reach one line,_

_I Judy Latrice Anderson hereby take Jace Drew Anderson into full custody._

_"Holy crap!" I say while giving my mom one last hug before rushing upstairs and packing my stuff, then rushing into Jess's room and packing all of her stuff. I made my way downstairs with about 4 duffle bags and a small box with Jess's dolls in it. _

_"C'mon Jade and Jess." I say while putting the stuff in her trunk. _

_"Where are we going Jace?" Jess asked and Jade just arched her eyebrow. _

_"We're going to stay at Auntie Judy's house." I say as she squeals in delight and rushes to the car, holing her new favorite China doll. _

_"WHAT?!" Father shouted and stood up abruptly, rushing towards the front door. _

_"I got full custody of him and you'll never see him again you filthy bastard." My mom incensed at him, narrowing her eyes. Woo! Go mom!_

_I then see something I thought he would never ever dare to do. Her raised his hand and was preparing to slap her until I stopped him. "How dare you try to put your goddamn hands on my mother. MY FUCKING MOTHER!" I seethed at him, my vision beginning to turn red. _

_"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" I question him, while twisting his wrist in my hand as he groans in pain. _

_"You will never ever put you filthy hands on my mother again you worthless piece of shit." I grit out, my voice dropped down a few notches, I let go of his now red and bruised wrist and head to the car, stress ball in hand with Jade and my mom hot on my heels. _

_She gets in the car and starts it up while me and Jade sit in the back with Jess. She quickly pulls off, the ride is quiet the only noise is Jess singing quietly to herself. _

_"We're here." Mom says excitedly while turning off the engine and grabbing the small box of dolls. _

_"Wow." Jess whispered out as she saw the big house. This house had to at least have 2 or 3 floors in it. The front decorated nicely, a small cobblestone pathway leading to the driveway. A black picket fence surrounded the entire house including the backyard. The grass freshly cut, with a few bushes in the front and one rose bush to the right and finally a 2 car garage door. _

_"You moved?!" I asked, trying to forget what just happened 20 minutes ago while pushing my anger aside. _

_"Yeah, I wanted for you to finish school here and it's only a few blocks away." She says as she opens the front door, leading to a foyer. _

_"Jace I know you want to have your own space most of the time so I'm giving you the honor of having your own place...well almost." She says as she grabs Jess's bags and leads her to her own room. _

_"Wait...so the basement is all for me?" I shouted/asked. _

_"Yes." She shouted back, I quickly turned to Jade and embrace her in a hug. _

_"I kinda have my own place." I said, breaking the hug and grabbing her hand while heading down to the basement. _

_"You know what that means." I say while wriggling my eyebrows suggestively and leaning in to give her a kiss-_

_"NO IT DOESN'T!" My mom shouted as Jade began laughing her ass off, my cheeks blushing with embarrassment. _

_"MOM!" _

***Line Break***

**(Jade's POV)**

"So babe...about what happened earlier..." I trailed off.

"Let's not talk about that...yet." He trailed off, his fists clenching for a little then turning back to normal.

"Well, just know that I'm here for you and you can talk to me if you want to." I say while intertwining our hands together and giving his a small squeeze.

"Thanks love ya." He says as he gives me a small peck on the lips.

"Love ya too."

***Later That Night***

**(At The West's Household, still Jade's POV)**

I sigh as I plop myself into my bed, Lucifer jumping in my bed and laying down. I give him a small pat on the head as I change into some more comfortable clothes. I peel the covers back and slide in, carefully and not trying to wake the sleeping puppy. Trying to stifle a yawn, my eyes begin to slowly close as my mind went to a deep, dark and peaceful place.

***BARK BARK***

"Argh...Lucifer go sit boy." I groan and turn over, trying to ignore the puppy's growling and barking. That's when I heard a noise coming from downstairs and I quickly shot up and grabbed my sharpest pair of scissors.

Quietly and slowly tip-toeing downstairs, gripping the scissors tight as the noise becomes louder the more closer I get. My hearts pounding as I make it to the last step and hear the noise is coming from the kitchen.

Slowly walking towards the kitchen and seeing nothing, as my mind twists and turns.

"I could've sworn I heard something down here." I muttered as I continued to investigate the entire kitchen.

"BOO!" A deep dark chilling masculine voice blurs out in my ear as my reflexes kick in. Using my knuckle to hit him in the balls, and throwing him to the ground as hard as I could while holding the scissors close to his throat.

"Jeez Jade, all a dude wanted was a sandwich." A familiar voice groans out as I clap my hands together and the light flicks on, I see Jace with a pained expression on his face and his hands clutching his crotch.

"Jesus Jace! I thought you were some thief." I say as I sit the scissors on the nearby counter and grabbing a small bag of ice, slapping it on his crotch and earning another grunt/groan.

"If I wouldn't have said anything you would've probably slit my throat." Jace says while shoving the whole ice pack down his pants and letting out a shaky breath and a small shiver.

"C'mon let's head to my room where I could tend to your 'medical issues'." I say as I grab his hand and forced him to limp up the stairs and into my room, he slowly eases himself on my bed as I begin unbuckling his belt.

"If getting hit in the balls earns me some head then I'll start to break in more often." Jace smirks and places his hands behind his head

"I'm not giving you head asshole, I'm trying to see if your bruising." I grit out as I continue to pulls his pants down and his boxers. Moving his shaft out the way and inspecting his sacs, and seeing that there's nothing wrong with him. _I should've hit him harder, maybe that'll teach him not to come to my house in the middle of the night. _

"Jace now is not the time to be getting a boner." I pouted as I feel his stick begin to stiffen.

"It's hard when your hands are so soft." He quietly moans out, gently thrusting into my hand.

"Jace." I whine as I let go, with a groan he nearly rips his shirt and pants off in one quick motion, leaving himself in his boxers. He crushes his lips against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth while his hands travel dangerously low.

"Jace I'm not having sex with yo-Mmmh." I moan out as he kisses my neck and bites down on my pulse, and turning the bite mark into a hickey.

"Jace?" I call out in a shaky breath, trying to regain my composure.

"Hmm?" He mumbles out as he continues to kiss, suck and bite my neck.

"Not happening." I say as I push him off and slip back under the covers, turning my back to him.

"Aww please babe?" He whines like a 5 year old who's asking for a candy bar.

"Not happening." I sing out as he groans in displeasure, not before slipping under the covers with me and sliding his arm around my waist. His hand rubbing my stomach, causing my skin to prickle under his touch and letting out a breathy sigh.

He continues torturing me as his hands slid lower, I bite my lip in anticipation as his hands continue to roam my hips and inner thighs. His hands dip into my underwear and he parts my nether lips, sliding his middle finger up and down as I try to control my breathing.

"Jace please babe. All I want to do is cuddle." I whimper out while grabbing his hand, trying to move it away.

"Fine but you owe me for hitting my balls." He says as he moves his hand back to my waist and giving me one last kiss on my neck before slowly drifting to sleep.

***In The Morning***

**(Jade's POV)**

I wake up to an empty bed, the spot where Jace was is not where Lucifer is on his back, snoring a little with his paws twitching. I smile and move slowly and carefully, not to awaken the sleeping puppy and make my way towards the bathroom.

Peeling off the clothes, jumping into the hot shower and using my special _Dark Desires _body wash, I step out and wrap a towel around me. _Time to try on the new outfit I bought. _

After slipping on my black lace thong underwear with matching bra, I slip on this black crop top that says 'I'm Flawless Bitch' and some dark acid washed jeans that were slightly ripped in the knee, to tie my outfit together I slipped on some all black Chucks. After looking in the mirror I realized that I didn't do my hair.

Sighing angrily, I run the comb and brush through my hair a few times, letting the curls become more wavy. After putting on some black eyeliner, mascara and some lip tattoo thing that Cat bought me. The tattoo had red lips and the word kiss is printed on the bottom lip in italics. Then rolling some non-oily lip balm on my lips, finally satisfied with my look, I walk downstairs only to see a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Had to leave early and I'm getting back at you for hitting me in the balls AND leaving me with a boner. But anyway I'll see you during lunch and I know your already missed 1st and 2nd period so hurry up and get there because I have a special surprise for you. Love ya _

_-Jace _

I smile at the letter while getting my stuff together, still remembering what happened last night. After speed-walking to the school, I quickly shuffle to my locker and stuff my belongings inside and quickly head to 3rd period.

***Starting Lunch***

**(Jade's POV)**

I inwardly groan at the sound of the bell, thanking God for speeding up time. Walking towards my locker and passing Andre on the way, but before I could say hello I was yanked into the janitors closet.

"Mmm Jade, you shouldn't have worn that outfit." Jace murmurs as he wraps his arms around my waist, giving my neck small kisses and pushing his crotch against my ass.

"Hello to you too." I say sarcastically and inwardly stifle a moan as his crotch pushes against ass. He bends me over quickly and pulls my pants along with my underwear down.

"Hmm so that's what you wanted- UGH!" I groan out as I feel his tongue trace my outer lips, as I feel this small ball along with it. He got his tongue pierced., at first it feels weird but after a few moments it feel pretty good. _Mmm...kinky. _

He plunges his tongue into my awaiting hole, the small metal ball hitting my walls. I moan out as he dips it in faster and faster. I clenched my fists together as I felt him slap my ass while going even faster and deeper.

"I'M CUMMING JACE!" I bellow out as my body jerks and twitch in pleasure. He backs away not before giving my ass another slap, with shaky legs I pull up my panties and pants.

"How'd you like it?" He asked, leaning back on the wall licking his lips.

"It's a odd sensation at first but then it feels fucking amazing." I say and sit on one of the boxes, trying to regain my strength.

"C'mon we got to get to lunch babe." He says but I shake my head no, he looks at me for a moment before picking me up and throwing my over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream and kick as he continues to walk towards the cafe, ignoring the looks he got.

"Don't fight it or you'll make it worse." He threatens me and continues to walk towards Festus's Grub Truck.

"Hey buddy what can I get cha'." He asks his accent thick as a brick. _Does he not notice me kicking and flailing my arms? _

"One slice of pizza and one salad." He says as he pulls out a 10 dollar bill and fixes me on his shoulder, and continues to act like nothing's wrong with this situation.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL-

_***SLAP***_

"OW! Did you just slap my ass?!" I asked/shouted dumbfounded and embarrassed at what he did.

"Yep and if you continue to act out I'll do it again." He says as he grabs the food and walks over to the normal table where we sit.

"Why do you have Jade- you know what I don't wanna know." Andre says and goes back to eating his food., while everyone else stared at the couple (along with Cat's giggling). As Jace put me down and forced me to sit, Rex spoke up.

"Damn Jade, you got a phat ass!" The puppet says as I yank it from Robbie's hands, pulling out my sharpest scissors and cutting its arms, legs and hair off then tossing the parts back to Robbie as he squeaks out in fear.

"So Jace I see you got your tongue pierced." Andre starts as they both begin a conversation about tattoos and piercing. I notice that Beck and Vega are sitting far apart from each other, Beck glancing at her every so often and Vega looking down like she was about to cry. I whip out my phone and send her a quick text to meet me in the janitors closet after lunch, she looks up at me for a brief second then goes back to picking at her fries. _I can't torment her when she's down and depressed. _

***BRING BRONG BRINGGG***

I give Jace a quick peck on the lips and made a beeline for the janitors closet. After waiting patiently for a few moments the door clicked and the handle turned, only to reveal a depressed looking Tori Vega. She tossed her bag to the side and slid down the wall until she met the cold floor.

"What's the matter Tori?" I ask softly and not trying to startle the unhappy girl.

"It's about Beck." She murmured, her voice threatening to crack as a stray tear fell from her eye.

"What about Beck? What happened between you two?" I asked and wiped the tear from her face with some tissue and handed it to her.

"We were having sex and he moaned out another girl's name." Tori said her voice cracked at the end as the tears began to flow freely.

"Damn Tori...I just... I mean wh-

"That's not the point Jade... He moaned out your name." She said as she furiously tried to wipe the tears from her face, until she gave up and broke down completely.

"I'm sorry Tori..." I say speechless as I bring her into a hug she flinches a little but gives in, as she cries in my arms. _Damn that's must've broke her heart._

_*flashback*_

_Outside of Beck's RV was cries, screams and grunts of pleasure. The lights are dimmed down and the smell of vanilla filled the RV. Taking place inside the RV was one of the Hollywood Arts famous couple, Beck and Tori. _

_Beck naked with Tori on top of him, riding him like a bull. Screams and cries of pleasure comes from Tori's mouth, as her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head. Grunts and small moans came from Beck's as he pounded Tori's slop hole. _

_'Ahh.' She mewled as she started bouncing up and down faster, biting her lip in the process as his hand slapped her right ass-cheek while thrusting faster to maintain tempo. _

_'AH BECK! I'm so close keep going!" Tori wailed in pleasure as Beck increased his speed even more, producing more faster, harder and deeper thrusts as he give her ass a few good slaps. _

_'Ugh JADE!' Beck grunted out, as Tori stopped bouncing and Beck realized what he just shouted. _

_'I-I didn't mean to shout her name out Tori I'm sorry.' He said as Tori immediately de-mounted him and gathered her clothes, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_'No Beck! Why are you thinking about her?' Tori said as she stopped a moment, awaiting his answer but got no response. _

_'Do you still love her Beck?' Tori asked while quickly sliding on her shirt and shoes. _

_'No I love you and only you.' Beck said as he slipped on his boxers and tried to get closer to Tori but she backed away. _

_'No..I-I think we need a b-b-break.' Tori stuttered out as the tears began to stream down her cheeks, she ran out as Beck tried to catch up with her but she was too fast for him. _

_'FUCK!' Beck shouted out in the darkness, clutching his hair tightly in his hands as a tear fell from his eye. __**I can't lose her now, I need her in my life. **_

_*flash-in*_

**(Jade's POV)**

"Hey Tori you wanna sit by me and Jace until you and Beck figure things out." Jade asks while giving Tori a small pat on the back, she finally stopped crying.

"Sure lets go. We don't wanna miss Sikowitz." Tori says as she stands up and holds out a hand for me, as I give her a mirror to fix her makeup so it doesn't look like she was crying.

"Ok Vega, I'll still be mean to you but not as harsh since you've been through a lot lately." I said going back to my bad-girl persona as she gives me a smile, a genuine 100-watt smile.

"Thanks Jade, you really are a good friend." She says smiling as I give her a semi-cold glare as we walked out the janitors closet.

**A/N-Ending there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to add some Bori drama to it...so there you go. But anyway I'm giving you guys a heads up because in a few days school is starting back, so I won't have as much time to update like I want to. So stay tuned for future updates**


	9. Jace Helps Tori-With A Sprain Tongue?

A/N-*gasps* Did she really just update twice in one day- YOU DAMN RIGHT I DID! Anyway just read the chapter and enjoy!

Previously on The New Kid...

"So Jace I see you got your tongue pierced." Andre starts as they both begin a conversation about tattoos and piercing. I notice that Beck and Vega are sitting far apart from each other, Beck glancing at her every so often and Vega looking down like she was about to cry. I whip out my phone and send her a quick text to meet me in the janitors closet after lunch, she looks up at me for a brief second then goes back to picking at her fries. I can't torment her when she's down and depressed.

*BRING BRONG BRINGGG*

I give Jace a quick peck on the lips and made a beeline for the janitors closet. After waiting patiently for a few moments the door clicked and the handle turned, only to reveal a depressed looking Tori Vega. She tossed her bag to the side and slid down the wall until she met the cold floor.

"What's the matter Tori?" I ask softly and not trying to startle the unhappy girl.

"It's about Beck." She murmured, her voice threatening to crack as a stray tear fell from her eye.

"What about Beck? What happened between you two?" I asked and wiped the tear from her face with some tissue and handed it to her.

"We were having sex and he moaned out another girl's name." Tori said her voice cracked at the end as the tears began to flow freely.

"Damn Tori...I just... I mean wh-

"That's not the point Jade... He moaned out your name." She said as she furiously tried to wipe the tears from her face, until she gave up and broke down completely.

"I'm sorry Tori..." I say speechless as I bring her into a hug she flinches a little but gives in, as she cries in my arms. Damn that's must've broke her heart.

*flashback*

Outside of Beck's RV was cries, screams and grunts of pleasure. The lights are dimmed down and the smell of vanilla filled the RV. Taking place inside the RV was one of the Hollywood Arts famous couple, Beck and Tori.

Beck naked with Tori on top of him, riding him like a bull. Screams and cries of pleasure comes from Tori's mouth, as her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head. Grunts and small moans came from Beck's as he pounded Tori's slop hole.

'Ahh.' She mewled as she started bouncing up and down faster, biting her lip in the process as his hand slapped her right ass-cheek while thrusting faster to maintain tempo.

'AH BECK! I'm so close keep going!" Tori wailed in pleasure as Beck increased his speed even more, producing more faster, harder and deeper thrusts as he give her ass a few good slaps.

'Ugh JADE!' Beck grunted out, as Tori stopped bouncing and Beck realized what he just shouted.

'I-I didn't mean to shout her name out Tori I'm sorry.' He said as Tori immediately de-mounted him and gathered her clothes, tears welling up in her eyes.

'No Beck! Why are you thinking about her?' Tori said as she stopped a moment, awaiting his answer but got no response.

'Do you still love her Beck?' Tori asked while quickly sliding on her shirt and shoes.

'No I love you and only you.' Beck said as he slipped on his boxers and tried to get closer to Tori but she backed away.

'No..I-I think we need a b-b-break.' Tori stuttered out as the tears began to stream down her cheeks, she ran out as Beck tried to catch up with her but she was too fast for him.

'FUCK!' Beck shouted out in the darkness, clutching his hair tightly in his hands as a tear fell from his eye. I can't lose her now, I need her in my life.

*flash-in*

(Jade's POV)

"Hey Tori you wanna sit by me and Jace until you and Beck figure things out." Jade asks while giving Tori a small pat on the back, she finally stopped crying.

"Sure lets go. We don't wanna miss Sikowitz." Tori says as she stands up and holds out a hand for me, as I give her a mirror to fix her makeup so it doesn't look like she was crying.

"Ok Vega, I'll still be mean to you but not as harsh since you've been through a lot lately." I said going back to my bad-girl persona as she gives me a smile, a genuine 100-watt smile.

"Thanks Jade, you really are a good friend." She says smiling as I give her a semi-cold glare as we walked out the janitors closet.

*Line Break*

(Jace's POV)

After taking my seat and waiting for Jade to show up in Sikowitz class. After chit-chat with Andre about tattoos and piercings, me and him scheduled a appointment to get tattoos. I already figured out what tattoo design I want, it's a woman with angel wings that are almost being spreading out, her hair flowing up in the air with her halo semi hovering over her head and finally her face turned slightly to face the person who's looking at it and underneath the tattoo in italics it'll say:

Jadelyn Caroline West, the guardian angel that's been there for me when times were tough, I love her with all my heart and till death she will always be my only angel and true love.

I sigh, remembering the intense amount of pain I have to go through for the outline and the coloring for the tattoo and even the words. Before the bell could ring Jade busted through the door with Tori right behind her, her eyes looking a little puffy as if she was crying. As Jade makes her way towards me she pulls another chair by her and sits as Tori sits next to her. Doesn't she normally sit next to Beck?...Weird.

"Everything ok babe?" I whisper into her ear as the bell rings and Sikowitz crawls into the classroom from the window. Weird ass teacher right? I know...

Jade nods and grabs my hand intertwining our fingers together and giving me a firm squeeze. As Sikowitz rants on about how 'delightful coconuts are and how they give him visions', out of nowhere he calls me and Tori to the stage.

"Jade 9 times out of 10 I'll have to kiss Tori, so if I do please don't be angry at me or Tori and if you do feel some anger or jealousy I'll let you do anything you want to me or...you could just kill Sikowitz." I quickly whisper into her ear before going up to the stage where Tori was waiting.

"Ok Toro and...the Male Version of a Jade, this is a angsty/romantic scene where you and him have been having problems since day one...ok ready set ACTION!" He quickly said as Tori started.

"I'm sorry Antonio but things are not working out between us." Tori said getting into character.

"But Casey baby we can work this out, we can fix this...we can fix us." I say hopefully as I grab both of her hands, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Do you still love her?" She asked, her voice threatening to crack as tears begin to well up in her eyes. What is she talking about?

"No baby listen I love you and only you, I only love her like she's my sister. Why can't you understand that?" I ask while giving her hands a firm squeeze, the tears now spilling from her eyes as she shakes her head continuously.

"No...I-I can't do this!" She says as she moves away from me and runs out the door, leaving everyone but Jade shocked while Beck had regret written all over his face.

"Jade I'm gonna have a talk with her, if you want you could come." I quickly whisper in her ear as she signals for me to go while she keeps an eye on Beck, speak of the devil...

"Where are YOU going?" Beck asked, his voice laced with jealousy.

"Going to check on Tori as you could tell she was very cheery about something that she had to run out." I retaliate sarcastically as I walk out the classroom and to the janitors closet.

"Tori?" I ask into the darkness, like seriously it's friggen dark in this closet. My hand moving against the wall to find the light switch, after fumbling with the wall for a few moments I walk into a string, I pull it and-Wallah! The light flickered on.

"Tori are you ok?" I hear quiet sniffling from the corner as I see her, in a ball crying her eyes out.

"I'm fine...Jace right?" She asks as she wipes a few tears from her face while holding her hand out. I give her a small handshake and sit next to her.

"Look I'm fine. Let's just go back to class." She says as she gets up and dusts her clothes off and I do the same as she gives me a small fake smile.

"How come you smile here [points to her mouth] and not here [points to her eyes]?" I ask while sending Jade a quick text saying we're on our way back to class.

"Please Jace can we not talk about it." She frowned as I nodded and continued to walk out the janitors closet and back to Sikowitz.

"Before we go in...just remember Tori, if you need to talk to someone you'll always have me or Jade. I'm just a phone call away." I sincerely say as she nods and gives me a smile, a genuine smile. As soon as I open the door, all heads turn to us as I could feel Beck burning a few holes in my head. We both take a seat as Sikowitz continues his lesson, his lesson wandering off to coconuts again and how they give him visions. Odd man...

*After School, At The West Household*

(Jade's POV)

I tidy up my house because Jace is coming over and I don't want my place to look and smell like a pigsty. Humming and singing under my breath while washing dishes and cleaning the counter, I hear Lucifer whine. I look up to see him holding his small puppy bowl in his mouth, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Sorry boy. I forget to feed you." I say as I reach up and grab his Purina dry dog food and mixing it with his wet food, out of the corner of my eye I see him sitting on his hind legs and with his front paws up... Almost like he's begging for me to feed him.

"I'm going..jeez no need to beg pup." I say as I put his food down and he immediately digs into it, nearly knocking over his water bowl.

Going back to cleaning and singing under my breath, I spray my fresh linen febreeze around and lighting a watermelon/lemonade candle. Hey! Don't judge me...it smells good. I hear a small burp and I turn to see Lucifer lying on the floor, his belly pushed out and he lets out a long sigh of satisfaction.

"Fatass." I muttered as the doorbell rung, running my hand through my hair and peeping in the mirror one last time. I open the door to see Jace wearing some black basketball shorts and a muscle shirt that says 'Keep Looking Forward Bitch' along with a black Nike duffle bag.

"Nice shirt." I giggle out as he rolls his eyes but comes in away way.

"What's that smell? It smells good." He asks as he gives Lucifer a small pat on the head.

"It's a watermelon/lemonade candle. Smells good doesn't it?" I say as I plop myself on the couch.

"It does and can I ask you a question?" He says out of the blue and I nod, signaling for him to ask.

"Where are your parents?" He asks as I sigh and shift so I'm facing him while he drops his duffle bag and sits in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Well I never met my dad and my mom is always gone. She only comes by to see if I trashed the house and she leaves about 5 grand for me each month to survive, she still pays the bills and I only buy food for me and Lucifer." I say as his mouth drops and his eyes widen.

"Wait let me get this straight. She leaves you 5 grand each month and she left you all alone in the big ass house?" He asks as I nod.

"It gets lonely sometimes but I've gotten used to it." I say as I play with the stray strand of string on my sweat pants.

"But you have me and Lucifer and now you'll never be alone, I always be by your side babe." He says as he gives me a slow and passionate kiss, before things could heat up he pulled away.

"As much as I would like for this [signals his hands between him and Jade] I would like to shower because I don't smell so ripe." He says as he scrunches up his nose at his own body odor.

"C'mon I'll show you." I say as I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs and into my room.

"Here." I hand him a soft black cotton bathrobe, he turns and closes the door while I lie on my bed, thinking about all the drama this past week. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Jace was on top of me, lightly kissing me neck.

"Mmm Jace." I moaned feeling the warm metal tongue ball in my neck.

(Switching to Third Person's POV)

"Mmmn, Jace..." Jade mumbled, her breathing beginning to pick up as Jace pushed his hands under her shirt, gently squeezing her right tit. Before Jade could think her top and bra was off and on the floor as the cold air touched the heated skin of the raven haired beauty. A warm, wet and a heated sensation greeted Jade's left tit.

The warm sensation of the small little metal ball sliding in circles around her left nipple was better than she ever imagined, because it was combined with with the softness of Jace's tongue. The male version of Jade enjoyed assessing with his girlfriend's areola, swirling, teasing and biting the sensitive bud. Giving the other nipple the same treatment, Jace used it as an excuse to slid his hand down her sweat pants, pushing her panties aside and slowly dragging his finger up and down her wet slit.

"Mmm...ooooohhhh God!" Her back beginning to arch as his finger lightly circled her clit, he pulled his hand out of her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. He spreads her thighs and dives face first into her dripping slit, lapping up and down at a extremely slow pace then side to side.

"If you're gonna fuck me, at least let me get off, you fucking tease!" Jade gritted out in utter frustration, trying to move her hips but he held them down with an steel grip as he continued to tease her, after a few moments of teasing he plunged his tongue into her while his thumb was busy toying with her clit.

"Ohh Jace, ah mmm!" Jade moaned out and arched her back, struggling to breathe as she kept moaning incoherently. After a few moments of Jace plunging his tongue in and out of her at a face pace, she came harshly, her walls clenching on his tongue as her tangy (yet sweet) love juice spilled out.

Jade leaned up to see Jace holding his tongue between his forefinger and thumb while groaning slightly.

"Oh spai ih gue..." He said but only came out as a mumble, I sat up and arched my eyebrow. After a few moments of trying to translate what he said I figured it out, matching his actions with his mumblings.

I sprained his tongue! Haha! That's one way to shut his cocky ass up. I think it's my new favorite way...

After a few moments I felt bad, after all his tongue did do some sick wonders for me and my needs. I leaned forward, kissing the tip of his tongue gently where it was held by his fingers.

"Mm that's better..." He said before pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

"Alright that's enough of that for tonight." He says and pulls me under the cover with him, wrapping his arm around my waist and gently laying his head on my pillow. Hmm I guess I wore him out..

A/N-Don't ask where I was going because I really don't know... I feel like I'm losing my grip on this story but I don't want too because I worked so damn hard to get where I am now, but the feeling is still there. The video is meant for the near end of the chapter and I thought the last part was funny so I just threw it in. And I've had some thoughts and I might just start a new story, I don't know yet... I'm still debating about it. -sighs- I'm starting to hate writers block. It's 1:22am and I need some sleep so goodnight and enjoy the chapter... I guess?


	10. Mission-Get Bori Back On Board

A/N-FUCK YEAH! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! But in all seriousness this is more of a filler chapter so you can just wasn't until the morning when I update a more better chapter (*whispers* this is your opportunity to skip this chapter)! Read along or wait along?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fictional family name the Anderson's.

Previously On The New Kid...

"It does and can I ask you a question?" He says out of the blue and I nod, signaling for him to ask.

"Where are your parents?" He asks as I sigh and shift so I'm facing him while he drops his duffle bag and sits in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Well I never met my dad and my mom is always gone. She only comes by to see if I trashed the house and she leaves about 5 grand for me each month to survive, she still pays the bills and I only buy food for me and Lucifer." I say as his mouth drops and his eyes widen.

"Wait let me get this straight. She leaves you 5 grand each month and she left you all alone in the big ass house?" He asks as I nod.

"It gets lonely sometimes but I've gotten used to it." I say as I play with the stray strand of string on my sweat pants.

"But you have me and Lucifer and now you'll never be alone, I always be by your side babe." He says as he gives me a slow and passionate kiss, before things could hear up he pulled away.

"As much as I would like for this [signals his hands between him and Jade] I would like to shower because I don't smell so ripe." He says as he scrunches up his nose at his own body odor.

"C'mon I'll show you." I say as I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs and into my room.

"Here." I hand him a soft black cotton bathrobe, he turns and closes the door while I lie on my bed, thinking about all the drama this past week. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Jace was on top of me, lightly kissing me neck.

"Mmm Jace." I moaned feeling the warm metal tongue ball in my neck.

(Switching to Third Person's POV)

"Mmmn, Jace..." Jade mumbled, her breathing beginning to pick up as Jace pushed his hands under her shirt, gently squeezing her right tit. Before Jade could think her top and bra was off and on the floor as the cold air touched the heated skin of the raven haired beauty. A warm, wet and a heated sensation greeted Jade's left tit.

The warm sensation of the small little metal ball sliding in circles around her left nipple was better than she ever imagined, because it was combined with with the softness of Jace's tongue. The male version of Jade enjoyed assessing with his girlfriend's areola, swirling, teasing and biting the sensitive bud. Giving the other nipple the same treatment, Jace used it as an excuse to slid his hand down her sweat pants, pushing her panties aside and slowly dragging his finger up and down her wet slit.

"Mmn...ooooohhhh God!" Her back beginning to arch as his finger lightly circled her clit, he pulled his hand out of her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. He spreads her thighs and dives face first into her dripping slit, lapping up and down at a extremely slow pace then side to side.

"If you're gonna fuck me, at least let me get off, you damn tease!" Jade grit out in frustration, trying to move her hips but he held them down with an iron grip as he continued to tease her, after a few moments of teasing he plunged his tongue into her while his thumb was busy toying with her clit.

"Ohh Jace, ah mmm!" Jade moaned out and arched her back, struggling to breathe as she kept moaning incoherently. After a few moments of Jace plunging his tongue in and out of her at a face pace, she came harshly, her walls clenching on his tongue as her tangy love juice spilled out.

Jade leaned up to see Jace holding his tongue between his forefinger and thumb while groaning slightly.

"Oh spain ih ngue..." He said but only came out as a mumble, I sat up and arched my eyebrow. After a few moments of trying to translate what he said I figured it out, matching his actions with his mumblings.

I sprained his tongue! Haha! That's one way to shut his cocky ass up. I think it's my new favorite way...

After a few moments I felt bad, after all his tongue did do wonders for me and my needs. I leaned forward, kissing the tip of his tongue gently where it qanat held by his fingers.

"Mm that's better..." He said before pulling my closer to deepen the kiss.

"Alright that's enough of that for tonight." He says and pulls me under the cover with him, wrapping his arm around my waist and gently laying his head on my pillow. Hmm I guess I wore him out..

*Line Break*

(Third Person's POV)

Jace awoke with a small struggle, not only his tongue was still a little sore from last night but he kept hearing a small tapping-like noise. Slowly creaking down the stairs and into the kitchen, all Jace saw was Lucifer trying to grab his food bowl but couldn't because his mouth was too small and his chain kept hitting it.

"Here pup." Jace said while putting some wet puppy good for him as the pup quickly dove in. Jace took a quick look at the time 10:17am... WAIT...10:17AM?! Oh shit.

Jace flew up the stairs while nearly tripping in the process, he quickly shook Jade, she groaned in response but woke up anyway.

"Babe we already missed 2nd period...SO GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET IN THE SHOWER!" Jace shouted, quickly startling the raven haired beauty as she stumbled into the bathroom while Jace snatched up his duffle bag and ran to the second bathroom.

A few moments later both came out, Jace with a small smirk and Jade with a scowl on her face. Fully clothed and walking out the door to the car and arriving at the school, ignoring the looks they got they made it to their classes with at least a few minutes to learn a little bit.

*Arriving At Lunch*

(Jace's POV)

I was walking to lunch hand-in-hand with my girlfriend, as we were walking to the table we noticed that Cat and Robbie are trying to swallow each other, Andre looking envious at them and Beck eyeballing Tori. As we sat down Robbie and Cat sprang apart, a small blush forming on their cheeks.

"So Jace did you have fun last night?" Andre asks, a smirk playing at his lips as he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"No-

"Yes you did." Jade cut me off.

"No I did not!" I challenged back, almost biting my tongue in the process.

"You loved every minute of it!" She shot back.

"SHUT UP!" I retaliated.

"YOU SHUT UP!" She challenged right back.

"You're such a bitch!" I muttered under my breath, thinking she wouldn't hear me.

"Not what you called me last night!" After that I just slammed my head against the table, I could feel her smirking proudly. I faintly hear Andre chuckling along with the bell, throwing my food that hasn't been touched away and intertwining my fingers with Jade. As we walk to class we hear 2 people whisper-yelling at each other. Their voices sound real familiar.

"Why did you moan her name Beck?!" Tori whisper-yelled. Can't they just make up and fuck later?!

"I don't know. Just please give me another chance?" Beck pleaded. Hmm...

"Jade how about we make them get back together." I whispered as she smiled, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"I'll deal with Beck and you deal with Tori ok." She said and I nodded, ignoring the strange feeling in my gut as our plan went into action.

"C'mon Beckette I have a few words that I have to say." Jade said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the janitors closet, a chill waves through my body. Woah?! What's happening to me?

"C'mon Tori we need to talk." I said while picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder, ignoring her protests for me to put her down. As we made it to my car, I sat her down on the hood and sat beside her.

"Alright let it all out Tori...talk to Jace." I say shifting to find a comfortable spot on the hood.

"Well. . . .-

*Janitors Closet*

(Jade's POV)

"Talk Oliver." I said while crossing my arms as he fumbled with his hair.

"Well...I- umm.." He stuttered as he tried to form a sentence but it only came out as gibberish.

"Why?" I ask looking him in the eye then back at my black matte manicured nails.

"Wait... She told you?" He asked and I nodded in response as he sighed heavily.

"Do you still have feeling for me?" I ask turning my attention back to him, his eyes refusing to not meet my gaze.

"No...yes? I don't know what's wrong with me!" He said, his hands gripping his hair as he slid down the wall.

"Look Beck. . . I'm just gonna say it like it is... You hurt Tori badly, you made her feel somewhat insecure and broken on the inside. Can you see how that fake smile crosses her face every time she's in class or at lunch or the tears that well up in her eyes whenever she sees you?" I asked, grasping his face and forcing him to look at me.

"Fix it dammit FIX IT!" I merely shout, shaking his head gently as he got up and was about to walk out the door but he stopped.

"Thank you for forcing me to see through the shit I put Tori in." He whispered as he brought me into a hug, I awkwardly gave him a pat on the back as he ran out. Part one...done.

*Outside w/ Jace and Tori*

(Jace's POV)

"I know it hurts Tori but you still love him not matter what right?" I asked, fumbling with my car keys as I heard her sniffle a little.

"Yeah I do but it still hurts you know.." She said as she wiped a few tears from her face.

"If you love him...then don't let him go Tori." I said fishing through the car for my aviators, as I hear her get up from the hood.

"You know what you're right!" She told up abruptly and wiped the rest of the tears from her face.

"I know I am [Tori pulls Jace in for a tight hug, whispering a small thank you in his ear], you might want to hurry before Trina hears the news." I whisper as she squeals quietly and quickly rushes inside the school. Part two done.

Walking slowly to the school and sending Jade a quick text on how everything went. As u walk through the doors I heard people awing and whooping, smirking I see Beck and Tori hugging and kissing one another.

"Our plan worked Jade! We make pretty good love doctors huh?" I say smirking as I slide on my aviators and intertwining my hand with Jades.

A/n-yeah I know blah blah blah. This is a filler but the next chapter is more important and exciting. I took my sweet time on purpose to make this chapter because I was having an on and off writer's block. But I already have in mind for what to write for the next chapter so Stay Tuned for More Updates!


	11. From Bad To Worst

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fictional family known as the Anderson's.

Previously on The New Kid...

"If you love him...then don't let him go Tori." I said fishing through the car for my aviators, as I hear her get up from the hood.

"You know what you're right!" She told up abruptly and wiped the rest of the tears from her face.

"I know I am [Tori pulls Jace in for a tight hug, whispering a small thank you in his ear], you might want to hurry before Trina hears the news." I whisper as she squeals quietly and quickly rushes inside the school. Part two done.

Walking slowly to the school and sending Jade a quick text on how everything went. As u walk through the doors I heard people awing and whooping, smirking I see Beck and Tori bugging and kissing one another.

"Our plan worked Jade! We make pretty good love doctors huh?" I say smirking as I slide on my aviators and intertwining my hand with Jades.

*Line Break*

(Jade's POV)

*Jade's Dream*

'Hello?!' I shouted into the darkness, my arms flailing around to touch anything. Reaching around and feeling nothing but air all of a sudden a light flickered on. A guy was tied to a wooden chair with a black pillow case on his head, his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles tied as well.

"What the hell?" I muttered as the bounded-man began to move frantically, screaming against the pillow case. Out of nowhere a hand came out and snatched the pillow case from his head, revealing it to be Jace. My beloved Jace Anderson.

'JACE?!' I screamed as I tried to run for him but I was being held back by some weird strong force, I could hear it's breath on my neck. Another male figure popped out and forcefully grabbed his hair. A hand was clasped over my mouth as I screamed for them to stop, I saw the strange man pull out a knife and held it to Jace's neck.

'MMH!' I kept screaming but it only came out as small groans, tears began to trail down my face knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

'I love you Jade and I always will." Jace said and with one quick swipe he slit his throat.

"NOOO!" I shrieked as the other dude let me fall to the floor, as I saw Jace's now lifeless body gush out blood from his neck and mouth. I tried to run to him but the other man held me back, shuffling and shifting as much as I can but he still had a tight grip on me.

'If he wasn't willing to share then I have to take him down.' The man said as he pulled his mask, revealing it to be Tyler Anderson, Jace's older brother.

"WHY?!" I jumped up from my petrifying dream as a few tears fell down from my face, hoping out of my bed and scrambling to put on my black boots, I make a break for the door. Running down a familiar path until I reached his house and saw that the window was open, I quickly climbed in and jumped on him.

"JADE WHAT THE FU- Why are you

crying baby?" He asked as he wiped some years from my face and shifting me so that I sitting up.

"I had a awful dream." I cried even harder, as he took my boots off and shifted is against so we both were lying down.

"What dream?" He asked again while softly playing with my hair and wiped a few more years off my face.

"I had a dream that your brother killed you and I couldn't do anything about it and he said 'If he isn't willing to share then I have to take him down.' I said quickly as his body stiffened but relaxed shortly after, he suddenly cups my cheeks and intensely stares into my eyes before kissing me passionately and somewhat hard.

"I'll never [gently kisses her] let him [Kisses her again] have you [kisses her again] EVER." He says as he adds emphasis on the 'ever' as he gave me another soft peck on my lips again.

"Alright babe lets get some sleep and I have a special surprise for you in the morning." Jace says while trying to stifle a yawn while gently running his fingers through his dark tangled curls.

"Ok nite babe." I say while laying my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat against my ear.

"Nite Jade [yawns] love you..." He trails off, falling asleep fast while his heartbeat slowly down just a little. My eyes began to get heavy as I continued to listen to his thumping heart and his deep breathing until my eyes fluttered shut.

*In The Morning*

(Jace's POV)

I wake up only to see Jade snuggled up against me. Today was her birthday and I wanted it to be as special as possible. Slipping out of Jade's hold and snatching up my phone, I quickly make a break for the kitchen. I made some one of Jade's favorites, blueberry crepes with blackberry sauce drizzled on top along with a small dash of my homemade whip-cream. I also managed to buy a few bags of coffee beans from Devil's Express (especially making her favorite one the Flaming Carmel Frapp).

Setting up the food and making a quick call to a few certain people, I could hear Jade groaning from upstairs. I look up to see her stumbling down to stairs while murmuring coffee.

"Mmm strong coffee and crepes...thanks babe!" She says as she takes a long sip from the coffee and a few bites from the breakfast, moaning a little from the good combination of the two.

"Happy birthday baby." I whisper into her ear, as she tenses up a little, but continues to eat. Something's not right... Shouldn't she be happy?!

"Babe what's the matter?" I ask as I take her empty cup and plate to the sink then walking back towards her, she looks down fidgeting with her hands.

"Nothing just thinking about last night." She says while sighing heavily, I quickly cup her cheeks, forcing her to look at me.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to Jade." I say gently while giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

[leans down until he reaches her ear] "And you know Junior ain't leaving either." I whispered as she quickly pushes me back, her cheeks blushing furiously as I let out a small chuckle.

"Babe I got a surprise for you and we have to go to Party City to get it." I say as I signal for her to get in the shower and get dressed. She nods and rushes up the stairs while into the bathroom while I take a quick shower downstairs. I hear her boots slam against the hardwood floor as she comes into my view. She wearing some dark blue jeans that hugs her legs in all the good spots, and a black shirt that says 'My Eyes Are Up Here Asshole'. Her hair is thrown carelessly to the side and she has on her favorite blood red lipstick.

"Did you not read the shirt babe." She says smugly as she points to her eyes, I roll my eyes and grab my keys and her hand as we head out.

*Arriving at Party City*

(Jade's POV)

"Babe I got an idea for both of our costume." I say as I whisper out what we both were going to dress like. He nods agreeing with my plan. My mind pushing away all questions to why we're here.

"How do I look baby?" I ask turning around, giving him a full view of the costume as his mouth drops open. I giggle and walk over to him, closing his mouth gently.

"Go try on your's now." I say while shoving his costume into his arms and pushing him into the dressing room while I waited outside for him.

"How does it look?" I glance up at him, only to be star-struck, his buff arms poking out of the sleeveless garment and his hair pushed to the back. Damn...

"You look so good!" I gasp in awe, reaching out to touch his muscles but he lightly slapped my hand away, not before giving me a peck on the cheek and heading back into the dressing room as I stumbled to mine.

"After this we need to go get some contacts." He said as he grabbed both the costumes while I looked at some others.

*Party Time*

(Jade's POV)

"Babe go put on your costume and don't come downstairs until I tell you, okay?" He asked while I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom, slipping on my costume and putting my long hair into a high ponytail and finally putting on my special contacts.

Sitting down in his computer chair and spinning around for a few moments, sighing heavily my eyes spot a black drawing book. Grabbing the book and opening it, I see all different kinds of drawings but one really caught my eye.

It was a drawing of me sleeping, I was lying on a bed of roses, my hair displayed as like if it were flowing through the wind, a halo half entangled in my hair hair and half isn't. A white two-piece like outfit covers my body partially, covering my chest where to the point where you could only see a little bit of my cleavage, the rest makes an hourglass-like figure around my body and covering up my lower body like if I were wearing volleyball shorts. My left hand holding my stomach while my right is dangling on the edge of the rose-like bush.

The thing that amazed me the most is that it was all in color, looking at the bottom of the page a name was written but it looked like it was crossed out. Weird...

"Jade c'mon let me show you what I've planned for you." Jace says, startling me as I quickly shut the notebook and turn to him, seeing him in his costume. He grabbed my hand and lead my downstairs, not before telling me to close my eyes. Slowly walking down the stairs and gripping onto Jace's hand like my life depended on it.

[Opens her eyes] "SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted, I look to see everyone from Hollywood Arts and a few from Northridge.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" They shouted as the party began, loud music blasting and people dancing altogether. I turned to see Jace holding his arms out, I could tell he was smirking under his mask. I jump into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Jace and Jade come join us!" Andre shouted over the loud music. We both made our way through the big crowd and to the gang.

Andre was wearing a Mr.T costume, Cat was well...a cat and Robbie was dressed as a dog.

"Sick costume!" Robbie said teaching over to touch me but I quickly slapped his paw/hand as he yelled a little in pain. I was dressed as the female version of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat and Jace was dressed like the normal male version of Mortal Kombat.

"Where's Beck and Vega?" I ask Andre, Cat and Robbie but they all shrugged in response. I hear the music stop playing and the whole crowd gasps.

"What happened?" I look over and see Beck with a chain that's wrapped around Tori's neck, he has on leather pants with some black combat boot and no shirt, Tori on the other hand she has on this girl-scout outfit that is kinda tight on her and a riding crop in her mouth, the words ' ' engraved on it.

"Damn Tori who knew beck would go dominatrix on ya." Andre blurted out, as Beck laughed while Tori blushed harshly.

"Wow Jade and Jace nice costumes and here is a little present from us." Tori said as she handed me a small red gift box.

"Thanks Vega." I say as I open the box only to reveal seven tickets to The Bahamas.

"What the fuck?!" I blurt out in surprise.

"Vega you shouldn't have!" I said as I quickly embraced her in a tight hug.

"It's payback for what you've helped me through. AND JADE YOUR CRUSHING THE AIR OUT MY LUNGS!" Tori managed to wheeze out as I quickly let go, quickly overlooking the tickets I notice that they were scheduled next week, I handed out the tickets to everyone as they all whooped with happiness.

"Hey Jace." A female voice calls out to him as we both turned to her. She was dressed as a slutty nurse and her bright blond hair was draped on her right shoulder.

"Bianca [awkwardly waves] nice to see you again...I guess?" He says as she smiles at him seductively. This bitch better back off.

"Where my hug?" She says as she flirtatiously sways her hips over to Jace and wraps her arms around his neck as Jace holds his arms out in the open, his eyes wide as if he was saying 'I'M NOT TOUCHING HER SHE'S TOUCHING ME!'

"Who's this?" She eyes me down as I give her my famous death-glare. If looks could kill, I would've stabbed her in the eye at least 26 times.

"That's Jade my GIRLFRIEND." He says adding emphasis on the girlfriend word, as he wraps his arms around my waist. She stares at us with envy, jealously and anger. Her fists clench and unclench. Try me bitch...TRY ME!

"Babe I'm going to go dance and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." I say facing him while moving my mask and giving him a small kiss on the cheek then walking towards the crowd of dancing people. This is my day... I don't need some random irrelevant bitch ruining it for me.

(Switching it to Jace's POV)

"What are you doing here Bianca?!" I said nearly shouting, some only comes just for some petty bullshit.

"I came for you baby." She says flirtatiously while winking at me.

"I'm taken by Jade and I love her very much and I'll never take you back." I seethe at her as her smile drops and she looks around a bit and then turn back.

"Jace lets go outside so we could talk." She says suddenly. She's up to something.

Complying with her request, I secretly record a voice memo if she try's anything slick.

"Why don't you want me back Jace?" She says while placing her hand on my right shoulder.

"No damnit Bianca! I don't want you back! I'm with Jade and I'll never leave her side." I said angrily and shrugging off her hand, getting frustrated with her stupid plans.

"Why?" She said as she smile deviously, lust and desire filled her eyes as she got closer and closer to me.

"Because I love someone else and that's Ja-" I got cut off by Bianca crushing her lips against mine, she forcefully grabs my hand and intertwine my fingers with hers.

*Click Clack* *Click Clack*

SHIT! Here come Jade, I can't let her see us like this, she'll probably never let me explain. I bend Bianca's wrist backwards to the pain where it hurts her as I hear a small gasp coming from near the house.

I feel Bianca get forcefully pulled back as I wipe my lips from her nasty lipstick. I look to see Jade pounding Bianca's face in. Bianca tries to throw some punches back but fails as Jade hits with with the left then the right, I tried to pull Jade off of her but she kept fighting.

"ANDRE I NEED SOME HELP!" I see his figure come running down the small pathway and pulling Bianca from Jade's lethal fists. I turn to the left a little only to see blue and red lights and the faint wail of a siren. Well shit...

A/N- I'm happy to be back on Fanfiction and it feels great but I'm still a little hurt about the whole situation. But I'll be fine and I'm still gonna update for everybody else cuz I love y'all.


	12. Goodbye Jace, Hello Louis?

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the fictional family known as the Anderson's.

Previously on The New Kid...

"Jace lets go outside so we could talk." She says suddenly. She's up to something.

Complying with her request, I secretly record a voice memo if she try's anything slick.

"Why don't you want me back Jace?" She says while placing her hand on my right shoulder.

"No damnit Bianca! I don't want you back! I'm with Jade and I'll never leave her side." I said angrily and shrugging off her hand, getting frustrated with her stupid plans.

"Why?" She said as she smile deviously, lust and desire filled her eyes as she got closer and closer to me.

"Because I love someone else and that's Ja-" I got cut off by Bianca crushing her lips against mine, she forcefully grabs my hand and intertwine my fingers with hers.

*Click Clack* *Click Clack*

SHIT! Here come Jade, I can't let her see us like this, she'll probably never let me explain. I bend Bianca's wrist backwards to the pain where it hurts her as I hear a small gasp coming from near the house.

I feel Bianca get forcefully pulled back as I wipe my lips from her nasty lipstick. I look to see Jade pounding Bianca's face in. Bianca tries to throw some punches back but fails as Jade hits with with the left then the right, I tried to pull Jade off of her but she kept fighting.

"ANDRE I NEED SOME HELP!" I see his figure come running down the small pathway and pulling Bianca from Jade's lethal fists. I turn to the left a little only to see blue and red lights and the faint wail of a siren. Well shit...

*Line Break*

(Jace's POV)

Screams. Scratches. Sirens. All I could see. People scattering left and right, Andre and I are stuck, trying to pull Jade away from Bianca.

"JADE LET GO!" I screamed as I finally managed to pull her away from Bianca, as Andre pulls her away.

" . .Me." Jade said menacingly as I quickly let go of her waist, she stormed off, her heels clacking in the distance.

"Jade wai-

"Slow your role Jace. As much as I love you bro, I don't want to see you get torn apart. Jade can be very lethal when she's pissed so I advise you let her cool down for the rest of the night-well if you want to remain alive." Andre interrupted me from going after Jade.

Don't chase her if you want to live. My brain thoughts spoke up but she's my girl and I don't want to let her go.

"Well Andre... That's a risk I'm willing to take." I say as I run down the street, yelling Jade's name and ignoring Andre's mumbling in the back.

"JADE! JADE? JADE WHERE SRE YOU?!" I screamed down the dark ally as my heart began to pound and fear began to well up in my head. What if she got snatched?! What if someone raped her?! What if-

I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts from my head and continue going in the route where Jade went. As I'm screaming her name I stop in my tracks seeing a small scuffle in the ally. From the looks of it, it looked like a man and a woman. Running closer I see its her... My Jade... And some man pushing up against my girl.

"JADE?!" I rush towards her as she frees herself from him while giving him a good kick to the head, as she keeps on walking.

"Jade wait let me talk to you." I reach out and grab her arm as she stops momentarily, thinking for a second then shaking her head and snatching her arm as she continues to storm off.

"Ok guess we're doing this my way." I murmur as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, her arms and legs flailing as she screams for me to put her down.

"See this is what happens when you don't cooperate." I say as she continues to flail around and scream.

"Can you at least tell me where your taking me?" She sighs and crosses her arms , I can practically feel her pouting.

"Eh you'll see." I say as I shift her on my shoulder, and continue to walk.

*A Few Minutes Later*

[Third Person's POV]

Jace shifted Jade on his shoulder so he could dig into his pocket and find his keys, Jade's ears perked up when she heard keys jangling around as Jace fumbled a little with the door. Jace readjusted Jade and continued to close the door behind him and take her to his room.

"You know I have my OWN two legs right!" Jade growled as she kicked her legs slightly, but Jace ignored her as he sat her down on his bed, he then took a seat in his computer chair as an awkward silence entered the atmosphere.

"Are you going to speak or not?" Jade questioned him menacingly, her voice giving off an edge that gave Jace a small sense of fear for the fist time.

"Look Jade... Bianca was an crazy ex of mine. Back when I used Jordan Junior High, Bianca and I used to date and she was very clingy. She wouldn't even let me go to the fucking bathroom without her asking me 'where ya goin baby'-" Jade gave him a small smile at my voice impression of Bianca.

"After moving here and meeting you, you made me feel different. You're not like her and- well you're not like any of those other girl either... But you're different and I like different and I would never cheat on you baby [Jace gently grasps her hand], you're different from the others and I really fucking love you." Jace finishes looking into Jade's eyes trying to find some emotion from her but he found none, as Jade look down at their hands and then looked back up. Removing her hand from his, she stood up and headed for the door but Jace stopped her.

"Ok I get it. You don't believe me, but just listen to this." Jace said as he threw his phone to her as she played the voice memo.

"Why don't you want me back Jace?" She says while placing her hand on my right shoulder.

"No damnit Bianca! I don't want you back! I'm with Jade and I'll never leave her side." I said angrily and shrugging off her hand, getting frustrated with her stupid plans.

"Why?" She said as she smile deviously, lust and desire filled her eyes as she got closer and closer to me.

"Because I love someone else and that's Ja-" I got cut off by Bianca crushing her lips against mine, she forcefully grabs my hand and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore Jace." Jade said quietly as she sat his phone on his dresser and walked out, leaving Jace (and herself) with a broken heart.

[The Next Morning]

Jace woke up with a bad start. He felt like complete shit. And sadly today was Monday, and he had to go to school because he had an exam for history. Taking a quick five-minute shower, he decided on some black Adidas sweatpants and a maroon shirt. He slid on his old Jordan's and a simple black hoodie. Snatching up his phone and keys while running his fingers through his messy hair, Jace jumped in his car and drove to school.

(Arriving to Hollywood Arts)

Jace jumped out his car and walked into the school, not caring that he was a few minutes late to his class. Arriving in Sikowitz class and taking a seat in the back (and away from Jade), not bothering to give him an explanation on why he was late. As Sikowitz was about to continue with the lesson, he was interrupted by someone opening the door.

(Switching To Jade's POV)

I ignored Jace's presence as I head him walk through the door, late as usual. As Sikowitz was about to continue the lesson, someone else had walked in but this time it was a new kid.

He had this semi-long hair that met to his ears (and contrasted with his caramel skin) and he constantly ran his fingers through. A shirt grey said 'You Say Something Stupid, I Say Something PETTY', sweatpants that kinda showed off his package (and it looked big). His outfit was tied together with some black Nike shoes.

"Aye, you Sikowitz?" The boy asked, his accent coming out and sending shivers down my back.

"Yes and who are you?" Sikowitz replied.

"I'm Louis Lopez, your new student." He replied while handing Sikowitz some papers.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself." Sikowitz said, while taking a seat and sipping from his coconut.

"Well I'm Mexican, as you can tell by my accent and my name is Louis Lopez. I moved here about a few days ago from Mexico. Came to Hollywood Arts because of the different talents and different opportunities this school offers. But I'm not here to tell you my life story... So Sikowitz right? [He nods], continue with your lesson." He finishes as he takes a seat next to me, I could tell that Jace was already burning holes in his head.

"What's your name Princesa?" He asks while giving me a small smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Why do you care?" I sneered at him but he didn't back down.

"Because you seem different. So let's try this again- What's your name Princesa?" He says, his smile widening a little. Just like what Jace said.

"Jade West." I reply, turning my head and not trying to look at his face.

C'mon he is kinda cute...

'SCREW YOU BRAIN!'

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said as the bell rung and he stood up, not before giving me a small smile and leaving.

'Admit it, that smile was a little sexy...'

'God, I hate you.'

'I feel so loved!'

Rolling my eyes at my idiotic thoughts, I walked out the door and to my next class. As I'm walking in I soon realize that Louis has the same class as me. Great...

(Skipping to Lunch)

{Still Jade's POV}

Finally lunch! I'm so damn hungry and I missed breakfast because I couldn't get my car started. But whatever I'm hungry as hell and there better be some good food. As I head over to the grub-truck and I see there no line, I quickly make my way towards it while slapping a ten-dollar bill. Festus already knew what I wanted. A nice Romanian salad, topped with grilled chicken, pecans, strawberries and blueberries alone with a raspberry vinaigrette.

Snatching up my food, water and change I made my way to our usual table. Popping a squat and opening up my salad and digging in.

"Jeez Jade did you eat at all today?" Andre asked looking at me in a semi-disgusted manner. I raised up my middle finger at him and continued to stuff my face.

"Hey Jade, did you meet that one new kid yet?" Tori asked while putting some salt on her fries.

"Louis? Yeah I got a few classes with him. Why, have you met him yet?" I said as I swallowed my food, washing it down with some water.

"Yeah. He seems like a cool kid and he is kinda cute-

"AHEM?!" Beck cleared his throat loudly while giving Tori a glare.

"Aww is Becky-Boo jealous?" I taunted him, a small smirk came across my face.

"Am not." He says a little harshly, his jaw clenching up.

"Shut up. Both of you. Beck you know I love you and Jade quit taunting him." Tori said while giving Beck a small peck on his cheek.

"Sup guys." Andre says as he takes a seat along with Jace sitting next to me, I stiffen a little but regain my composure.

"I'm leaving." I announced as I took all my stuff and threw it away.

"Hey Princesa." Louis says while running his fingers through his hair, giving me a small smile.

(Switching to Jace's POV)

"Hey who's that kid Jade's talking to?" Andre asks as my head immediately shot up.

"Oh that the new kid. His name's Louis I think." Tori says as I look at Jade and Louis. Him smiling at her and her giving him a small smile.

"Hey guys, I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom." I say grabbing my stuff and leaving but in reality I was going to see what they are talking about. Moving so I could hear their conversation and still remain hidden.

"I heard this place called Unlisted Delights just opened up, mind going with me?" He asked her while running his fingers through his hair, I could tell he's Mexican right of the back because of his heavy accent.

"Uh sure why not. I'm not doing anything tonight." She replies as my heart begins to crumble.

"Give me your number so you can text me your address." He said quickly whipping out his phone as she punched in her number and give it back to him.

"See you at 3 tomorrow Princesa." He smiled at her as they both walked away. I stood and quickly walked away before anyone would notice. I made it to my car and got it and just sat there. Head against the wheel and my thoughts roaming. Shit.

A/N-Muhahahha! Yay for cliffhangers right?! No? Ok whatever. But for real though, I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have a job, school and a life to handle so it's kinda hard to squeeze writing in. So know that my boss decided to give me my birthday (23rd), Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off I decided to dedicate those days to writing for you all because you deserve it and I have a lot of ideas for this story. So I plan on getting 3 to 4 chapters updated by Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. But either way I'll still be writing as fast and as hard as I can. Stay Tuned For More Updates.


	13. Louis's Words Of Wisdom

Disclaimer:I own nothing, only the fiction family known as the Anderson's.

Previously On The New Kid...

(Switching To Jade's POV)

I ignored Jace's presence as I head him walk through the door, late as usual. As Sikowitz was about to continue the lesson, someone else had walked in but this time it was a new kid.

He had this semi-long hair that met to his ears (and contrasted with his caramel skin) and he constantly ran his fingers through. A shirt grey said 'You Say Something Stupid, I Say Something PETTY', sweatpants that kinda showed off his package (and it looked big). His outfit was tied together with some black Nike shoes.

"Aye, you Sikowitz?" The boy asked, his accent coming out and sending shivers down my back.

"Yes and who are you?" Sikowitz replied.

"I'm Louis Lopez, your new student." He replied while handing Sikowitz some papers.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself." Sikowitz said, while taking a seat and sipping from his coconut.

"Well I'm Mexican, as you can tell by my accent and my name is Louis Lopez. I moved here about a few days ago from Mexico. Came to Hollywood Arts because of the different talents and different opportunities this school offers. But I'm not here to tell you my life story... So Sikowitz right? [He nods], continue with your lesson." He finishes as he takes a seat next to me, I could tell that Jace was already burning holes in his head.

"What's your name Princesa?" He asks while giving me a small smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Why do you care?" I sneered at him but he didn't back down.

"Because you seem different. So let's try this again- What's your name Princesa?" He says, his smile widening a little. Just like what Jace said.

"Jade West." I reply, turning my head and not trying to look at his face.

C'mon he is kinda cute...

'SCREW YOU BRAIN!'

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said as the bell rung and he stood up, not before giving me a small smile and leaving.

'Admit it, that smile was a little sexy...'

'God, I hate you.'

'I feel so loved!'

Rolling my eyes at my idiotic thoughts, I walked out the door and to my next class. As I'm walking in I soon realize that Louis has the same class as me. Great...

(Skipping to Lunch)

{Still Jade's POV}

Finally lunch! I'm so damn hungry and I missed breakfast because I couldn't get my car started. But whatever I'm hungry as hell and there better be some good food. As I head over to the grub-truck and I see there no line, I quickly make my way towards it while slapping a ten-dollar bill. Festus already knew what I wanted. A nice Romanian salad, topped with grilled chicken, pecans, strawberries and blueberries alone with a raspberry vinaigrette.

Snatching up my food, water and change I made my way to our usual table. Popping a squat and opening up my salad and digging in.

"Jeez Jade did you eat at all today?" Andre asked looking at me in a semi-disgusted manner. I raised up my middle finger at him and continued to stuff my face.

"Hey Jade, did you meet that one new kid yet?" Tori asked while putting some salt on her fries.

"Louis? Yeah I got a few classes with him. Why, have you met him yet?" I said as I swallowed my food, washing it down with some water.

"Yeah. He seems like a cool kid and he is kinda cute-

"AHEM?!" Beck cleared his throat loudly while giving Tori a glare.

"Aww is Becky-Boo jealous?" I taunted him, a small smirk came across my face.

"Am not." He says a little harshly, his jaw clenching up.

"Shut up. Both of you. Beck you know I love you and Jade quit taunting him." Tori said while giving Beck a small peck on his cheek.

"Sup guys." Andre says as he takes a seat along with Jace sitting next to me, I stiffen a little but regain my composure.

"I'm leaving." I announced as I took all my stuff and threw it away.

"Hey Princesa." Louis says while running his fingers through his hair, giving me a small smile.

(Switching to Jace's POV)

"Hey who's that kid Jade's talking to?" Andre asks as my head immediately shot up.

"Oh that the new kid. His name's Louis I think." Tori says as I look at Jade and Louis. Him smiling at her and her giving him a small smile.

"Hey guys, I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom." I say grabbing my stuff and leaving but in reality I was going to see what they are talking about. Moving so I could hear their conversation and still remain hidden.

"I heard this place called Unlisted Delights just opened up, mind going with me?" He asked her while running his fingers through his hair, I could tell he's Mexican right of the back because of his heavy accent.

"Uh sure why not. I'm not doing anything tonight." She replies as my heart begins to crumble.

"Give me your number so you can text me your address." He said quickly whipping out his phone as she punched in her number and give it back to him.

"See you at 3 tomorrow Princesa." He smiled at her as they both walked away. I stood and quickly walked away before anyone would notice. I made it to my car and got it and just sat there. Head against the wheel and my thoughts roaming. Shit.

*Line Break*

(Third Person's POV)

Jace sighed, trying not to let the tears escape from his eyes. He decided to go and pick up his baby sister, not wanting to see any of his teachers or friends. He started his car and drove away, the Hollywood Arts school sign fading away in his rear view mirror. After a short drive Jace pulled up to his sisters school. Realizing that he had to wait another hour until school was over.

Reaching for his bag and pulling out a pencil and notebook, he decided to write a song. Thinking that'll make him feel somewhat better.

Touched By Jace Anderson (A/N- listen to VAST-touched for the full effect)

Touched,

You say that I am too

So much of what you say is true

I'll never find someone quite like you again;

I'll never find someone quite like you, like you;

The razors and the dying roses

Plead I don't leave you alone

The demi-gods and hungry ghosts

God, god knows I'm not at home

I'll never find someone quite like you again

I'll never find someone quite like you again

I, I looked into your eyes and saw

A world that does not exist

I looked into your eyes

And saw a world I wish I was in

I'll never find someone quite as touched as you

I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you

Jace closed his notebook and threw his head back, thinking about the lyrics and how they tie into his situation. A stray tear rolled down his face as he quickly swiped it away and took a quick glance at time only to see that he had a few minutes left until Jess got out.

"Eh I'll surprise her then." Jace mumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys and phone. Walking into the school and into the main office where everybody happily greeted him, he spoke a little then went on looking for Jess. After a few moments of walking around the school, he finally found her having free time with her friends.

"Jace?!" Jess questioned as she got closer and realized that it was her big brother. She squealed and ran to him, his arms out to catch her as he spun her around, her giggling for him to stop.

"C'mon squirt, it's time for you to go home." Jace smiled as he grabbed her small bag while she grabbed his hand and wrapped her small fingers with his big one.

(Switching to Jade's POV)

After taking a long shower, my mind wandered to Jace. And what happened between us. I miss him. I miss us. But can I trust him?

'Go after him!'

"How can I trust him again?" I accidentally blurted out as I stop running my fingers through my hair, staring at my reflection.

I sigh as I continue to get ready for my 'get together' with Louis. I decided on some leggings that have the 'POW' all over them, along with a plain black top and a leather Jace's to go over it. I tied my outfit together with some normal black heels. As for makeup I decided on an off black lipstick color, normal winged eyeliner, along with some mascara.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand, as I snatched it up and read the text.

'Hey Princessa, this is Louis the address is right across from some placed called Jet Brew.'

I sent him a quick text back, then realizing that Jet Brew was only a couple blocks away from my house. 'Eh fuck it, I didn't feel like driving anyway.'

I make my way down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to fix Lucifer's food and fill up his water bowl. I grab my sharp scissors,keys and phone as I walk out the door.

(Arriving at Unlisted Delights)

{Still Jade's POV}

Walking into Unlisted Delights felt so weird, it reminded me of being a freshman at Hollywood Arts. It had that exact same aura of Hollywood Arts. Looking around I see graffiti spread over almost the entire walls of the shop, beanbag chairs and bookshelves to the right corner of the shop. Another lounge area with normal chairs took the left and finally the middle had a normal coffee table-ish set, as dim light cascaded over the cashier.

"Different isn't it Princessa?" Louis spoke out gently, making me jump a little. A comfortable silence took over as we both walked to the cashier, both of us silently taking in our surroundings.

"What would you two like?" Asked the male cashier, his eyes trailing up and down my body as I give him a glare, causing him to immediately look down.

"I'll have vanilla." I spoke up, catching the cashier's attention as he punched in some numbers as the employees began fixing up the ice-cream.

"I'll have mint." Louis said.

"That'll be $3.23." Said the cashier as he waited patiently for one of us to pay. Reaching into my jacket pocket and trying to pull out a five-dollar bill, but Louis beat me to it by slapping his credit card on the counter.

"I don't think so Princessa. This one is on me." He says proudly as he recovers his card and our ice-creams. Taking a seat and digging in, I soon realized that he was staring at me this whole time.

"What's the matter Princessa?, look like you got something on your mind." He asked, noticing that I was picking at my ice-cream.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." I replied and went back to eating.

"What is it? You know you can always talk to me." He says, looking at me then going to his ice-cream.

"I-...[Jade sighs],it's complicated." I say as I set my ice-cream down in the nearby table.

"How? Speak to me." He says as he does the same, looking straight into my eyes.

"It all started when...-

(Skipping because you all know what happened)

"Well Jade, as mi madre always said: El perdón es la clave. El odio no es. meaning that Forgiveness is key and Hatred is not. So what I'm saying is to forgive and forget and move on. Don't let the past reflect on the relationship between you two because by the way it sounds, like you both make each other happy and without each other you both are just soggy piles of depression." He says as I giggle quietly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"As much as I love to stay and chat I have to get home now, my little brother is waiting for me." Louis said as he grabbed both of our ice-cream cup and threw them away as we both grabbed our belongings.

"I don't see your car. Did you walk here or something?" He asked looking around a little then looking back at me.

"No I walked here because my house isn't too far from this place." I said as I began walking but I was stopped by Louis's hand grasping my wrist and pulling me towards his car.

"I don't think so Princessa. I don't want you to get hurt out there and I will drive you home will not 'ifs, ands or buts' about it." He said as he opened the passenger door for me, complying with his 'orders' we both got in and drove off. After four or five minutes we arrived at my place.

"I'll see you at school Princessa and remember my what I said." Louis said as I stepped out his car, and gave him a small wave as he pulled out of my driveway.

*BARK BARK*

"Hey baby!" I cooed as Lucifer jumped into my hands, give my a few licks on my cheek. Walking up the stairs and into my room, I sat Lucifer on my bed and proceeded to change into some more comfortable clothes. As I was changing Louis's words played over and over in my head, as my eyes wandered over to my phone.

I snatch up my phone, staring at the black screen for a moment as I pressed the home button the light illuminated the time and an picture of me and Jace. It was him kissing the side of my temple as I smiled widely, a stray tear fell from my face at the sight of that.

My fingers had a mind of their own as I punched in the numbers to unlock my phone as my finger hovered over Jace's phone number. Forgiveness is Key. Hatred is not.

"Jade?!"

A/N-Ending it there. Haha! But I'm updating tomorrow so don't get ya panties in a twist. But happy birthday to me! I seriously have no party energy in me because it's 1:03 in the morning and I need sleep so I'll see y'all later. Stay Tuned For More Chapters.


	14. Back Together? Introducing Trap Music?

A/N-I own nothing, on the fictional family known as the Anderson's.

Previously On The New Kid...

"What's the matter Princessa?, look like you got something on your mind." He asked, noticing that I was picking at my ice-cream.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." I replied and went back to eating.

"What is it? You know you can always talk to me." He says, looking at me then going to his ice-cream.

"I-...[Jade sighs],it's complicated." I say as I set my ice-cream down in the nearby table.

"How? Speak to me." He says as he does the same, looking straight into my eyes.

"It all started when...-

(Skipping because you all know what happened)

"Well Jade, as mi madre always said: El perdón es la clave. El odio no es. meaning that Forgiveness is key and Hatred is not. So what I'm saying is to forgive and forget and move on. Don't let the past reflect on the relationship between you two because by the way it sounds, like you both make each other happy and without each other you both are just soggy piles of depression." He says as I giggle quietly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"As much as I love to stay and chat I have to get home now, my little brother is waiting for me." Louis said as he grabbed both of our ice-cream cup and threw them away as we both grabbed our belongings.

"I don't see your car. Did you walk here or something?" He asked looking around a little then looking back at me.

"No I walked here because my house isn't too far from this place." I said as I began walking but I was stopped by Louis's hand grasping my wrist and pulling me towards his car.

"I don't think so Princessa. I don't want you to get hurt out there and I will drive you home will not 'ifs, ands or buts' about it." He said as he opened the passenger door for me, complying with his 'orders' we both got in and drove off. After four or five minutes we arrived at my place.

"I'll see you at school Princessa and remember my what I said." Louis said as I stepped out his car, and gave him a small wave as he pulled out of my driveway.

*BARK BARK*

"Hey baby!" I cooed as Lucifer jumped into my hands, give my a few licks on my cheek. Walking up the stairs and into my room, I sat Lucifer on my bed and proceeded to change into some more comfortable clothes. As I was changing Louis's words played over and over in my head, as my eyes wandered over to my phone.

I snatch up my phone, staring at the black screen for a moment as I pressed the home button the light illuminated the time and an picture of me and Jace. It was him kissing the side of my temple as I smiled widely, a stray tear fell from my face at the sight of that.

My fingers had a mind of their own as I punched in the numbers to unlock my phone as my finger hovered over Jace's phone number. Forgiveness is Key. Hatred is not.

"Jade?!"

*Line Break*

(Third Person's POV)

After picking up Jess from school, Jace decided to spend some time with his little sister for once. After hours of playing different board games, cooking together, and watching Disney movies, Jess fell asleep as they were watching Tangled. As he saw her eyes closed Jace tucked her in, turned off the movie and the lights and quietly walked to his room.

Letting out a small yawn and glancing at the time, he soon realized its was almost 10-o'clock. Letting out another small yawn and putting his phone on the charger, Jace decided to head to sleep. After a few moments of tossing and shifting, he finally found a comfortable spot and fell into a deep sleep...only to be interrupted by-

*BUUUUUZZZZ BUUUUUUZZZZ*

Jace groaned out loud as he sleepily grabbed his phone to see who was calling him, as he saw Jade's face illuminate on the screen, he quickly answered it as all traces of him being sleepy has just been washed away.

"Jade?!" He questioned as the other line was silent for a few moments but she soon spoke up.

"Hey I need to talk to you. Mind if I come over?" She spoke up softly as almost as if she was shy and that confused him a little.

"Uh...yeah sure you can stop by." He replied back as you can almost hear the uneasiness in his voice but he covered it up so she wouldn't notice.

"Um...see you soon." She said as she hung up, leaving Jace with a confused expression as his thoughts went a 100 miles while still looking at the phone as if it were to disappear from his hands.

He shook his head and set his phone down as he stood up and quietly walked by Jess's room, taking a small peek to see if she was still sleep. Hearing her deep breathing, he closed the door and quietly walked down the stairs and out the door.

Standing out in the cold with nothing but some sweatpants, socks and a thermal jacket on, Jace waited patiently for Jade to arrive in his driveway. After a few moments Jade pulled into his driveway without Jace noticing because he was too deep in his thoughts. Hearing a car door close, he quickly snapped out his thoughts as he his head snapped up quickly.

"Um...hi." Jade spoke out softly as Jace quickly detected the nervousness in her voice.

"Uh-come in." He said as he held the door open for her as she walked in.

"You want anything to drink?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of water, Jade meekly shook her head as she took a seat on the couch.

"Is everything ok Jade?" He asked while taking a few gulps of water. Jade stood up abruptly and walked over to Jace, grabbing face and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I miss you. I miss us. I want to be with you again. I want you and just you and nobody else." She said, her voice threatening to break. Jace instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist as a few tears ran down her face.

"It's ok baby. I do miss and love you too. I thought you moved on with that one kid, so I left you alone. I thought you moved on and you were happy moving on with him." Jace said as Jade wrapped her arms around his neck, after a brief moment of hugging she pulled apart and spoke.

"The kid you're talking about is Louis and he's the new kid here. He already suspected that I was taken and he actually gave me advice on us." She said as Jace wiped some of her tears away.

"I still want you and I constantly think about you babe. And you will always be my number one girl." Jace said as he pressed his lips on hers, claiming a kiss from her. Jade instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as Jace wrapped his around her waist. Before anything could get serious Jace moved his lips to her ear and whispered.

"And just for the record, Junior missed you too." He whispered into her ear, smirking as he heard her gasp quietly.

Before Jade could do or say anything Jace threw her over his shoulder, hearing her squeal a little, and carried her to his room. Throwing her to the bed, he took one of his black t-shirts and gave it to her. Jade quickly excused herself to the bathroom, after a few short moments Jade came back out with an oversized black t-shirt that came to the middle of her thighs.

Jade saw that Jace had fallen asleep with his back turned to her. She quickly slid under the covers and shifted a little so she could get comfortable. Almost a minute late Jace had turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist as he sighed sleepily while mumbling a little.

*The Next Morning*

(Third Person's POV)

Jade awoke with a chilling start as she bolted up from her slumber, rubbing her eyes frantically as if she dreamt about what happened last night. Jade sighed as she shifted so she was laying on her side as Jace's arm never left her waist. After about an 30 minutes of Jade trying to go back to sleep she gave up. She shifted again so this time she would be facing Jace.

Starting at his chiseled jawline, his closed peaceful looking eyes and his messy hair. Jade brought her hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. Jace grumbled something in his sleep and brought Jade closer to him as Jade let out a small gasp. Her hand lay rested on his chest, where she could feel and hear his heartbeat.

"Good to know that he likes to cuddle." She blurted out loud, not realizing that he heard her.

"And I would like to keep that a secret." He whispered as his grip tightened around her as she blushed a little.

"I thought you was still asleep." She said while pushing away from him as he tightened his grip around her even more but still having her a few inches away from his face.

"Not with you blurting out my secret." He replied as a small smirk crossed his facial features.

Jade smiled and gave him a peck on the lips but Jace wanted something more. Moving her so that her was on top of her and in between her legs, Jace crushed his lips to hers. Jade let out an involuntary moan and unconsciously began to grind against him. Jade smirked and began trailing kisses down her neck, stopping to mark her as his once again.

"I told you that Junior missed you." He whispered in her ear as she groaned at that name.

"Am much as I would love to fuck you, my sister and mother are in the house and the walls aren't sound proof." He said as he got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"I am not a screamer." She glared at him, shifting so she was lying in her side.

"Yes you are you be like- "OH JACE! MMH JACE! OH HARDER JACE!" He did his imitation of Jade screaming as he laughed at her face.

"Says the only who screamed AWW I WAS SO CLOSE, at my house that one time." She smirked as his smile dropped but a smirk crossed his face.

"That's because I wanted to nut in ya mouth annnnndddd that tongue of yours does wonders for Junior." He chuckled as she threw a pillow at him but missed and hit the wall as he made his way downstairs.

*Later On That Day*

(Jade's POV)

I'm heading to Sikowitz's class with a small smile, looking at my phone until I heard whispering around the corner.

"Che cazzo vuoi dire , non ce l'hanno? (What the fuck you mean, they don't have it?)" The voice sounded like Jace's but with an thick Italian accent. Like he was a whole different person.

"Tutto ok. Ti richiamerò. Ciao. (All right. I'll call you back. Bye.)" He said as he hung up the phone, I walked around the corner with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked, playing dumb.

"So...you speak Italian now?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"I used to stay with my grandma a lot when I was small and she spoke Italian so I kinda picked up the new language." He shrugged as he wrapped his arms around my waist and giving me a small peck on the cheek.

*BRIIINNNGGG BROONNNGGG BRINNGG*

"C'mon babe, lets get to class." He said as he intertwined my fingers with his, pulling me to our first class.

*Lunch Time*

(Jade's POV)

"Babe how come you never told me that you spoke Italian?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I dunno. I didn't think it was important." He shrugged, while grabbing my salad and his pizza.

I nodded and sat down at the table with Jace by my side as everyone gave us an odd look. I ignored it and continued to eat my salad.

"Ahem. So when did you two get back together?" Andre asked in a quiet voice as everyone else stopped eating and turned their eyes to Jace.

"Last night." Jace said while taking a bite of his pizza as everyone resumed eating.

*Later That Day*

(Third Person's POV)

"You don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way. You don't own me. Don't tie me down cause I'll never say." Jade sung as she continued to write song lyrics.

"Whatcha doing babe?" Asked Jace as he was just about to finish drying off Lucifer from his bath.

"Just writing a song. These lyrics won't get out of my head." Jade said as she scribbled on her paper not before glancing up at Jace and Lucifer.

"Growing big isn't he?" Jace smiled at her, Lucifer has now grown twice his size since he was a pup.

"Yeah he is but he's still my baby." Jade giggled at his little mohawk Jace gave him as he snapped his collar on and gave him a small spritz of cologne.

"Alright pup, you're all done." He said as Lucifer jumped out him lap and onto the bed and nuzzled Jade.

"Lemme see what you have so far." Jace said as he grabbed the notebook and read over the lyrics as Jade began to rub Lucifer.

"These are some good lyrics babe! These be perfect for like a trap song or something." Jace said excitedly as he read over the rest of the lyrics.

"Trap music? What the hell is trap music?" Jade asked confused as she briefly stopped rubbing Lucifer.

"You'll see. And this song is gonna be a hit." He said as he gave her a peck on the forehead and walked out with the notebook and his phone in his hand, fingers dialing someone's number.

A/N- alright I'm ending it there for a reason. I'll have a better chapter next time. I'm deeply sorry for the long wait but I went through a rough patch. I got laid off from my job and lost my phone and I had a better chapter for this and it got erased so I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty. But I plan on introducing another character in this story so stay tuned for updates. I'll try to update asap but things are a little rough right now so there might be a little wait. I also have two other stories to update too so I'll be doing as much updating as I can. So please bare with me and stay tuned for more updates and check out my other stories.


	15. Ello Brother

A/N- I own nothing. Only the fictional family known as the Anderson's.

Previously on The New Kid...

"You don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way. You don't own me. Don't tie me down cause I'll never say." Jade sung as she continued to write song lyrics.

"Whatcha doing babe?" Asked Jace as he was just about to finish drying off Lucifer from his bath.

"Just writing a song. These lyrics won't get out of my head." Jade said as she scribbled on her paper not before glancing up at Jace and Lucifer.

"Growing big isn't he?" Jace smiled at her, Lucifer has now grown twice his size since he was a pup.

"Yeah he is but he's still my baby." Jade giggled at his little mohawk Jace gave him as he snapped his collar on and gave him a small spritz of cologne.

"Alright pup, you're all done." He said as Lucifer jumped out him lap and onto the bed and nuzzled Jade.

"Lemme see what you have so far." Jace said as he grabbed the notebook and read over the lyrics as Jade began to rub Lucifer.

"These are some good lyrics babe! These be perfect for like a trap song or something." Jace said excitedly as he read over the rest of the lyrics.

"Trap music? What the hell is trap music?" Jade asked confused as she briefly stopped rubbing Lucifer.

"You'll see. And this song is gonna be a hit." He said as he gave her a peck on the forehead and walked out with the notebook and his phone in his hand, fingers dialing someone's number.

*Line Break*

(Third Person's POV)

Jade continued to hum as she gently rubbed Lucifer's head and back, he shifted a little then stilled and closed his eyes, reveling in his owner's gentle and soft touch. Her began to fall asleep until-

"Hey babe I think the song you wrote could be a hit." Jace busted through the door, making Lucifer jump as Jade let out a small giggle and continue to pet him until he fell back asleep.

"Who did you call?" Jade asked as she shifted, so she was now laying on her side and continued to pet Lucifer.

"My cousin connects with these different producers so she was able to put you out there." He said, taking a seat by Jade while dropping the notebook near her nightstand.

"Cool..I guess." She shrugged her right shoulder as she smiled at Lucifer moving a little in his sleep.

"We gotta get to sleep now cause we have a school meeting in the morning. You know how Helen can be." Jace rolled his eyes while removing his clothes until he was in his boxers. Then sliding in bed with Jade and giving a peck on the cheek.

*In The Morning*

(Still Third Person's POV)

"Babe wake up. I made you breakfast and I got your favorite coffee." Jace whispered in her ear as he gently shook her. She immediately sat up and snatched the coffee out of his hands, moaning about how good the coffee is.

"Eat and get dressed so we could leave." She nodded as she finished the last bit of her coffee and she quickly scarfed down her breakfast then rushing into the bathroom.

Jade hopped out the shower and slid on some black ripped jeans that showed off her curvy hips and a black t-shirt that says 'Don't Know, Don't Care'. She quickly put on mascara, eyeliner and brown matte lipstick. While jogging down the stairs and running her fingers through her hair, she spotted her combat boots near the door and quickly slid them on.

"All done. Let's go." She said as she walked out and started the car using Jace's car keys. Jace finished filling Lucifer's bowl full of water as the pup was still eating his breakfast. They both got in the car and pulled off, the car ride was silent and comfortable as they got there in time.

"Hey guys, Vega." She said while giving the girl a small nod.

"Students of Hollywood Arts report to the auditorium NOW!" Helen screeched through the school microphone as students began to make their way to the auditorium.

"Jade I'm gonna ask my mom if she could watch Lucifer for the weekend cause I have something special planned for you." Jace whispered in her ear as the school meeting began.

"What do you have planned for us?" Jade asked her eyebrow arched and not bothering to whisper.

"Now it wouldn't be special if you knew, now would it?" Jace smirked at her as she huffed and pouted a little.

*40 Minutes Later*

(Jade's POV)

'Finally she stopped talking and dismissed us. My ass was beginning to numb up on me.' Jade thought as she and Jace rushed out the auditorium.

"Thank god that's over with!" Jace said not before wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss.

"Sooooo...What's the surprise?" Jace chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait." He said smiling down at me.

"Hmph." I turned away from him pouting a little, secretly hoping that he'll give in and tell me.

"Pouting isn't gonna work babe but you'll see tonight. I promise that you'll love it." He said as he rewrapped his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder as I sighed.

"Ugh. It better be a million dollars." I groaned a little and he chuckled and dragged me to class.

*Later That Day*

(Jade's POV)

"I need you to put this blindfold on babe." Jace handed me a small black blindfold as he pulled up to my house. I gave him a odd look but he gave me a reassuring smile as I put the blindfold on.

"Can you see anything?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face for a reaction.

"Yeah I can Jesus himself- no dipshit I can't see anything!" Jade exclaimed while waving her hands in the air.

"No need to be grouchy babe. Once you see your surprise you'll never stop saying that you love me." He cockily said as he stepped out the car and walked over to my side where he helped me out.

"If I fall, I'm cutting your dick off." I said while waving my hands around trying to grab onto something.

"I won't be able to fuck you then, so it's a double whammy." He said as he grabbed onto my hands, guiding me to the door.

"You're so lucky I can't see. I would've hit you in the balls for saying that." I said as I heard the door open along with Jace guiding me into my house.

"Alright Jade you can take the blindfold off." Jace said as he steeped back and quickly closed the door.

"I-is that Tara from the Scissoring?!" I squeaked out. This can't be real?!

"Yes Jade its me, I portrayed the girl in the Scissoring." I squeaked again from excitement then I turned to Jace.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I gushed out as I gave him a hug and repeatedly kissed his face, not caring if I got lipstick on him.

"So Jade- right. [I nodded], I wanted to personally give you and Jace special passes to see me and my acting crew finish up the Scissoring 3: Revived." She said as she handed me two passes. "[Her phone buzzes] I'd love to stay and chill with you guys but I have to go, see you next week!" She said as she rushed out.

I turned back to Jace and wrapped my arms around his neck while giving him a kiss. "I [kiss] love [kiss] you [kiss] so [kiss] much [kiss]. " I said while kissing his over and over until it turned into a full make out session.

(Switching to Third Person's POV)

Jace picked up Jade as they never broke their kiss while making their way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Jace plopped her on the bed, momentarily breaking the kiss to take his shirt off. His hands began to trail up her thighs, making her shiver as he rubbing his hands up and down them and giving them a good squeeze from time to time. Jade's hands weren't idle either as she slowly moved her hands up and down his abs then to his chest then to his neck and finally to his hair.

Jace helped Jade remove her shirt and jeans, caressing her breasts through her black lacy bra. He move his lips onto her neck and his hands to her thighs again, his thumbs brushing again her wet slit. Jade's hands traveled to his jeans where she fumbled with his belt then finally removing it and sliding her hand in his pants.

"Fuck." He groaned in her ear as popped her bra off and slid her panties off, his hands lightly squeezing her right breast while his mouth is locked onto the other. Jade moaned as she felt the metal ball of his tongue ring slide around her nipple then his teeth grazing it. He did the same to the other, his left hand squeezing and toying with the other breast while his right slid down to her wet folds.

"Damn you're really wet." Jace said as he trailed kisses down her stomach and to her nether region as Jade stifled a moan. He slid his tongue through her folds as she moaned and bucked her hips. He did it again and again until she begged for him to finish her and give her what she wanted.

"Stop teasing and give it to me please." She whimpered out as she wrapped her fingers in his hair, gently tugging on it. He finally digs his tongue into her as she cries out, throwing her head back.

"God Jace." She moaned as her back arched up, her fingers tugging at his hair. All of a sudden his tongue sped up, making her orgasm approach quicker. She screamed out as his tongue latched onto her clit and sucked furiously occasionally swiping his tongue through her folds again.

"GODDAMNIT JACE- UGNNN!" She groaned out loudly as she came tugging his hair and almost biting her lip in the process. Sliding his way up her body and to her lips, she moaned as she tasted herself upon his lips. Jade's hands wandered back to his pants, fondling his already hardened member.

"Fuck." Jace groaned and began thrusting in her hand, and began placing kisses on her neck. Jade had waiting long enough and she was going to take what was hers, she quickly slid his pants off (along with his boxers), grabbed a condom and rolled it on his length.

"Why the rush babe?" Jace smirked at her frantic movements as she grunted in response as she felt his tip rubbing at her entrance.

"I've waited long enough and I want it now." She gritted out as he thrusted into her hard. 'Goddamn she's hot'. He thought.

"We're trying a new position cause this one is getting a little boring." Jace said as he flipped her over and raised her waist up.

"Really? Face down ass up?" Jade questioned him but she couldn't deny that she was secretly turned on by this position.

"Don't worry you'll love it and I get to grab and slap these ass cheeks." He said as he fondled her plump cheeks, they reddened from his squeezing as he gave them a firm slap with her yelping.

Jace quickly thrusted in between her folds, earning a moan from her as they began a steady pace. Until Jace sped it up, the sounds of skin slapping against each other began to take over the room, along with the pants and moans from the two lovers going at it.

"FUCK! I-UGNAH." Jade screamed out, unable to form words due to the constant orgasms and Jace toying with her clit while pounding her from behind. He pulled her up so she was up to his level, still pounding her from behind but now kissing her neck.

"God I'm close." He grunted into her ear and went even faster as Jade threw her head back, no longer able to form words for the amount of pleasure she's going through.

"C'mon baby. Cum for me one last time." Jace said as his hand left her right breast and trailed down to her clit, rubbing it in small circles.

"JACE OH MY GOD!" Jade screamed out as she came, violently twitching as she collapsed. Jace soon came after her, giving her ass one last slap for a good measure.

*In The Morning*

(Jade's POV)

"Ah shit." I groaned, my ass and inner thighs were extremely sore from last night. 'I'm gonna be walking like fucking Woody for today.' I thought while shifted on the bed, noticing that Jace wasn't there.

I slid out the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, realizing that I still had my makeup on. Quickly scrubbing my face of it and jumping in the shower. Feeling fresh and clean, I decided on a half maroon and half black skater dress. Not bothering to straighten my hair, I just run my fingers through it as I slip on my combat boots. Putting on a little eyeliner and mascara (and maroon matte lipstick as well). I slowly waddled my way down the stairs, trying to be careful of my thighs rubbing together.

"Babe?" Jace called out with a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Why are you walking like Woody from toy story." Jace snickered at me, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Well you and junior hurt my thighs and ass last night." I gritted out as he started to laugh.

"I'm sorry *laughs* it's just the *laughs* way you're- ARRRGGGG!" He groaned in pain as I hit him in his balls hard. That'll keep him from laughing for at least a few hours.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I asked while grabbing three ice packs, two for me and one for Jace. I slammed it on his hurt area as he hissed in pain. We both shuffled our way to the couch, tending to our hurt areas.

"I wanna do something. I'm bored as hell." Jace whined like a five-year old.

"Watch tv, watch a movie, watch porn, jack off, they're plenty of things to do around here." I said dryly, wincing a little as I shifted.

"I'm having the gang come over. They'll make it seem less boring around here." Jace said as he typed away on his phone.

*15 Minutes Later*

(Jace's POV)

*DING DONG*

"IT'S OPEN!" I shouted, hearing the door open and close, along with a few hey's and hi's.

"Why'd you call us all here?" Andre asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Cause I'm bored." I said plainly as I messed around with my phone settings.

"So you called us here to entertain you." Tori asked as she placed her legs on Beck's lap.

"Pretty much." I said as I threw my phone on the coffee table, suddenly bored of it.

"Wait why do you and Jade have ice- never mind I don't even wanna know what happened." Andre said as he turned on the speakers I had bought a few weeks ago.

"Damn where'd you get these water dancing speakers from? I've been looking for some for a while now." Andre asked amazed at how the water shot up every time the music played.

"Best Buy, they were on clearance and I was the same way. Never knew water could be so damn amazing." I chuckled at his and Cat's face.

*DING DONG*

"Babe did you invite someone else over?" I asked at the sudden ring of the doorbell, also due to the fact that everyone is already here with us.

"Nah did anyone else?" Jade asked as the all shook their head no.

"Weird. I got it." I said as I got up and shuffled my way to the door. Still being a little sore down there. 'Damn heavy handed woman' I silently muttered.

"WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" I screeched, my hands balling into a fist as I stared down at none other than by shit step- brother.

"Is that anyway to treat your good brother?" He smirked.

"Babe who's at the...door." Jade trailed off as she saw my step-brother.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He smirked again, this time eying Jade down.

"Fuck no." I said as I went to slam the door but he put his food through it stopping me.

"C'mon I won't cause any trouble. Promise." He said as he pushed the door open again.

"Babe just let him in. It's fine." She said as she grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and rubbing her thumb against mine as if she was sending my anger and frustration.

"Fine." I gritted out as I let him in.

"Guys I ordered Chinese food so I'm gonna head out to pick it up. Back in a jiffy." Andre said as he walked out to his car.

"One time my brother got kicked out of a Chinese restaurant cause he wanted to know if they had doggy soup." Cat said in her normal delusional manner while twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger.

"Guys I think me and Tori are gonna head out." Beck said as they both began to get up.

"Yeah we have a long night of fucking to do...so bye!" Tori said as she dragged Beck out, leaving me and Jade a little shocked as Cat giggled to herself.

"Ok then." Jade said as she put her head in my lap as I played with her hair.

"So Tyler...what brings you to my house?" Jade asked as she closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying me running my fingers through her long hair.

"I just wanted to see my good brother." He said as I stopped playing in her hair, my grip beginning to tighten around her hair. She pinched me as if she was telling me to stop and calm down.

"How did you find out where I- we lived at?" Jade said as she sat up and shifted so her legs were in my lap.

"I have my resources." He smirked as he said that.

"So you're a stalker." Jade challenged him as his smirked dropped instantly.

"No I-

"So if you're not a stalker than how'd you find out where we lived?" Jade questioned him harshly as he seemed flabbergasted.

"Actually I found out from dad." He said as he smirked once again. 'God I want to punch the living shit outta him.' I though to myself.

"I'll be back. I need to charge my phone." She said as she walked up the stairs, I noticed a small limp in her walk. 'Ha! She's still limping.' I smiled a little at the thought.

"I need to use that bathroom. Where is it?" I sighed at his question and gave him directions and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels.

(Switching To Jade's POV)

"It's so fucking boring in this house." I groaned as I put my phone on the charger and took off my boots and slipped on a pair of black moccasins.

"What's the matter princess?" A deep voice blurred out in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and a bad feeling in my gut.

A/N-Stopping it there for a reason. I know it seems like another filler chapter but it isn't especially near the end. But sorry for the wait. I've been working on this and the next chapter for this story and the other stories and I want to end this one first. Back in reality, during spring break I spent most of my time working on this and trying to find a decent job. Try being a 15 year old freshman for once and try applying to every last job in your vicinity. It's so hard cause I quit my last job due to the shitty pay and I was working over the actual law hours. But anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll premiere Wednesday April 20th (known as 420 BABY WOO!).


	16. Date Night Ruined

A/N- I own nothing only the fictional family known as the Anderson's.

Previously On The New Kid...

*DING DONG*

"Babe did you invite someone else over?" I asked at the sudden ring of the doorbell, also due to the fact that everyone is already here with us.

"Nah did anyone else?" Jade asked as the all shook their head no.

"Weird. I got it." I said as I got up and shuffled my way to the door. Still being a little sore down there. 'Damn heavy handed woman' I silently muttered.

"WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" I screeched, my hands balling into a fist as I stared down at none other than by shit step- brother.

"Is that anyway to treat your good brother?" He smirked.

"Babe who's at the...door." Jade trailed off as she saw my step-brother.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He smirked again, this time eying Jade down.

"Fuck no." I said as I went to slam the door but he put his food through it stopping me.

"C'mon I won't cause any trouble. Promise." He said as he pushed the door open again.

"Babe just let him in. It's fine." She said as she grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and rubbing her thumb against mine as if she was sending my anger and frustration.

"Fine." I gritted out as I let him in.

"Guys I ordered Chinese food so I'm gonna head out to pick it up. Back in a jiffy." Andre said as he walked out to his car.

"One time my brother got kicked out of a Chinese restaurant cause he wanted to know if they had doggy soup." Cat said in her normal delusional manner while twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger.

"Guys I think me and Tori are gonna head out." Beck said as they both began to get up.

"Yeah we have a long night of fucking to do...so bye!" Tori said as she dragged Beck out, leaving me and Jade a little shocked as Cat giggled to herself.

"Ok then." Jade said as she put her head in my lap as I played with her hair.

"So Tyler...what brings you to my house?" Jade asked as she closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying me running my fingers through her long hair.

"I just wanted to see my good brother." He said as I stopped playing in her hair, my grip beginning to tighten around her hair. She pinched me as if she was telling me to stop and calm down.

"How did you find out where I- we lived at?" Jade said as she sat up and shifted so her legs were in my lap.

"I have my resources." He smirked as he said that.

"So you're a stalker." Jade challenged him as his smirked dropped instantly.

"No I-

"So if you're not a stalker than how'd you find out where we lived?" Jade questioned him harshly as he seemed flabbergasted.

"Actually I found out from dad." He said as he smirked once again. 'God I want to punch the living shit outta him.' I though to myself.

"I'll be back. I need to charge my phone." She said as she walked up the stairs, I noticed a small limp in her walk. 'Ha! She's still limping.' I smiled a little at the thought.

"I need to use that bathroom. Where is it?" I sighed at his question and gave him directions and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels.

(Switching To Jade's POV)

"It's so fucking boring in this house." I groaned as I put my phone on the charger and took off my boots and slipped on a pair of black moccasins.

"What's the matter princess?" A deep voice blurred out in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and a bad feeling in my gut.

*Line Break*

(Jade's POV)

"What's the matter princess?" A deep voice blurred out in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and a bad feeling in my gut. I quickly turn only to come face to face with Tyler. His fucking brother. His EXTREMELY CREEPY brother.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked as I backed up, he stepped closer and closer to me.

"Cause I wanted to." He answered, a small smirk playing at his lips. He began to walk around me, eyeing my body as he walked.

"How'd you two meet?" He asked, stopping momentarily then continuing to circle around me.

"Why do you care?" I questioned him as his smirk grew wider and a coy look conveyed on his face.

"I see why he likes you. You're feisty and you have an attitude. You're just like him except for being the opposite sex." He stopped circling then walked closer to me as I backed up until my back hit the wall.

"What's the real reason you're here? We all know that you're not here to see Jace." I sneered at him as I slipped from his trap, secretly grabbing my phone and shoving it in my cleavage. (Great place to put it Jade!)

"Smart girl but foolish." He chuckled as he turned to me, he still had this smirk on his face. Something isn't right about this kid.

"I'm here to claim what's mine." He said as he walked over to me but I swiftly moved toward the door.

"You can't claim anything. You own nothing in my house." I said as I faintly heard Jace laughing.

"On the contrary, I do." He chuckled darkly, his eyes had an devious yet lustful glint in them.

"What?! What do you possibly own in MY fucking house?!" I sneered, ready to smack that smirk off his face.

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough." He said as he walked past me and out the room, his footsteps trailing getting quieter as he left me.

"Creep." I mumbled as I walked went back into the living room, sitting next to Jace and putting my legs in his lap.

"Alright. You've stayed long enough. Now get out." Jace said abruptly as he switched off the tv and opened the front door, signaling for him to leave.

"I'll be back brother and Jadelyn." He looked over at me with that same look in his eye before.

Before he could say anything else Jace slammed the door in his face and locked it. He grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed and flailed my legs around a little, but he ignored my protests and continued up the stairs and into my room. He didn't say anything as he plopped me onto the bed and closed the door behind him. He was oddly quiet.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong or?" I trailed off while he sighed and shifted next to me, his blue eyes piercing mine.

"I- it's nothing, don't worry about it." He shook his head and stared at the ceiling until he growled, his face contouring in anger.

"I don't know why he even came here. It irks me on how he just pops up out of nowhere and thinks he's welcomed here. I fucking hate him with a passion." He sneers as he rubs his face in anger.

"Don't worry about him." I said as I straddled him, his eyes grew wide as saucers. I didn't bother to look at his face as I started to play with his belt.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a look of playfulness was in his eyes.

"Debating whether I should blow you or fuck you." His mouth dropped then he smirked and flipped us over.

"Y'know [he slides his hand to her thighs] I'm craving for something sweet right now [leans forward to her ear] and you have just what I need." I shiver from his tone as he squeezes my thighs and gently bites my neck.

"But we're going a date first cause I haven't took you on one in a while." He pecks my cheek as he walks to the bathroom. 'He did not just blue ball me!'

"You suck!" I shouted at him as he chuckled.

"And you swallow." He closed the door behind him, then I heard the shower running. I change out of my clothes and into one of his t-shirts, not bothering with undergarments, I hopped into the bed and turned off the light. A few minutes later I felt the bed dip a little and then a pair of arms around my waist.

"Ooh no bra. Papi likes." Jace said to himself as his hands went to my breasts.

"Not so fast [slaps his hands] I have things to do tomorrow and I don't need my breasts to be sore in the morning." I said and tried to fall asleep, I heard him sigh and felt him wrap his arms around my waist again.

*In The Morning*

(Still Jade's POV)

"Mmh." I groan a little as I stretched and felt Jace's arms still restricting me. "Ah crap." I mumbled as I tried to move from his grasp but it was no use, he only squeezed me tighter.

'Goddamnit I need to move'. I groaned and shifted until Jace's grip was loose enough for me to slip out of. After tossing and turning I was able to slip out of his grasp and make my way to the bathroom.

*A Few Minutes Later*

I decided on a black shirt and dark gray sweatpants along with my black moccasins. I snatched up my keys and decided to drive to Macy's to find a decent dress for tonight. I managed to arrive at Macy's early enough, so there wasn't a lot of people there. After sifting though almost four different clearance racks, I managed to find a decent outfit.

I came home to an empty house, I dropped my bags and picked up the note that was on the counter. It read: 'Babe I'm getting a haircut and getting gussied up for tonight. I'll be back later a night to pick you up- Jace.' I picked my bags up and walked up the stairs, placing my bags on the bed and turning on the shower, I stripped myself down and hopped in. Singing softly.

'Tell me what you say now,

tell me what you say

come again?'

'If you cannot stay down,

Then you do not have to pretend,

Like there is no way out,

I shoulda never let you in,

Cause you got me face down,

And don't take this personal,

But you're the worst,

You know what you've done to me,

And although it hurts I know,

I just can't keep runnin' away,

Hook:]

I don't need you [x4]

But I want you

I don't mean to [x4]

But I love you

Tell me what you say now

Tell me what you say?

You said that you would come again

You said that we would remain friends but

You know that I do not depend on

Nothing or no one

So why would you show up

So uninvited then

Just change my mind like that

Please don't take this personal

But you ain't shit

And you weren't special

Til I made you so

You better act like you know

That I've been through worse than you

I just can't keep running away

(But I don't need you)

[Hook:]

I don't need you [x4]

But I want you

I don't mean to [x4]

But I love you

Everybody's like

He's no item

Please don't like em

He don't wife em

He one nights em

I never listened

No

I shoulda figured though

All that shit you was spittin'

So unoriginal

But it was you

So I was with it

Then tell you the truth

Wish we never did it

Cause I usually do

Stick to the business

But you came out the blue

And then you just flipped it

God damn baby

My mind's blown

Be forgettin'

You live in a different time zone

Think I know what this is

It's just the time's wrong

Yeah I know what you did

But baby I'm grown

And my love is patient

And kind, and shit

This is real we can build

Through different types of shit

If you was really the realest

Wouldn't be fightin' it

I think your pride is just

In the way

Funny how everything changed

Once you got all that you wanted

Nothing was ever the same

[Hook:]

And though

I don't need you [x4]

I still want you

I don't mean to [x4]

But I, but I love you

I don't need you [x4]

But I want you

I don't mean to [x4]

But I love you

*Line Break*

After scrambling through my closet for a specific pair of shoes, I put on the white cropped v-neck shirt that was tied in the back and slipped on the black leggings. Whilst putting on my necklace, I slipped on my white pumps and ran my finger through my hair a little, deciding to go messy. As I was putting on some eyeliner I heard a noise coming from downstairs.

Stealthily I made my way down the stairs, being careful no to make any noise. Walking slower and slower until my back hits the wall, listening in to where the noise is coming from.

*SLAM*

The sound of someone dropping a bag came from the living room. Peeping over I see a rather large burly man, shuffling through a duffle bag. More noise came from the kitchen, I moved towards a dark corner so they wouldn't be able to see me. As the big man unloads the duffle bag, it was full of multiple guns and a stack of cash. 'Fuck.' I thought, knowing that I could get killed if I don't take some kind of action now.

Another person walked into the living room, giving me a chance to slid into the kitchen and grab a knife. I heard more footsteps coming my ways so I quickly rushed back into my hiding spot, being careful and not making any sound.

"Quando viene cugino andando ottenere qui?" The big dude said as he continued to load up the pistol in his hand clean it.

"Non lo so , questo è il posto che ci ha detto di stare a." The other guy said as he continued to fumble with something in the kitchen. The noise stopped as he heard a car door shut outside. 'Please let that be Jace.'

"Alright time to take action." I whispered to myself as I quietly walked to the large guy who still sat there, cleaning the weapon. Raising the sharp knife, I aimed it at his shoulder.

"AAHHH!" He screamed out and clutched his shoulder, the other one ran out to see what happened.

"Chi è lei?" He said as he tried to rush towards me, I pulled the knife from his shoulder and aimed it at him. He reached behind his back, pulling out a .44 magnum pistol.

"Cadere."He said as I dropped the knife and he bent down to pick it up.

"Big mistake." I said as I elbowed him in the back of his head, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Hey babe my cousi-JADE?!" Jace said as he dropped his keys and rushed over to his cousin who was patching up his shoulder.

"JADE THESE ARE MY COUSINS! I TOLD THEM THAT THEY COULD STAY HERE!" He shouted from the kitchen as he finished patching up his one of his cousins while he grabbed an ice pack for the other. Both of them took a seat on the couch, tending to their wounds as I quickly pulled Jace to the kitchen.

"Why the fuck is your cousins staying at my place? Why do they have guns? I ALMOST KILLED ONE OF THEM CAUSE OF YOUR DAMN STUPIDITY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR COUSINS WERE STAYING OVER?!" I shouted at him, my fists curled up. I felt the need to punch him in his jaw.

"Babe calm down-

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR COUSINS HAVE GUNS AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT I ALMOST KILLED ONE OF THEM!" He looked at the floor, feeling ashamed and hurt.

"You're coming with me to translate my apology to your cousins." I pulled him to the living room.

"Mi dispiace per ferire entrambi di voi . Siete più che benvenuti a rimanere, la prossima volta fammelo sapere quando sei qui." Jace said as both of them nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Don't come near me for the rest of this week." I stomped up the stairs, furious at him but yet I felt like I was a little too harsh on him. I still felt bad for what I did to his cousins.

*The Next Morning*

(Third Person's POV)

Jade had awoken around six-ish, still feeling irritated at Jace. After having a quick shower, she decided to make breakfast for everyone. Walking down the stairs she noticed that his cousins were out on the couch, along with Jace. Resisting the urge to slap his face, she strolled in the kitchen and began making pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage.

She began fixing her plate as the coffee machine went off, as she went to turn around she was met with Jace. Shirtless and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. She pushed past him and grabbed her food and coffee and rushed up into her room. As she was eating she heard faint voices coming from downstairs.

"Cosa dovrei fare? Credo che le ho paura." Jade heard Jace's voice as she set her plate down and came closer to the cracked door.

"Portarla fuori . Parla con lei . Lei non sa di noi , vero?" One of his cousins asked, even though she couldn't comprehend what they saying, she couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Was I too harsh on him." She whispered to herself as she moved away from the door and sat on the bed. 'Was I too harsh?' 'Maybe I was.' 'Maybe I need to apologize for being to harsh.' Jade shook her head and stood up. Needing someone to vent to, Jade decided to call Tori.

"Hey. . . Jade?" She questioned over the phone.

"Hey meet me at the park by the school. I need someone to vent to." She quickly said as she slid on some ripped jeans and her leather jacket.

"See you there. *click*" She hung up and quickly slid on her flats. Rushing down the stairs (and ignoring the states she got), she snatched up her keys and rushed to the park.

*Arriving At The Park*

(Still Third Person's POV)

Jade quickly hopped out the car when she saw Tori sitting on the bench table. Tori's head whipped around when she heard a car door slam as a frantic Jade came rushing towards her.

"Is everything ok Jade?" She asked, arching one of her eyebrows as a concerned look in her eyes.

"It's Jace." Jade breathed out, staring into the sky, shaking her head slightly.

"What happened?" Tori asked while glancing at the children playing on swing a few feet away.

"Jade and I was supposed to go in a date last night. I was getting ready when I heard a noise coming from the living room and the kitchen-

"Wait did you get hurt?!" Tori interrupted, her voice conveying worry and anger?

"If you would shut up and let me continue you would know." Tori huffed and let her continue with the story.

"I walked down into the hall and hid in a dark corner, I saw this big dude digging into a duffle bag. He pulled out a stack of cash and a few guns-

"WHAT?!" Tori screamed, gaining the attention of a few kids.

"Shut it Vega!" Jade gritted as she continued once again.

"Another guy was in the kitchen making a sandwich or something. When he came out, I snuck in and grabbed a knife and went back to my hiding spot before they could see me. The dude who had the sandwich went back into the kitchen and I made my move. I stabbed the guy on the couch in the shoulder. Once he screamed the other one came to see what happened, I snatched the knife out his shoulder and pointed it to the other dude-

"WHERE WAS JACE WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING?!" Tori blurted out again, accidentally interrupting Jade again.

"If you would let me finish the fucking story you would know! So quiet Vega!" Jade gritted again.

"He pulled a gun on me and then Jace pops up and doesn't even bother with me. Oh no he goes straight to the dude and fixes his wound. Then this fucker says it's his cousins and they were staying AT MY PLACE- for a while." Jade finally finished and glanced over at a shocked Tori.

"Were they speaking Italian?" Tori muttered but Jade managed to hear her.

"I don't fucking know. It sounded like Spanish but-

"Take me to them." Tori stood abruptly and walked towards Jades car.

"What? How'd you get here and why do you wanna see them?" Jade asked as she walked over to her car and unlocked the doors.

"Uber and I'll tell you after, just take me to them."

A/N-I'm ending it there for a fucking awesome reason. I'm really sorry for not updating on the date I said, but I was really busy with finals and now I can update to you guys as soon as possible. I'm re-opening up all my stories so some updates may be slower than others. But be in the lookout. Also suggestions are welcomed too (hell you could have yourself in this story if you want). But have a good day (or night) and stay awesome!


	17. A Nice And Simple Date Something Extra

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the fictional family known as the Anderson's. **

***Serious A/N at the end of the chapter. I advise you to read it after the chapter* **

_Previously On The New Kid. . . . _

_"It's Jace." Jade breathed out, staring into the sky, shaking her head slightly. _

_"What happened?" Tori asked while glancing at the children playing on swing a few feet away. _

_"Jace and I was supposed to go in a date last night. I was getting ready when I heard a noise coming from the living room and the kitchen- _

_"Wait did you get hurt?!" Tori interrupted, her voice conveying worry and anger?_

_"If you would shut up and let me continue you would know." Tori huffed and let her continue with the story. _

_"I walked down into the hall and hid in a dark corner, I saw this big dude digging into a duffle bag. He pulled out a stack of cash and a few guns- _

_"WHAT?!" Tori screamed, gaining the attention of a few kids. _

_"Shut it Vega!" Jade gritted as she continued once again. _

_"Another guy was in the kitchen making a sandwich or something. When he came out, I snuck in and grabbed a knife and went back to my hiding spot before they could see me. The dude who had the sandwich went back into the kitchen and I made my move. I stabbed the guy on the couch in the shoulder. Once he screamed the other one came to see what happened, I snatched the knife out his shoulder and pointed it to the other dude-_

_"WHERE WAS JACE WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING?!" Tori blurted out again, accidentally interrupting Jade again._

_"If you would let me finish the fucking story you would know! So quiet Vega!" Jade gritted again. _

_"He pulled a gun on me and then Jace pops up and doesn't even bother with me. Oh no he goes straight to the dude and fixes his wound. Then this fucker says it's his cousins and they were staying AT MY PLACE- for a while." Jade finally finished and glanced over at a shocked Tori. _

_"Were they speaking Italian?" Tori muttered but Jade managed to hear her. _

_"I don't fucking know. It sounded like Spanish but-_

_"Take me to them." Tori stood abruptly and walked towards Jades car. _

_"What? How'd you get here and why do you wanna see them?" Jade asked as she walked over to her car and unlocked the doors. _

_"Uber and I'll tell you after, just take me to them."_

***Arriving At Jade's House* **

**(Jade's POV) **

As we pulled into my driveway, Vega jumped out the car before I could turn the engine off. I quickly followed in behind her, she stood there, banging on the door repeatedly until Jace opened the door.

"Jesus Tori, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He said as his eyes went from her to me. He ran his hand through his hair, a bad nervous habit that I noticed.

"Sai perché sono qui." She quipped in another language as his eyes widened in shock. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Non so voi , vero?" She questioned as he shook his head and looked at the floor as she pushed past him, while I'm left utterly shocked and somewhat confused.

"Jade can we talk please? I need to tell you something important." He pleaded. I really wanted to say no but I was a little curious of what he had to say and what he didn't tell me. I nodded in agreement and we both entered the house, only to see Vega interrogating his cousins.

"Parli un certo tipo di inglese?" She asked and they nodded.

"Alright spill. What in the hell is going on? I want to know every last detail." I demanded, getting fed up with not knowing what's going on around me.

"Jade I should've told you this earlier but I didn't want to scare you. Part of my family is a part of the Italian Mafia." He said as he waited for my response.

"So you're saying that part of your family takes part in the Italian Mafia. Your family consists of criminals that barely anyone knows." I asked to myself as all of them nodded, including Vega.

"Jade I understand if you don't want part of this and if you don't want to be with me I-

"I don't care." I interrupted him. All of this doesn't really scare me, it kinda gives me a. . . . type of thrill. Me dating someone who's part of the Italian Mafia. _Kinda hot. _

"You know you are part of it, if you stay with us." One of his cousins said, his accent cutting through each word.

"Yeah I don't care. You could've told me earlier and I still wouldn't care. I only care about you and you only." I said while looking Jace in the eye, he looked shocked and somewhat touched at the same time.

"**[Jade thwacks his head] **OW!" He cringed in pain as his hand clamped over his temple.

"And that's for not telling me they were coming over." I said as his cousins smirked but Jace suddenly turned to Vega with a questionable look on his face.

"How you know us?" One of his cousins asked, eyeing Vega up and down as he waited for her response.

"My uncle runs the Mafia." She said as Jace stood abruptly, a shocked expressions ran across his and his cousins face.

"YOU'RE UNCLE TONY'S NIECE?!" He yelled in bewilderment as both of his cousins looked shocked and confused.

"Yeah I just called him a few days ago. He was talking about a few new people in the Mafia. But I would watch out if I were you, you seriously wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Unless you like to live in constant fear of your life and those around you." Tori warned them as she introduced herself to his cousins, whose names are apparently Antonio and Chris.

"Wow. I jus. . . I can't even word right." Jace said as he attempted to form a sentence but only gibberish came out.

"Yeah and he has the cutest little baby boy-***her phone chimes***\- oh sorry guys that was Beck. See you later. Caio!" She snatched up her phone and wallet, waving at Antonio and Chris before she left.

"Well I'm tired and it's late. C'mon babe let's head to bed. Night Antonio and Chris." I waved and dragged Jace up the stairs with me, he got really quiet after what Vega had said.

**(Switching To Third Person's POV) **

"Is everything alright?" Jade asked as she stripped and slid on one of Jace's old jerseys and sat next to him on the bed.

"Hm? Uh yeah. . . I'm fine, just what Tori said got me thinking a little." He said as he stood up, shaking his head slightly as his hair fluffed up. He took his shirt off and threw it in the hamper as he turned around he noticed Jade was biting her lip, her eyes was focused on his chest and abs.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and walked over to her, she backed up until he was hovering over her his gold necklace dangling from his neck along with his hair almost covering his cheeks. Jade raised her hand up to his hair, running her fingers through it as he intensely stared at her. Leaning down a little, his lips brushed up against her. He smirked as she tried to lift up to kiss him but he backed away and continued changing into his pajamas.

"I hate you." Jade pouted and turned her back on him as she slipped under the covers. He chuckled and under with her, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing circles on her torso. His hands traveling dangerously low until they reached the hem of her panties.

"I'm still taking you out on a date so don't think that's over." He whispered in her ear as he gripped her thighs making her moan quietly, he moved his hand back up to her torso and decided to leave her be until after the date.

***In The Morning* **

**(Still Third Person's POV) **

"Mmh." Jade moaned in her sleep as she shifted around in her bed, she went to turn to face Jace but he wasn't in his spot. "What the?" She awoke to see multiple bouquets of red roses in her room, she shuffled out of her bed and walked to one of the bouquet of flowers, a white card sticking out.

"Come downstairs." She read it aloud as she threw the card on her desk and slowly shuffled her way down the stairs, still half asleep.

"Jace?" She called out as she smelt bacon, eggs and fresh coffee.

"In here." His head popped out from the kitchen as she walked to the kitchen she saw the plates he hand fixed up for her and the fresh coffee he just poured into the cup.

Jade took a small sip from the coffee. "HOLY FUCK!" She nearly screeched, her head shook quickly as she nearly spit the coffee out. "How strong is this mud?!" She said, feeling more awake than before. Jace chuckled to himself and continued to finish making his eggs.

"It's new. I decided to try it." He said as he finished his eggs and was now cleaning the pan he was using.

"It'll sure give you that kick and put hair on your back. Where in the hell did you find this stuff?" She asked as she finished up her eggs and took really small sips of the ridiculously strong coffee.

"I got it from Devil's Express. It's called the Death Wish Coffee. This stuff will literally kick you in the face." He said as he finished the dishes and his food, gulping down the rest of his coffee, grabbing the last of the dishes and washing them. "Go get dressed. We're going somewhere special. You don't have to dress all fancy." With that said Jade nodded and went upstairs for a quick shower.

After her shower Jace decided on some regular black jeans and a simple thin white sweater, she slipped on her combat boots and decided to pin her hair up in a bun. After adding on a few sprits of perfume, she made her way downstairs only to find Jace patiently waiting for her.

"Finally. Jeez woman took you years to get ready. Do I have any gray hairs yet?" He said, feigning annoyance as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Shush you. So do you plan on telling me where we're going?" She said whilst tugging on a strand from her sweater.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait." He said as she huffed and turned away, pouting purposefully, secretly hoping he would give in.

"Pouting isn't gonna work on me babe." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his left thumb rubbing small circles on her hip, making her quietly whimper.

"But I do need to do this." He huskily whispered in her ear again as he gently put a blindfold on her.

"Really?! This again?" She groaned as she felt him tighten it slightly.

"Can you see anything?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face, waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah I can see Jesus himself- no dipshit I can't see anything!" Jade exclaimed, waving her hands in the air frantically as Jace chuckled.

"Ya know you said that last time I blindfolded you." He said while putting his car keys in his pocket and unlocking the front door.

"Ya know you can always tell me the surprise for a special reward." She said seductively as she pushed her girls up and ran a finger down his chest.

"Nope not gonna work." He chuckled at her attempt whilst picking her up and putting her to the car.

"I can walk. Just want you to know that I have two perfectly functioning legs that I could use." She said sarcastically as he sat her in the passenger seat.

"Ready babe?" He asked as he started up the car and began to back up out of the driveway, he could see her nod out the corner of her eye.

After a few moments of Jace driving and Jade constantly asking him where they were going, they arrived to their destination. Jace exited the car, quickly making his way over to Jade, helping her out the car and to his secret place.

"Can I take this off not, it's fucking annoying?" Jade groaned whilst gripping onto his hand.

"Shush and wait a min longer." He said as he lead her to his spot then carefully taking the blindfold off.

"Woah" Jade whispered in awe, they both stood on top of the Hollywood sign, seeing the beautiful view of Hollywood and all it's glory. The sun beginning to set into the background, showing off its true its beautiful fuchsia colors as lights began to turn on in Hollywood.

"This is so beautiful." Jade gaped in awe still, her blue-green eyes practically glowing.

"It truly is. It's a place where I found a little after I moved here. So I decided to share it with my girl. And that's not all either." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on hers.

"What else do you have in mind?" Jade whispered stilling watching the sun set.

"A nice picnic for us." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his special spot. A small smile crept upon her face as she quickly analyzed the mini picnic. Jace felt his heart tug in his chest seeing his girl's features light up, it made him want to continuously make her light up with surprise and happiness.

The couple sat and ate together, talking and joking about, just truly enjoying each other's company. Their laughs soon came to a stop as they both laid in each other's arms, enjoying the beautiful view of the moon and stars and each other.

***Arriving To Jace's House* **

**(Jade's POV)**

I had a real fun time with Jace during our date. I really enjoyed the view, I'd never forget something that beautiful. That boy really makes me happier than I've ever been. _God knows how much I love him. _

"So. . . Did you enjoy the date?" Jace asked as he pulled me closer to his side, shifting a little on his bed.

"I did. How'd you even find that place?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders in response. I moved out of his grasp and decided to change clothes. I grabbed one of his shirts and began to take my top off, I stopping at my jean when I felt eyes on my back and ass. I turned to only see Jace laying on his elbows, biting his lip as he eyed my body up and down.

"Mmh damn." He muttered to himself, I could see he was getting excited. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, turning my back to him and continued to undress. Until I felt another pair of hands on my jean button.

"You would think you've learned your lesson about teasing me Jade." He whispered in my ear, his breath trickling down my neck causing me to shiver.

"I-I'm not." I stuttered, squirming beneath his touch as he hands continued to purposefully fumble with my jeans until he suddenly pulled them down.

"You sure? Cause your actions says otherwise." He huskily whispered in my ear as I stepped out my jeans. He suddenly pushed me up against the wall, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I bet you're wet too." He whispers as he peppers kisses up and down my neck, his hands moving up and down my thighs. I could feel how hard he was, feeling junior grinding against the sheer fabric of my underwear.

"Beg me to touch you." He growled as nipped at my neck , leaving hickeys up and down my left shoulder blade.

"P-P-please Jace. I need it." I could feel him smirking into my shoulder and it was starting to piss me off, but that anger didn't last long as his wandering fingers slid into my underwear.

"Tell me what you need." He growled again as he turned me around his left hand lightly gripping my throat, his right occupied with my nether regions.

"To **[breaths out] **c-cum." I whimper out as he hand speeds up, his thumb frigging my clit as his ring and middle finger find their way to my g-spot.

"That's right cum for papi." He whispered in my ear as I came hard for him, gasping as he slapped a hand over my mouth and continuing his movements.

"C'mon one more time for papi." He groaned in my ear as I felt myself let go, hearing my muffled scream ring through my ears as I came extremely hard for him. My legs almost giving out, I gripped on the wall for dear life. I get as if my legs were like jello but god did it feel god.

Jace smirked as he licked my juices off his fingers as he sat me down on the bed and helped me undress, he did the same. He plopped on his bed and pulled me onto his chest while pulling the duvet over us.

"God I love you." I whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips before resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat become slow and steady.

"I love you too babe." He said as he breathing became more deeper and his heartbeat fully slowed. I soon follow suit, drifting into a deep sleep along with him.

**A/N: Alright I know I have some explained to do cause I having updated in damn near a year but I have my reasons. I have suffered an appendicitis and I had to go into surgery so I could update in the hospital cause they had crappy connection. But don't worry I'm recovering well. And I've been debating whether to keep or delete this story altogether. Due to the fact that I'm getting a lot of hate mail because I'm supposedly 'coping' someone else's idea. But I've decided to keep this story because I've had so much planned for it and I just don't want to have all that planning go to waste. I also love this story very much and it was one of my main stories that drawled a decent amount of attention to my account. So I've decided to keep writing. And I've seen more and more people like this story and I just don't want to leave t dead with so many potential ideas left. If there's anyone left that still enjoys this story or old Victorious fanfics then I hope you love his chapter.**


	18. Training And A Misson:Part One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the fictional family known as the Anderson's .**

**A/N- Italics are the character's thoughts. **

_Previously On The New Kid. . . . _

_"C'mon one more time for papi." He groaned in my ear as I felt myself let go, hearing my muffled scream ring through my ears as I came extremely hard for him. My legs almost giving out, I gripped on the wall for dear life. I get as if my legs were like jello but god did it feel god. _

_Jace smirked as he licked my juices off his fingers as he sat me down on the bed and helped me undress, he did the same. He plopped on his bed and pulled me onto his chest while pulling the duvet over us. _

_"God I love you." I whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips before resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat become slow and steady. _

_"I love you too babe." He said as he breathing became more deeper and his heartbeat fully slowed. I soon follow suit, drifting into a deep sleep along with him._

***In The Morning* **

**(Third Person's POV)**

Jace slowly awoken by the faint sound of raindrops hitting the window pane, shifting to his side, he felt heat radiating from the raven haired beauty next to him. She looked so calm and peaceful sleeping, he couldn't help but reach out and brush the strand of hair away from her face.

She shifted and stirred a little, turning over to her other side as her left leg came up. In the process of lifting the duvet over her, he couldn't help but admire her body. Her arms wrapped around the pillow her head was on as her left leg was pushed up, her back slightly arching. The oversized button up pushed up to her mid-back, partly exposing her bare bottom.

"Good God." He whispered as his right hand extended forward, his fingers grazing over her bare ass. He felt her shift in her sleep, her face scrunched up then back into a calm manner.

His lustful thoughts clouded his mind as he shifted slowly behind her, his hands caressing up and down her supple cheeks and lower back. Slowly he bent forward, trailing small kisses from her lower back to her bare ass. As she began to stir he calmly waited as she turned on her back, her left leg hiked up, causing Jace to smirk.

'_Hmm. . . Easier access_.' He thought to himself as he grazed his hands in her inner thighs her breathing beginning to deepen.

'_Good she waking up. This'll be a decent surprise for her_.' He thought as his wandering hands trailed down to her damp sex. Eliciting an involuntary moan from her.

He couldn't tease any longer as he dove down to her sex, using his fingers to spread her sex, gently running his tongue over her clit. She stirred again, this only caused Jace to speed up his ministrations.

His hands found their way to her stomach, pushing the shirt up even further. Exposing her large breasts, his hands messaging them as she slowing began to stir. Her body slightly twitching at his actions but still not fully awake, he held her down as he rolled his tongue harshly on her clit.

Finally with a harsh shudder and quiet moan she awoken, confused as to what's making her feel so good. Hearing a groan coming from him as she laced her fingers in his hair, slightly tugging every now and then. Her head lifted up a little, peering down as she saw him look up and smirk at her.

"Mmmhh." He groaned into her, forcing his tongue inside her as he tasted her sweet juices. He could feel her walls clenching against his tongue, her breathing hitching as she tried to suppress her moans.

He stopped for a moment, resting two fingers near her entrance. His mouth was soon back on her clit as he shoved his fingers inside her, her fists harshly gripping the sheets as she let out a high pitched squeak.

He smirked against her as he trailed kisses up her stomach, his thumb taking place of where his tongue was. Stopping to nip her stomach, breasts, neck and earlobe as more squeaks slipped out her mouth.

"Shh. Baby you gotta be quiet." He whispered in her ear as his fingers sped up, forcing another squeak out of her. His fingers grazing her g-spot as she gasped loudly, his thumb quickly frigging her clit.

"Don't you dare cum without asking me." He growled in her ear, causing her to whimper. He knew dominating her was turning her own even more, he could feel her walls harshly clenching against his fingers.

"P-please." She gasped put as his hand moved to her throat, lightly applying pressure. Her smirked as he watched her beg as her body twitched, she was inching closer and closer to her release. But he was gonna make her really beg for it.

"Please what? Tell me what you need. And I'll give it to you." He whispered into her ear, licking the shell of her ear. She groaned quietly as his fingers pressed down hard on her g-spot.

"Jace. . . I-I can't." He quickly moved his hand over her mouth as she came hard, his fingers continuing to pound against her g-spot. Her body violently twitched as she basked in the after glow of her orgasm, before her eyes widened.

"You disobeyed my order." He growled into her ear as she shivered, his fingers pressed again on her g-spot.

"B-but you didn't stop." She twitched as his fingers pressed against her g-spot again.

"You'll received you're punishment later." He growled in her ear as he slid his fingers out of her and walked to the bathroom.

**(In The Bathroom) **

Switching on the shower and turning the knobs to its hottest setting, he needed it. His muscles was sore from handling some business. He stepped in the shower, feeling immediate release as the steaming hot water hit his face, neck and torso. He sighed in relief, turning around as the hot water splashed on his back. He basked in the nice feeling before grabbing his body wash and lathering up the soap.

As he scrubbed away on his chest and lower stomach he felt another pair of hands on his back , he already knew who it was judging by her light touches on his defined back.

"So you decided to join me?" He smiled a little as he turned around to see the familiar raven haired beauty.

"Yeah I figured you could use some company." She winked at him as she ran a finger up his toned stomach, her nail lightly dragging against his skin until it stopped at his gold necklace.

"Just can't get enough of junior can you?" He smirked as he forced her to turn, lightly pressing her face to the glass. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt him trail a finger up her dampening slit.

"Don't tease. Please just give it to me." She whimpered out as she arched her back out, lightly pushing against his dick. Her hips moving up and down, hoping to get some type of penetration.

"See here's what's gonna happen **[he leans forward towards her ear] **you're gonna finish in here and we're starting your training." He whispered as he slapped her right ass cheek, stepping out the shower and grabbing a towel. Leaving her with 'blue balls'.

"That assface." He heard her mutter and he stifled a chuckled. As he finished drying himself off and running his fingers through his now damp hair. He quickly slid on a pair of dark grey jeans and a black hoodie, satisfied with his clothes he slid into his old black gym shoes.

He grabbed a duffle bag and place a glock 23 along with ammo into the bag. He put an outfit for him and Jade into the bag and a couple hundred dollars into the bag just in case. He turned to see Jade standing by the bathroom door, steam pouring out next to her. _Fuck she looked so sexy. _

"What's in the duffle bag?" She asked as she finished drying herself off and was now pulling up a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Stuff needed for your training today." She paused as she adjusted herself in the lacy bra, looking slight confused.

"Remember you wanted to be a part of the mafia so I have to properly train you." He zipped up the bag and placed it on the floor, he sat on the bed watching her continue to dress. She threw on a dark purple hoodie. Not noticing Jace was watching her, she continued to finish up as she threw her hair into messy bun and sliding into her black air force ones.

"Ready?" She nodded in response as she grabbed her phone and followed behind Jace, looking around as she saw nobody else was awake in the house.

"Babe. . . What time is it?" Jade asked as she noticed the sun hasn't fully risen up into the half darken sky and clouded sky.

"It's only 6:25am. Why?" He said casually as he sat the duffle bag in the trunk and unlocked the car door for her.

"Just wondering as to why we're up so early." She said as she shifted in the passenger seat, her eyes gazing up a the sky.

"Gotta be up and early for your training babe." He smiled as he started the car, and pulled out of the driveway, his other right hand traveling between Jade's inner thigh.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him as his wandering fingers undid her jean button and slid inside, her hand quickly grasped at his wrist.

"Your punishment. Don't think I've forgotten." He growled as his fingers toyed with her clit, his pace quickening until he heard her breathing pick up.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Jade whispered as she felt herself come quickly towards her point of bliss, she could feel her walls clench and unclench as his fingers worked her swollen button.

"Jace." She whimpered out as she gripped on his arm for dear life, almost at her breaking point. Until he stopped and left his fingers stopped, resting on her button.

"No no no no no. Keep going. I'm so fucking close!" She whispered, grinding her sex against his fingers. He smirked and moved his hand out of her pants and back on the steering wheel.

"You fucking asshole." She glared at him as he continue to focus on driving. _'Fucking dipshit left me hanging. I'll finish myself off, I don't need him._' She scoffed as she slid her hand into her jeans and went to finish herself off until Jace grabbed her wrist.

"I don't fucking think so. This is only the beginning of your punishment." He growled and pulled her hand out of her pants and quickly zipped and buttoned them, then returned his attention to the road.

"Fuck you." She glared at him, crossing her arms and turning to the window.

***Arriving At The Destination***

**(Jace's POV) **

"We're here." I said, turning the car off and getting out.

"Where are we?" Jade asked as she took in her surroundings, noticing we were on some abandoned street with a few broken down houses.

"The hideout. It may look shitty on the outside but it's for security reasons." I explained as I grabbed the bag from the trunk and closed it, walking over to Jade and grabbing her hand and leading her towards the entrance.

Leading her into one of the broken down buildings, we took a stairwell and into the basement. Punching in the code, I stepped in and Jade followed suit. Her eyes widened as we entered one of the main hideouts.

The walls painted with a beige color along with beige and black furniture to compliment it. A mini jacuzzi in the left corner with a few girls chilling in it. Other men simply sprawled out on the couch in the living area, watching some soccer game.

Grabbing Jade's hand, taking her to the shooting room. I could hear her gasp from time to time as we walked further into the hideout. She noticed the kitchen area, dinning area, a quite a few rooms and game room.

"Some fucking hideout it is. Shit is overly luxurious." She said as she leaned against the wall, watching me take out the glock and load it.

"Italians love to live large babe." I smiled as I handed her the weapon, she carefully lifted it up and down as if she was weighing it in her hand.

"Now aim at the target and shoot. Try to aim for the spots that kill instantly." I said and stood a few inches behind her, looking at the target then back at her.

She gripped the gun in her right hand as she took the first shot, hitting the target right in between the eyes. She looked behind her shoulder, peering at me as a smirk played at her lips. Focusing her attention on the target she quickly emptied the clip. Majority of the bullets aimed at the head and a few near the heart.

"Not bad babe." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my hands around her waist as she slowly turned.

"But you need to work on your handling. You're a little shaky using the gun. So go again." I said, receiving an eye roll and a scoff as she tossed the empty clip to the side and reloaded the gun. _She fucking knew how to use it all along. Kinda sexy. _

As a new target came rolling in, I pushed a button that makes it move around like an actual person would. Her eyes squinted a little, as she shot one right between the eyes.

"Nice one babe. Now onto your combat skills." I said as I turn the safety on the gun and threw it in the duffle bag, while grabbing Jade's hand and leading her into the boxing room.

"Take off your jacket so you'll be more flexible and won't get so hot." I said as I took off mine and threw it to the side, she arched her brow at me but followed anyway and stepped onto the mat.

"Throw your best punch babe." I smirked at her. _She has no idea that I'm one of the best fighters here. _

She threw her right hook as I quickly dodged it, she threw a left then another right and I dodged both. She squinted her eyes as she began to try to really focus on her opponent. She quickly threw a right hook and tried sweep my right let but I countered her move and quickly pinned her to the ground. She groaned as her back hit the mat, struggling to remove herself from the position.

"Gotta be quicker than that." I teased as she tried flipping me but I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, slightly hovering over her. Sweat beaded around her forehead as she struggle to move from the position.

"Bad move by trying to pin your opponent in the beginning of the fight. . . Unless you've found their weak spot. I could've easily killed you." I said as I stood and helped her up, she was glaring at me the whole time. I could see the burning fire in her eyes, it reminded me of my first time training.

"C'mon one more time. This time analyze your opponent and focus on their weak spot." I said as she stood across from me, her eyes quickly shifted up and down my body, searching for a weak spot. _Have fun trying to find one. _I felt myself smirk a little until, she threw a left hook and kicked her foot behind my knee. She pushed my chest back until I was laying flat against the mat with her on top of me, smirking as she successfully pinned me.

"Can't be in your head while we're fighting babe." She teased as she removed her hands from my wrists, still sitting on my lap.

"Not bad for your first training." I smiled as I saw up, my hands snaking around her waist as I pulled her closer.

"You know you're really sweaty right." She said as she went to get up but I held her tighter.

"You are too." I said as I buried my face in her chest as she giggled.

"C'mon let's go to my room so you could shower." She nodded as she grabbed her and my hoodie and waited for me by the door, I followed her to the door with the duffle bag hung on my should as I grabbed her hand and lead her to my room.

"Welcome to my little space. Bathroom's there and in the drawer there's a few of my shirts if you want to wear them. I'll be back in a minute I gotta got greet the boys." She nodded as she peeled off her clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and turned on the shower.

Grabbing a small towel and closing the door behind me, I walked to the living area. Quickly spotting Sergio and the rest of the boys.

"What's good boys?" I greeted them, exchanging handshakes then popping down on the couch next to them.

"Nothing much. Been running around for the boss." Sergio said as he focuses his attention to the tv.

"Who's that bad chick you walked in with?" Adrian asked as he shifted in his spot on the couch. Before I could answer Derrick interrupted me.

"Bet she's another hole from him to fuck." He smirked as he sat up and turned towards me, I could feel my anger begin to brew. _Referring my girl to a slut. He better be glad I don't blow his fucking brains out. _

"Shut the fuck up. That's my girlfriend." I growled as they all turned towards me, surprised expressions on their faces.

"You fuckers owe me $100!" Ace's head pops into the living room as he sit next to Adrian.

"What the fuck? You asshats placed a bet on me?!" I said in shock and slight anger as Ace smirked at me, gloating about how much he was going to get.

"Yeah see you've always had that reputation of 'fuckin n' dumpin. We've never seen you in a serious relationship while being here. But Ace made a bet saying by the end of this month you'll finally settle down." Sergio explained as Derrick and Ace smirked at me.

"Is she sexy?" Ace asked giddily, excited by the fact that I've gotten a girlfriend.

"Dude she beyond sexy. She got a banging body and a banging face. Dudes got the whole package." Derrick commented as he outlined Jade's body with his hands. _I don't know if I should be more angry by the fact that their talking about my girlfriend or that they made a bet about me. _

"All of you can go to hell and I'm going back to my girlfriend." I said abruptly, stopping all conversations about my girl and I walked away.

"Missed me baby." I groaned at the sound of that crazy bitch's voice. _God I should've never fucked her. _Mentally face-palming myself I turned around only to see Viola. Viola, a 5 foot 4 inch, brunette haired bimbo that won't leave me the fuck alone.

"No. Now fuck off." I harshly said as I turned to leave she grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall. I glared at her as she tried to push herself onto me.

"C'mon Jacey let's fool around. I haven't seen junior in a few months." She begged, putting on a puppy dog face, pushing up her slightly large chest up. _This is what happens when you think with your dick stupid. _

"No. Get off me." I tried moving her to the side but she still pushed up against me, her hand now reaching for junior. _Oh fuck no. _

**(Switching To Jade's POV) **

_Shower felt so fucking good on my back. _I sighed as I finished combing my hair and putting it into a messy bun. I laid back on the bed and waited for Jace until I heard his voice and another.

"C'mon Jacey let's fool around. I haven't seen junior in a few months." _Oh fuck no. _I quickly stood and threw on a pair of his basketball shorts and practically bolted to the door and sped walked until the voices got closer.

"No. Get off me." I peeped around the corner and saw Jace trying to push this slutty bimbo off him but she wasn't getting the hint. _That's right. . . Tell that bitch off._

"C'mon baby. I need it." She cooed as one of her hands travels down to touch junior. _Oh fuck no. I'M only allowed to touch junior. _

I walked over to them and kicked that bitch in her hip, she fell dramatically and looked up at me then looked to Jace as if she was hoping for him to do something.

"Back off bitch. He's mine. This is your only warning. Touch him again and I swear I'll royally kick your ass." I growled out as she tried to counter me back by glaring.

"Fuck you bitch." _Oh now she asked for it. _I went to grab her but Jace flung me over his shoulder and walked to our room, I tried to flail my legs around to get loose but he wouldn't let go.

I looked up to see the stupid bitch still on the floor, glaring at me, so I stuck my middle finger up and her face turned red. _Dumb whore. _

Jace entered the room and locked the door behind us, he plopped me on the bed and let out a small sigh of relief.

"As sexy as that was I don't need you breaking her face." He said as a small smile played at his lips as he looked me up and down. _She looks so adorable wearing my clothes. _

"We'll tell that walking disease to keep her germs to herself." I growled as I laid back and closed my eyes, until I felt him hover over me, his lips moving up and down my neck.

"Stoooppp." I tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, lightly nipping at my neck. _I really hope these walls are soundproof_.

"Jace." I moaned out, grinding my hips against him, eliciting a growl from him as his grip against my wrists became tighter. _I'm turning him on. He'll break soon enough and give in. _I smirked as I could hear and feel his breathing begin to pick up. With his left hand still holding my wrists, his right slid up and down my side until he reached my right breast.

***Knock Knock* **

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I groan out as he rolls his eyes and heads for the door, I sat up on my elbows watching him slightly open the door.

"Fuck you want?" He said slightly annoyed, it was another dude and judging by Jace's face he was kinda pissing him off.

"Come chill with us. We haven't seen you around here in a while." A semi-deep voice said.

"No. I'm chilling with my girl. Now fuck off." Jace abruptly said barely letting the man finish his sentence, going to close the door in his face but the guy slid his foot between the door.

"C'mon man." He pleaded as he slid his foot from the doorway.

"Fuck no." Jace said as he slammed the door in his face and locked it, making his way back to me.

"Now where were we?" He whispered in my ear as I pushed him off.

"No go shower first then we're going to chill with your so called 'friends' then you'll get your reward." I pushed him back as he glared at me, snatching the towel and a pair of shorts from the closet while murmuring under his breath.

"Might as well change and look somewhat presentable." I shrugged to myself as I grabbed the duffle bag with our clothes, and decided on a pair of black jeans and Jace's white hoodie.

"Oh what the fuck?!" I muttered to myself as I saw these over the knee high-heeled boots in the bag. _Ain't no way in hell I'm wearing these. _I scoffed to myself but then an idea popped into my head. _If I wear these it'll probably turn him on and he won't be able to keep his hands off me. Then he might forget about my punishment. _I smirked to myself as I slid into the boots and looked in the closet mirror.

"Ooh sexy." I hear Jace gruffly says, I turn to see him only in his boxers with a towel around his neck, steam pouring out behind him.

"Good God." I whisper to myself, I could practically see the water dripping from his body. _Waterfalls. Yep. That's what's going on down there. _

"Baby my eyes are up here." He smirked as he finished drying himself off and threw the shorts to the side and grabbed a pair of black jeans.

"Thanks for stealing my hoodie." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him. He threw on a grey wife beater and his leather jacket.

"Alright let's go." He said as he finished putting on his shoes and a spritz of cologne.

**(Switching To Third Person POV)**

"So the asshole finally decides to join us." Derrick and the rest turn to see Jace until their gazes shifted towards Jade, eying her up and down.

"And who's this beauty?" Adrian asks, his thick Italian accent cutting through each of his words, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

"Jade." She says as she shakes his hand, Jace grabs her left hand hand drags her to the couch, both of them taking a seat.

"She sure is a pretty little thing. I'd fuck the dog shit outta he-" Jade didn't even Derrick finish his sentence before cocking the glock she hid and pointing it towards his mouth, the rest of the boys slightly jumping back at her sudden move, except for Jace.

"Finish that sentence and your brains will be all over this floor." She glared at him as she turned the safety off, Jace leaned towards her and snatched the gun from her hand and turned the safety back on.

"Girl's cold. She'll be good for this mission." Amadeo said as he walked towards us.

"Boss got a big mission for us. Everyone has to go."

**A/N- Ending it there so I could go more in depth for the mission and not have this chapter overly long. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for upcoming chapters. **


	19. Training and A Mission:Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the fictional family known as the Anderson's. **

_Previously on The New Kid. . . ._

_"Now where were we?" He whispered in my ear as I pushed him off. _

_"No go shower first then we're going to chill with your so called 'friends' then you'll get your reward." I pushed him back as he glared at me, snatching the towel and a pair of shorts from the closet while murmuring under his breath. _

_"Might as well change and look somewhat presentable." I shrugged to myself as I grabbed the duffle bag with our clothes, and decided on a pair of black jeans and Jace's white hoodie._

_"Oh what the fuck?!" I muttered to myself as I saw these over the knee high-heeled boots in the bag. Ain't no way in hell I'm wearing these. I scoffed to myself but then an idea popped into my head. If I wear these it'll probably turn him on and he won't be able to keep his hands off me. Then he might forget about my punishment. I smirked to myself as I slid into the boots and looked in the closet mirror. _

_"Ooh sexy." I hear Jace gruffly says, I turn to see him only in his boxers with a towel around his neck, steam pouring out behind him. _

_"Good God." I whisper to myself, I could practically see the water dripping from his body. Waterfalls. Yep. That's what's going on down there. _

_"Baby my eyes are up here." He smirked as he finished drying himself off and threw the shorts to the side and grabbed a pair of black jeans. _

_"Thanks for stealing my hoodie." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him. He threw on a grey wife beater and his leather jacket. _

_"Alright let's go." He said as he finished putting on his shoes and a spritz of cologne. _

_**(Switching To Third Person POV)**_

_"So the asshole finally decides to join us." Derrick and the rest turn to see Jace until their gazes shifted towards Jade, eying her up and down. _

_"And who's this beauty?" Adrian asks, his thick Italian accent cutting through each of his words, holding his hand out for her to shake it. _

_"Jade." She says as she shakes his hand, Jace grabs her left hand hand drags her to the couch, both of them taking a seat. _

_"She sure is a pretty little thing. I'd fuck the dog shit outta he-" Jade didn't even Derrick finish his sentence before cocking the glock she hid and pointing it towards his mouth, the rest of the boys slightly jumping back at her sudden move, except for Jace. _

_"Finish that sentence and your brains will be all over this floor." She glared at him as she turned the safety off, Jace leaned towards her and snatched the gun from her hand and turned the safety back on. _

_"Girl's cold. She'll be good for this mission." Amadeo said as he walked towards us. _

_"Boss got a big mission for us. Everyone has to go."_

***Line Break* **

**(Third Person's POV) **

"Fuck no. She's not going on this mission." Jace stood up and walked towards Amadeo, leaning against the wall.

"She has to." Jace groans at the sound of Viola's voice, walking over to Amadeo and smiling at Jace.

"It's in the Mafia's codex. Every member has to be apart of each mission or else she has to go 'bye bye'." She smirked at Jade, then turned back to Jace as she curled a stand of her hair around her finger.

"She's right. She has to go on the mission or else she be forced to leave." Sergio chimed in, as Jace glared at him, he raised his hands up in response.

"This is bullshit. She barely finished her training. She's not properly prepare-

"I'm going." Jade interrupted Jace as he turned and gave her a 'what the fuck' look. She stood and walked over to him as he shifted against the wall.

"Great. Let's get ready. We head out in an hour." Amedeo says as he walks away.

"Fucking shit." Jace mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Jade's hands and lead her to the weapon room.

"Here." He hands her a glock and an extra clip, he stopped for a moment, his hands resting on the edge on the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her hand laying on his shoulder, he tensed then sighed.

"I don't want you to go on this mission. This shit is too dangerous." His head hung low, then he continued to load up another gun and slid a suppressor in his back pocket.

"Babe I can hold my own. I got this." She grabbed his face and looked him in his eyes, he nodded and managed to sneak in a peck on the lips.

"Let's go." He said and led the way to the garage area.

**(Switching To Jade's POV) **

"Ooh nnniccceeee." I said in awe, my fingertips lightly grazing over one of the expensive challengers.

"Italians must really love to live in the lap of luxury." I mumbled.

"We sure do." A thick and deep voice called out. I quickly turned to see a tall tan-skinned man. His hair slicked back with a smirk playing at his lips.

"And you are?" I questioned him, crossing my arms along the process.

"That's Amadeo." Jace said while pulling out some car keys, pressing a button as a sleek red Bentley Continental GT roared, its headlights shinning bright. More people began to fill the garage and gathered around, awaiting for the go signal. Amadeo stands on one of the cars and begin speaking.

"Alright everyone. This part of the big one. We **cannot **fuck this up. We go in The Silver Dragon's hideout and wipe em out. We'll be able to takeover on of their smaller hideouts then when they're fully weakened. We overthrow Deano and proceed to clear out the rest of the hideout and move some of our crew in. Capisce?" The crowd roars and begin to get into their designated vehicles, some already pulling off. Jace grabs my hand and leads me to his car, opening the passenger door for me and quickly jumping in the drivers seat. 2 more figures slid into the back seat as Jace quickly pulls out of the garage and follows the others to the destination.

"Fucking Viola." Jace muttered under his breath as his hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Babe calm down. I got this. That bitch needs to know her fucking place and I'll gladly be the one to put her in it. I'll be fine." I reassured him, my left hand resting on his thigh, rubbing it gently. He groaned and quickly moved my hand away.

"Don't. I'll end up fucking you while driving and we might end up crashing and dying." He said gruffly, his hand giving mine a firm squeeze before letting go and putting both on the steering wheel.

"We're here. We go in and take every last one out expect for the main head of the hideout. Load up now." Jace says, his face now cold and serious. He loads up his gun as I did the same.

"Roll out." He commands as we all leave the car, catching up with the rest of the crew as they get into position. A few near the main door while others surrounded the other side of the building.

Jace quietly opens the already unlocked door, everyone else follows suit and goes in quietly and carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Oddly enough, the place was already empty.

"Huh they're not here?" That's strange." He whispered as I nodded in agreement, others began to search the area.

"ACHOO!" A sneeze came from a nearby closet, my head snapped in its direction. Cocking the gun and aiming it at the closet, I snatched the closet open and there stood a frightened boy. Black locks slightly blocked his vision, light brown orbs starred into mine as his eyes widened. He was a little small, probably around 8 or 9 years old. His clothes slightly worn out as he tried to bury himself into the rather large coats.

"È una trappola!" He shakily whispered as I lowered my weapon.

"Jace! Get in here now." I called out for him no longer deciding to be quiet.

"What's u-who's that?" He asked as he began reaching for his gun but I stopped him.

"I don't know. I find him in this closet. He keeps saying something in Italian and I can't understand him. Find out what he's saying while I keep watch." I said as I quickly scoped the area, keeping an earshot range from Jace and the little boy.

"Come ti chiami?" I heard Jace ask, looking over my shoulder I noticed a note.

_'I do enjoy your nice attempt to take us out. Don't worry I have a nice surprise for you. Lights out.' _

"Jace we all need to leave now." I quickly said as I showed him the note, he furrowed his eyes brows as he quickly paged the others to evacuate. He whispered in the little boy's ear as the kid ran out.

"Let's hurry and leave." As I finished my sentence the lights went out, darkness surrounding us.

"JADE?!" Jace quickly called out, panicking a little on the inside as his hands frantically reaching out.

"Why'd the fucking lights turn off?!" I exclaimed, reaching out to find Jace.

"Jace?" It became quiet, I couldn't hear his breathing anymore. My heart began to violently thump, a small lump began to form in my throat as the deadly silence took over, the settling of the hideout taking over.

"...Jace?" I whispered as I gripped my gun even tighter, I leaned against a wall. My hands roaming against, awaiting for my fingers to feel a light switch. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips as my fingers grazed a light switch, quickly flicking it on I felt an arm wrap around my throat along with a cold metal object pressed against my temple.

"Think you'd be able to take over our hideout? Over our dead fucking body." A rough voice growled in my ear as he pressed the gun harder against my temple.

"That can be arranged." I smirked as I felt his breathing quicken, he was becoming more and more angry.

"Don't. Jade." My heart sank at the sound of that voice. My eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of my eyes.

"Jace." I hoarsely whispered out, struggling to get out of this idiot's grasp and over to Jace. He was slightly pain and clutching his abdomen, his face contorted in pain as he moved his hand slightly, only to reveal a big stab wound.

"Now now princess. I think we should have a deal here before we depart." A man came into view. A smirk playing at his lips as he ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, he was tall and intimidating but I wasn't going to let him sense my fear. He seemed high class, judging by the dressy pants and shirt he had on.

"Fuck you." I gritted out as he chuckled darkly, rolling his sleeves up. He eyed me up and down, licking his lips, a look of hunger flashed in his eyes. _Perverted piece of shit. _

"That can be arranged." He smirked as he snapped his fingers, the idiot holding me moved and made his way over to Jace, who was now crouching and clutching his abdomen.

"Don't. You. Dare." He grunted out, falling to his knees, his words almost nearly inaudible.

"Shut the fuck up." The guy growled as he plunged a needle into Jace's neck and pressing down, smirking afterwards at his handiwork. _Wait til I wrap my hands around your neck. Nobody fucks with my man. _

"No. Jade." Jace whispered out as he swayed back and fourth, his eyes drooping as he finally gave in the whatever he injected him with.

"Now princess, give me the weapon." He smirked as he slowly walked towards me, his hand inching for the gun. _If I'm quick enough I'll be able to stun him and kill the other dude and escape with Jace. Fuck it. _

I pistol whipped him in his temple, he stumbled backwards until he fell flat on his ass. Before the other idiot could reach for his gun I'd already put a bullet in head before he could reach for it. Rushing over to Jace, I slapped his face. _Probably a bad idea but hey I wasn't thinking straight. _He didn't budge, he must've been injected with a big dosage of whatever was in the needle.

"We tried to do it the easy. Now we're doing it the hard way." His voice growled in my ear, his arm wrapping around my throat, I felt him crushing my windpipe.

"Say goodnight princess." He whispered in my ear as I felt him stab a needle in my stomach, the drugs immediately taking affect, I felt myself weaken along with my legs beginning to give out and darkness spotting my vision.

"No." I whispered out as I continued to fight it until the darkness fully took over.

***Two Hours Later* **

**(Third Person's POV) **

**A/N- This is with Jace if you're confused. **

_Fucking shit. _He groaned and shifted, hissing at pain coming from his abdomen. The drugs he was injected with finally wearing off as he felt his sore muscles and fresh wounds.

"Glad to see you're awake." He froze. _You gotta be fucking kidding me. _

"Fuck. You." He gritted out as he pulled on the restraints that had him strung in the center of a dark room.

"Now that's now very nice." The voice chuckled darkly as he flipped on a switch, a dim light turned on. He swished his drink around in the glass not before taking a small sip.

"I assume you have a few questions." He smirked. "But we'll get to that a little later." He sat his drink down on a small table.

Jace felt that the voice was a little familiar but he couldn't piece the face to him. He remained silent and stared him down as he walked towards him. He kept his glasses on and a black cloth wrapped around his mouth, fully concealing his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jace questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Like I said boy." He punches him in his abdomen, causing Jace to groan. "We'll get to that later." He stepped back and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"I don't enjoy having you idiots crawling around one of my hideouts." He said, walking around Jace, dragging the knife up and down his bare chest and back.

"I don't enjoy you idiots walking on MY territory." He said, pressing the knife down hard on Jace's back, causing him to grunt out in pain, his fists balling up.

"And I know you're very valuable to your little 'mafia'. He pressed the knife down even harder into his back, drawing blood.

"Fuck you." Jace gritted out, his fingers digging into his palm, nearly drawing blood.

"Funny. Your little whore said the same thing." He stopped as Jace's muscles tensed.

_Oh fuck no. _"Where is she?" He gritted out, slightly pulling against the restraints.

"Don't worry about her. Although she did put up a bit of a fight, I dropped her off near your headquarters." He said as he continues, dragging the knife down his back again. "She'll be safe." He paused. "For now." He shoved he knife into the lower right side of his back, causing Jace to groan out.

"She'll be free for now. But she still has to serve her punishment for killing one of my men." He said as he snapped his fingers and a rather buff man appeared. "But now. Let the fun begin." He smirked as he sat in a chair, swishing his drink around a few times. The large man approached Jace, cracking his knuckles in the process, smirking.

"Vaffanculo." Jace spat into his face, he turned slightly in disgust as he wiped his spit off his face, he then punching him in his ribs, merely knocking the wind out of him.

He was swinging repeatedly as Jace became quiet, deciding to take the beating and not give him the benefit of hearing his discomfort. It hurt like bitch but he knew he had to take it if he was going to survive.

After a bit he could tell the man was getting a little frustrated, his breathing becoming heavy as he began swinging harder but Jace kept silent. He knew he had to stay strong for Jade. The bruising and possible broken ribs would heal in some time.

The man finally stopped and took a step back. "I've got to admit, you're a little harder to break than the others I've done. But soon enough I'll find your weak spot and you'll be dead like the rest." He took as seat next to the other guy as he snapped his fingers another person came into the room, wielding a wooden bat.

"Let's see how well you hold up with this." He smirked. He took a hard swing in his mid section, hearing a cringing crack at the first blow, Jace let out a painful grunt.

"Shame. I don't hear you speaking now." The man said, swallowing the last of his drink before standing and walking towards the other man beating Jace with the bat. He grabbed the bat from his hands and waved him away. Jace glared at him then spat in his face.

"Hm." He huffed as he wiped the bloody spit from his face. "You never learn do you." He said as he punched him directly in his face, Jace felt wetness coming from his nose and pour down onto his lips and chin.

"But we'll teach you. And maybe." He swing the bat at his midsection. "Just maybe." Another hit. "I'll think about letting you go." He took a final hit then left, the others following in behind him. Jace spat out some more blood, he groaned out feeling his muscles and fresh wounds sting.

_'I need a way to escape. Fast.' _He thought as he felt his eyesight begin to blur, splotches of darkness began to take over. Until the pain became unbearable, he gave in.

**(Jade's POV) **

"Fuck." I groaned, feeling like I had a massive hangover. I woke up in a different room, I look to my side and see Sergio sitting in a chair next to me.

"Finally you're awake." He said as I quickly stood, he rushed over to me and tried to push me back onto the bed.

"You might wanna take it easy. You were injected with a decent amount of tranquilizers." He said as I pushed him back.

"Fuck that. What happened?" I said rubbing my temple a little. _Jesus Christ, the fuck kind of tranquilizer did they inject me with?! _

"We tracked your phone and you were sitting outside an abandoned building with a note form The Silver Dragons." He said, handing me the note.

_'Now that you're up Princess. We've got your precious little fighter. Come near my fucking hideout again and I'll send his head to your headquarters. But don't worry he might come back in one piece. -The Silver Dragons' _

I felt my blood boil, tears pricked my eyes. They have Jace. They're gonna end up killing him soon. I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

I quickly stood, before I could bolt for the door, Sergio stood in my way. _Can't he just fuck off already. Jace is in danger. _

"Jade. We know who we're fucking with. We all have to think of a well planned plan to help Jace. We can't just go busting in gun a blazing." He said.

"Fine but we need it as quick as possible. Who knows what they're doing to him in there."

**A/N- Leaving it there for the third part. And I want you guys to know that I'll be taking a mini break from this story to focus on the other ones before school fully starts. So once school fully starts back I won't be able to update all my stories like I would prefer but I'll do my best. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	20. Training and A Mission:The Finale Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the fictional family known as the Anderson's. This chapter contains the talk of Rape and contains a mini torture scene. If you wish to not see/read this please move on to the next chapter. **

_Previously On The New Kid. . . . ._

_'I need a way to escape. Fast.' He thought as he felt his eyesight begin to blur, splotches of darkness began to take over. Until the pain became unbearable, he gave in. _

_**(Jade's POV) **_

_"Fuck." I groaned, feeling like I had a massive hangover. I woke up in a different room, I look to my side and see Sergio sitting in a chair next to me. _

_"Finally you're awake." He said as I quickly stood, he rushed over to me and tried to push me back onto the bed. _

_"You might wanna take it easy. You were injected with a decent amount of tranquilizers." He said as I pushed him back. _

_"Fuck that. What happened?" I said rubbing my temple a little. Jesus Christ, the fuck kind of tranquilizer did they inject me with?! _

_"We tracked your phone and you were sitting outside an abandoned building with a note form The Silver Dragons." He said, handing me the note. _

_'Now that you're up Princess. We've got your precious little fighter. Come near my fucking hideout again and I'll send his head to your headquarters. But don't worry he might come back in one piece. -The Silver Dragons' _

_I felt my blood boil, tears pricked my eyes. They have Jace. They're gonna end up killing him soon. I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever. _

_I quickly stood, before I could bolt for the door, Sergio stood in my way. Can't he just fuck off already. Jace is in danger. _

_"Jade. We know who we're fucking with. We all have to think of a well planned plan to help Jace. We can't just go busting in gun a blazing." He said. _

_"Fine but we need it as quick as possible. Who knows what they're doing to him in there."_

***Line Break***

**(A/N- There is a bit or a time jump, it fits with the idea I had for this chapter) **

**(Jade's POV) **

It's been almost a month and a half. Seventy seven days. One thousand eight hundred and forty eight hours. One hundred and ten thousand eight hundred and eighty seconds. It's now November first. He was taken on August sixteenth. It's been too fucking long and nobody is doing shit about it.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath, staring out the slightly clouded window, wiping a stray tear from my left eye that had escaped.

_'Where the fuck are you Jace?' _I thought as a few more tears slipping out, I sniffed slightly, huffing to myself as I felt my heart ache for him.

"Hey." A deep voice whispered softly behind me, I quickly wiped away the tears before turning around, there stood Sergio with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"I know Jade. We all miss him and are frantically searching for him." He said as he walked closer, hiking his arms out until he reached me and engulfed me in his bear like hug.

"Stop." I tried pushing him off, furiously squirming in his grasp, as he clenched tighter. _Don't you dare go soft. _

_Don't do it. _

_Don't _

_Do _

_It- Fuck me.' _Tears streamed down my face as a sob escaped my lips, as I felt my legs begin to wobble and give out, my hands tightly grasping onto Sergio's now damp shirt.

"Damnit Gio, why is it taking so long to find him?" I sobbed into his shirt, my vulnerability quickly turning into pent up anger, my fists clenching tightly onto his shirts. _I can't even imagine what they're doing to him. _

"Jade. I-." He sighed as he struggled to find the right words. "We're trying. The Silver Dragon's Hideout is very difficult to find. We're doing the best we can." He spoke softly, his left hands gently rubbed up and down my back, my sobs turned quiet.

"Well isn't this cute." I tensed at the sound of that bitch's voice.

"Get out." I growled as I lightly pushed Sergio to the side, my fists nails digging into my palm, nearly drawing blood. _God I wanna choke you._

"I always knew you were a slut. Soon as Jace disappears you move onto his good friend." She smirked, looking at her fake nails, seeming uninterested in the situation.

"Oh. I'll you a slut after my fist meets your face." I growled, walking into her direction, ready to beat the fake tan off her face but Sergio grabbed my arm and slightly pulled me back.

"Jade don't. She's doing this on purpose. I don't know why we keep you around anyway." He glared at Viola as her smirk faltered but still remained upon her caked up face.

"I know why. Jace just loves my pussy." She smirked as she winked at me. I snatched the gun from the back of Sergio's belt and aimed it at her face.

"Say that shit again. I fucking dare you." I seethed, cocking the gun. She laughed as she looked me up and down.

"You don't have the balls to pull the fucking trigger." She smirked. _Cocky slut. _

"Oh but I do bitch." ***BANG* **

**(Switching To Jace's POV)**

"S-stop." I hoarsely whispered out, they've been beating me for the longest know. Starving, beating, degrading. Repeat. I don't even know what fucking day it is. All I know is that I need to leave before I die here.

"I'll give you a deal boy. Quite frankly you could be some use for me." The man, presumably the boss, stood as he placed his now empty glass on the floor, walking in circles around me.

"I know you're a pretty damn good fighter. And my old one- well let's just say he won't be fighting anymore." He stopped in front of me, smirking slightly.

"What's the catch?" I whispered out. _Ugh I sound so weak right now. Wait til I mm better and free. _

"You join our side. Permanently." He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long inhale and blowing it into my face. _Asshole. _

"F-fine. You got a d-deal." I said, my voice quiet and slightly gruff.

"Great." He says as he cuts the rope I was hanging from, slightly rubbing my wrists to get blood flowing back. "Let's get you bandaged up first. I'll be kind enough to give you a week to heal then you have a mission to go on." He hands me an ice pack, I quietly groan as I press it against my face. "If I trust you enough then maybe I'll let you have some more freedom." He turns to the door.

"Oh and Jace?" I look up, his head tilts to the side a bit. "Try to double cross me, you and your girlfriend's head will be mounted against my wall." He closed the door behind him.

_That's what you fucking think. I'll gain your trust first then I'll personally give you the most painful and slowest death. _

"H-hi." The door creaked open to reveal a short, blond haired girl, she held a what looks to be a first aid kit in her hand along with food and water in the other. She honestly looked a little too innocent to be in this place, she came a little closer but still held her distance, afraid I'll attack her probably.

"I'm here to bandage you up, g-give you food and t-take you to your r-room." She stuttered as she handed me the sandwich, her hands slightly shaking as I practically inhaled the food and water.

"Are you ready for m-me to p-patch you up?" She quietly asked as I nodded in response, she patted an old chair for me to sit as she tended to my chest first.

"What's your name?" I spoke, startling her as her hands began to tremble slightly.

"S-sofia." She whispered out as she continued to tend to my fresh and old bruises along my chest and abdomen.

"W-what's your name?" She murmured as she wrapped a bandage around my abdomen as gave me an ice pack to hold against it.

"Jace." She nodded as she held a cotton ball and poured alcohol on it. "Ready?" She braced me as she gently pressed it above my eyebrow, I winced in response. "S-sorry." She murmured as she continued to clean and put antibiotic spray on the cuts and bruises.

"There. All done." She slightly smiled. I looked into her striking grey eyes, they held hope and sadness in them.

"Why are you here?" I asked as she bit her lips and took a few steps back. _She seems scared?_

"Hey." I gently grabbed at her wrist, causing her to flinch a little. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. You can tell me." She gently pulled her wrist away as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"They u-use m-me here. I-I'm here for s-sexual f-favors only. I've been h-her since I w-was fourteen. T-they've r-raped me and f-forced me t-to s-stay here for t-their own pleasure." She quietly sobbed out, her hands furiously wiping tears from her face. _They're fucking disgusting. _I stood and wrapped my arms around her, she was about five foot three, I practically towered over her as she cried into my lower chest.

"Don't worry I'll get you outta here. When I escape from here I promise to take you from here. You shouldn't be put through this." I whispered as my grip slightly tightened around her petite frame, she stiffened at first but leaned into my chest.

"I'm s-sorry for crying. I-I'll show you to your room now." She pushed herself away and quickly wrapped up the kit and headed for the door, I followed in behind her.

She led me to a small room. It was much nicer than I was 'staying' before, a full sized bed in the corner of the room, along with a small chair nearby to a window in the room. _Better than the last fucking place. _

"Here's your room. There is a door in front of this room, that's the bathroom. I'll leave you to stay here until the morning." She quietly says, keeping her head down.

"You could stay here if you want." I said as she quickly looked up, her eyes widening in response. _She's practically shaking in her 'clothes'. _

"W-what?" She stuttered. I could tell her mind was racing as she fidgeted in the spot she was standing in.

"Don't worry I won't try anything. I can tell you're shaken up by this place. So you can stay here with me if you want." She nodded, still fidgeting in that same spot, her fingers playing with her hole filled shirt.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Lock the door until I get back. Okay?" I said as she quickly nodded in response.

Leaving the room with a plain t-shirt in my hand, I heard the lock click behind me as I opened the door in front of me, revealing a medium sized bathroom. It was alright but it'll have to work for now until I'm able to take each one of these bastards down.

"God I look like shit." I muttered at my reflection. Dark circles ringed around my eyes, along with a small bruise along my cheek and a few smaller cuts along my left eyebrow and temple.

_I can't wait for this plan to start so I could go back to Jade. _

_-sigh- Jade. . . _God I've missed her so much. I know her and the rest of the crew is devastated. God damnit I need to see her asap. I don't even know how long I've been here. Fucking shit.

**(Switching to Jade's POV) **

"Piece of ass Sergio. God I hate you right now." I muttered angrily as I swatted the back of his head again. Little fucker wouldn't let me kill the bitch.

_*Flashback*_

_"Say that shit again. I fucking dare you." I seethed, cocking the gun. She laughed as she looked me up and down. _

_"You don't have the balls to pull the fucking trigger." She smirked. Cocky slut. _

_"Oh but I do bitch." __***BANG***_

_"JADE NO!" Sergio tackled me as the bullet missed her head by two inches causing her to flinch at her near-death experience. _

_"You fucking assface." I growled as I began furiously slapping him upside his dome until he pinned me down. _

_"Jade you can't just kill her." I rolled my eyes. _

_"Like hell I can't." I struggled from his grip." She's not even fucking useful!" I practically screamed as his grip tightened around my wrists. _

_"Viola get the fuck out. NOW!" Sergio yelled as he pinned my arms with one hand and reached in his pocket for the other, pulling out his cell phone. _

_"Ho bisogno di aiuto co-" I managed to free my left hand and slap the phone out of his hand and flip us over. Me resting on his chest with his hands trapped between my thighs. _

_"Sergio?!" A concerned voice yelled through the phone, I picked it up and ended the call. _

_"You dick! I could've easily ended her life for taking all that shit." I huffed angrily as I tossed the phone to the side and popped him upside his temple, causing him to cringe in pain. _

_"Jade you can't go killing people we 'need'. We all know how much you love Jace and you're not the only one hurting. We all miss him." He finished as I raised my hand to pop him again but brought it down, registering his words, tears blurred my vision. _

_I stood and walked towards the window, staring at the cloudy sky again. I heard Sergio shuffle in the back but decided to ignore it and let my thoughts take over. _

_"Where are you Jace?" I whispered out as my voice cracked, more tears blurred my vision as I felt them slowly slide down my cheeks. Sergio wrapped his arms around my shoulders, his head resting on top of mine. _

_I shifted in his embrace as he decided to let me go. "Piece of ass Sergio." I semi-angrily muttered, swatting the back of his head for the last time before turning back to the window. _

_*End of Flashback* _

**(Switching to Jace's POV) **

After tending to my awful hygiene and mattered hair. I emerged from the bathroom smelling and looking better then I did before. As I walk to the bathroom door I hear voices outside, it spindly hear to eavesdrop.

"Do you seriously trust that boy?" One person asked. _I wouldn't trust me either. _

"Not fully but he should know not to fuck around with me. Unless he wants to go back in the basement. This time he won't come out alive." The man from earlier, known as the boss, claimed. _You can try motherfucker but you won't win. _

"Let's go talk in my office." I heard footsteps walk away from the door until a door close upstairs.

"Interesting." I muttered to myself as I walked out the bathroom and near the door, I knocked on it twice as I heard her small footsteps travel to the door.

"Jace?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah." She unlocked and opened the door as she held the kit open and motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Why are you patching me up again?" I asked as her soft hands touched my bare chest and abdomen.

"Just to see if you've m-messed up then-bandages." She stuttered nervously.

"W-where's your s-shirt?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Here. I wanted to give it to you since the clothes you have on now are barely covering your body." I handed her the t-shirt as she muttered a thank you and stood.

"I'll turn around." I turned my head as she quickly changed. I turned back to her and I've got to admit she looked adorable but not as adorable as my Jade.

"Ready to sleep?" I shifted and slid into the bed. It wasn't the best bed but it was better than nothing, I patted the side next to me as a wave of nervousness pooled in her eyes, but she got in anyway.

"Don't worry. Once my plan goes into action. We'll both be free from this and you can live a better life." I whispered as she relaxed and slowly began to fall asleep.

I rolled onto my back, putting more thought into the newfound plan. It has to work. For my sake, Jade's sake, Sofia's sake and my gang's sake. _I'm coming back guys. Just wait a little longer. _Darkness began splotching my vision, my eyes growing heavier and heavier until I let it consume me. _Goodnight. _

**A/N- Hello everyone! I want everyone to know that I will be updating more slower than usual due to the fact that I have a part time job and I'm a junior in Highschool, so I won't be able to update as quick as I would like to. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to favorite and follow me and my stories for future updates!**


	21. Training and a Mission No2The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the fictional family known as the Anderson's. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of violence, if you're squeamish about this please leave or skip it. You've been warned. **

_Previously on The New Kid. . . . _

_After tending to my awful hygiene and mattered hair. I emerged from the bathroom smelling and looking better then I did before. As I walk to the bathroom door I hear voices outside, it spindly hear to eavesdrop. _

_"Do you seriously trust that boy?" One person asked. I wouldn't trust me either. _

_"Not fully but he should know not to fuck around with me. Unless he wants to go back in the basement. This time he won't come out alive." The man from earlier, known as the boss, claimed. You can try motherfucker but you won't win. _

_"Let's go talk in my office." I heard footsteps walk away from the door until a door close upstairs. _

_"Interesting." I muttered to myself as I walked out the bathroom and near the door, I knocked on it twice as I heard her small footsteps travel to the door. _

_"Jace?" She spoke softly. _

_"Yeah." She unlocked and opened the door as she held the kit open and motioned for me to sit on the bed. _

_"Why are you patching me up again?" I asked as her soft hands touched my bare chest and abdomen._

_"Just to see if you've m-messed up then-bandages." She stuttered nervously. _

_"W-where's your s-shirt?" She asked as she sat next to me. _

_"Here. I wanted to give it to you since the clothes you have on now are barely covering your body." I handed her the t-shirt as she muttered a thank you and stood. _

_"I'll turn around." I turned my head as she quickly changed. I turned back to her and I've got to admit she looked adorable but not as adorable as my Jade. _

_"Ready to sleep?" I shifted and slid into the bed. It wasn't the best bed but it was better than nothing, I patted the side next to me as a wave of nervousness pooled in her eyes, but she got in anyway. _

_"Don't worry. Once my plan goes into action. We'll both be free from this and you can live a better life." I whispered as she relaxed and slowly began to fall asleep. _

_I rolled onto my back, putting more thought into the newfound plan. It has to work. For my sake, Jade's sake, Sofia's sake and my gang's sake. I'm coming back guys. Just wait a little longer. Darkness began splotching my vision, my eyes growing heavier and heavier until I let it consume me. Goodnight._

***Line Break***

**(Jace's POV)**

"Fuck." I groaned as I turned to my side, only to be met with another warm body. _I forgot she stayed with me. _I gazed down at her, her face left clean as her neck was ridden with bruises and hand prints. _Ugh I can't even imagine what they've been doing to her. Poor Sofia. _

I slowly sat up, grunting quietly as I shifted, scooting backwards until my back hit the cold headboard of the bed. I stared at the wall ahead, allowing my thoughts to take over my mind.

_'God I miss Jade. I miss her possessiveness over me, her unique scent of roses, vanilla and mint. Her mini gestures of kindness and her gentle side is only something I could see. And damn did that make me feel special.' _

"Jace?" A panicked voice rang through my left ear and a quick shuffle of the covers along with light footsteps away from the bed.

"Sofia? It's okay it's just me." She stood in the corner furthest away from the bed with a terrified look in her eyes, slightly shaking in the overly big t-shirt I gave her.

"Chill. It's just me." I stood and held my arms out, she really looked in desperate need of comfort, she left out a sigh of relief and walked into my chest.

"I'm sorry if I w-woke you." She stuttered, sniffling softly. _She doesn't realize that I woke up before her. _

"It's okay. You didn't wake me up." We swayed back and fourth until her sniffles and shaky movement stopped.

"Hey-uh can you bandage me up after I shower?" I asked as she took as step back and went to make up the bed.

"Y-yeah." She nodded her head as I rummaged through the closet to find a black hoodie and dark grey sweatpants. _Eh good enough. _

"Don't forget to lock the door when I leave." I said as I walked out the room, awaiting for the little 'click' of the lock, and into the small bathroom.

"I still look like shit." I groaned, looking at my reflection in the mirror. _I'm healing but it's not as fast as I'd like. _*growl* _annnddd I'm hungry now. _

"Fuck." I hissed, peeling the bandages off, gazing at the horrific sight below. Purple bruises cascaded down the left side of my chest then down to he right of my abdomen, various cuts were scattered across my abdomen, some still semi-fresh and others already had scabs on them.

I huffed, a newfound anger boiled inside me, my fists balled up as I roughly ran my fingers through my hair. _I need to get the fuck outta here. NOW! _

_I'm speeding this shit up now. I can't wait around any fucking longer. _I snatched the hydrogen peroxide from inside the mirror and poured a little on my chest, hissing at the stinging sensation as I watched the scars turn from dark red to white then a darker shade of white.

I jumped in the shower and cleaned myself up, stepping out and quickly drying myself off I heard voices outside the door again.

"Dude where's Sofia? I'm craving for her petite body on my dick again." A voice called out, footsteps traveled along the door but stopped near the bathroom.

"She's been missing for too fucking long. We all have fucking needs that she needs to fulfill." Another voice huffed out as I grimaced. _Fucking disgusting. _

"I'm gonna find her and make sure she learns that she could never hide from use ever again." I couldn't take it anymore.

"She's with me and she's gonna stay with me. So don't fucking worry about it." I growled, standing firm as I literally towered over them. They weren't that tall to begin with, they both were about five foot seven inches tall, and me bing over six foot four inches really scared the shit out of them. And man did that boost me up even more.

"I'd advise you to watch who the fuck you're talking to, bitch." One stepped forward, purposefully pushing against my bare shoulder, knowing that's where the boss stabbed me. But I'd knew better than to show my weakness.

"No." I firmly grabbed his hand, crushing it in my palm as he winced in pain. "You don't know who the fuck _you're _talking to." Crushing his hand even more, hearing multiple cracks. "_Bitch_." He furiously tired to removed his hand from my death grip but he couldn't, he whimpered in more pain as I twisted his wrist.

"I'm gonna say this once and once only. Stay the fuck away from that little girl." I growled in his ear and threw him back, causing him to fall onto his back as he clutched his hand, a few of his fingers sticking in different directions. They both stumbled away, fearing what I'd do next. _Fucking dickheads. _

"Sofia." I knocked on the door three times softly as I heard a small 'click' and there she stood, her eyes widened as she stared at my chest.

"What d-did you do?" She quickly hauled me into the room, closing and locking the door behind her as I sat on the bed.

"I poured peroxide on my chest to speed up the healing process." She quickly pulled out her first aid kit and quickly applied antibiotic cream to my wounds.

"Why'd you do that? You n-need to heal naturally." She said as she finished with the cream and was now wrapping the bandages around my chest and shoulder.

"I need to speed this shit up Sofia. We can't stay here like this. Me and you both need to get outta here quickly." I grasped at her hand as she flinched softly. _She still flinches at someone touching her. God they've practically broken her. _

"You really did mean it when you said you were gonna help me escape from here." She muttered softly, looking down as she removed her hand.

"I said it was my word. And I _always _keep my word." I said, adding emphasis on the always, I cannot let her down. She's been through too much to be left in this shit hole.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna start back street fighting, I'll work my way up then I'll be able to kill all of them one by one. Then it's no more Silver Dragons." I spoke quietly, slightly fearing that someone would overhear my plans and ruin the whole thing. _If they do hear it I'll personally kill them. _

"O-ok." She stuttered. "There's q-quite a few s-sandwiches in the mini-fridge for you to e-eat." She pointed to the mini-fridge in the other corner in the room. _Huh? I didn't even notice that there. _

"Cool. Are you hungry?" She shook her head no yet her stomach growled at the same moment, she let out a gasp in surprise as her hands quickly covered her stomach.

"Yeah right." I smirked as I opened the fridge only to reveal the shit ton of food in the fridge. About twenty four sandwiches were neatly packed in the tiny fridge, along with water bottles nearly aligned in the door and a few packages of candy. _Interesting. _

I grabbed two for me and two for her along with two water bottles for us. I handed her the sandwiches and water bottles as she examined the sandwiches, carefully examining the bread and meat within the sandwich. Instead of examining the sandwich like her I dug in, allowing the salty lunchmeat to dance along my tastebuds. _Damn near the best tasting sandwich I've had so far at this hellhole. _

"So do you hav- *KNOCK KNOCK*". A hard knock came from outside the door as I quietly told Sofia to hide in the small closet as she did this I quickly closed the door and made sure she couldn't be seen.

"What?" I coldly spoke, making sure I seem uninterested and detached.

"Don't speak to me in that tone." Some dude had the nerve to get snappy with me when her barely meets my damn nipple.

I chuckled darkly. "Do you know who you're fucking with?" I pointed my finger towards his forehead and poked it. "I'll break your fucking neck in a heartbeat." I muffed his head, he growled as his fists clenched but he let out a small breath and spoke again.

"Boos wants to see you now." He spoke.

"Yeah yeah. Now fuck off." I slammed the door in his face and locked it behind me, I could hear him muttering under his breath as he walked away, I patiently waited for his footsteps to be fully gone before telling Sofia to come out.

"Ok Sofia. You can come out now." I said as I opened the closet, revealing a semi-frightened Sofia, slightly shaking but soon stopped as she saw my face. _Good thing she's becoming more comfortable around me. _

"Sofie, I have to leave for a few hours. So don't open that door unless you hear three knocks from me, I don't care if I'm fucking screaming. Don't. Open. The. Door." She nodded quickly as I threw on a pair of jeans I found in the closet and slid on the hoodie I took out earlier. I slid on the shoes I had on earlier, slightly grimacing at my blood still on them. But it'll have to do for now. First I have to see what this little shit wants from me.

***Line Break* **

**(Still Jace's POV) **

I knocked on the door as it creaked open, revealing the boss sitting at his chair, staring out the window. His left hand clenching a glass filled with some sort of alcohol, in his other held a cigarette.

"You called?" I asked as I sat in a chair across from his desk as he turned towards me with an odd glint in his eye.

"So I've heard that you've claimed Sofia fro yourself." He started. "Shame to think you've moved on from what's her face so quickly." He smirked as I felt my fists begin to clench inside my hoodie pocket. _Remain calm Anderson. Do it for the plan. _

"Your point is?" I spoke, my voice having a bit of an edge to it.

"You're gonna have to fight for her." He sipped his drink then took a drag from his cigarette.

"You know what? I wanna start street fighting. Now." I kinda changed the conversation point, trying my hardest to keep Sofia out of it.

"Fine. We'll start tonight. We have people betting high on you, so don't let me down." He waved his hand in the air a little, signaling for me to leave, as he turned his chair back towards the window.

As I walked out the office I heard the same voices from earlier. I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little, even though their voices were barely audible. I took quieter steps as I inched closer and closer, until I was able to fully hear their conversation.

"Who the fuck does that boy think he is?!" The guy from earlier growled.

"What are ya gonna do? You fail to forget the kid's a good fighter, he'll kill you instantly. So you won't stand a chance against him." The other said. _At least this one knows what I'm worth. _

"And you fail to forget that I know my way around a knife. Face it, I'm the best knife wielder here. No one can top me. And ain't no way in hell, imma let no punk disrespect me." _Oh I've heard enough. _

"It's your death." The other said as I heard his footsteps walk away from the other. _Time to show myself. _I felt myself smirk. I've been itching to break this fuckers neck.

"So you think you can beat me huh?" I smirked as I leaned against the wall, the mans head snapped in my direction, a hint of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Let's take this outside, punk." He walks ahead as I follow in behind him, keeping a few feet between us incase he decides to sneak me.

He stopped and turned around as I glanced at my surroundings. I'm assuming he brought me to the back of the building, judging by the amount of trees, garbage bins and gravel pathways.

He held a pocket knife in his hand as he threw it up in the air and caught it. I decided to take my hoodie off and tossed it on the steps.

"Time for your death bitch." He smirked as he went to slice my abdomen but I kicked him back as he fell flat on his ass.

He regained his balance again as he went to slice me but I dodged his attack, this time I swung him into the wall, causing him to crash head first. He took as step back, his breathing beginning to quicken as I remained calm.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted, fake yawning in the process as his chest began to move up and down quicker. _Let's finish this shit, I'm starting to get bored. _

He went to jab the knife in my shoulder but I grabbed his arm and twisted it, hearing the familiar spine tingling cracking noise as he yelped out in pain. He squirmed in my grip as I kicked his knee back, hearing another crack as he screamed in pain. I shoved him to the ground as he crippled in pain, I quickly grabbed the knife as he struggled to get up.

"Never underestimate me." I growled as he turned to face me, his chest heaving as his breath was rough and ragged.

"It's time to go night night now." I smirked as I stabbed the knife in his throat, his eyes widened as I saw the life drain out of them. His mouth pooling and spilling with blood until he gave out one last breath, his eyes fully glazing over.

"One down. About twenty-nine more to go." I mumbled to myself as I removed the knife from his throat, cleaning it on his shirt and tossing his lukewarm body into a garbage bin nearby.

_This'll be handy for later. _I glanced at the knife one more time before placing it in my pocket and grabbing my hoodie. I walked back into the building, stopping by my room, I knocked three times and awaited for an answer.

"Sofie?" I whispered as I heard slight shuffling and the door click and creak open slightly.

"It's me Jace." I spoke quietly, trying not to alarm her, oddly she remained quite as she opened the door further.

"Jace. Don't." She quietly whimpered out, shaking her head repeatedly as I entered the room. Before I could walk over to her I felt a cold metal piece against my left temple.

"Fucking hell."

**A/N- Ending it there cause I have a kinda great idea for the next chapter (hint: there will be a bit of a time jump). I just want everyone to know that I'll be discontinuing the story Save Me because I have no inspiration to continue that story so I'll just scrap it. On to other things, I have another story coming out shortly so be on the lookout for that. This story will be coming to an end in about five to six more chapters, I really want to finish it so I'm kinda rushing this whole kidnapping scene to get to my original plot for this story. But anyway stay tuned for new stories and updates.**


	22. Freedom Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the fictional family known as the Anderson's. **

***Semi-Important A/N at the end of the chapter* **

_Previously On The New Kid. . . ._

_"Never underestimate me." I growled as he turned to face me, his chest heaving as his breath was rough and ragged. _

_"It's time to go night night now." I smirked as I stabbed the knife in his throat, his eyes widened as I saw the life drain out of them. His mouth pooling and spilling with blood until he gave out one last breath, his eyes fully glazing over._

_"One down. About twenty-nine more to go." I mumbled to myself as I removed the knife from his throat, cleaning it on his shirt and tossing his lukewarm body into a garbage bin nearby. _

_This'll be handy for later. I glanced at the knife one more time before placing it in my pocket and grabbing my hoodie. I walked back into the building, stopping by my room, I knocked three times and awaited for an answer. _

_"Sofie?" I whispered as I heard slightly shuffling and the door click and creak open slightly. _

_"It's me Jace." I spoke quietly, trying not to alarm her, oddly she remained quite as she opened the door further. _

_"Jace. Don't." She quietly whimpered out, shaking her head repeatedly as I entered the room. Before I could walk over to her I felt a cold metal piece against my left temple. _

_"Fucking hell." _

***Line Break***

**(Jace's POV) **

"So you think you can hide her from me? You can't hide this slut even if you tried." A voice growled as the person pressed the gun harder into my temple. _Shit. I need to distract him and quick. _

"I didn't try to hide her. I wanted her to myself." I smirk as I saw Sofie's face drop even more, even more tears streaming down her face. _I just have to play it off until he buys it and puts the gun down. _

"J-Jace? H-how could y-you?!" She stuttered out, choking up even more. _Just go with it Sofia, for your sake. _

"I always knew you would commit to the team." The idiot dropped the gun to his side as he walked towards Sofia, before he could grab her I wrapped my arm around his neck, choking him out as he desperately tried to reach for his gun. I quickly took out the knife from earlier and repeatedly stabbed him in his chest until he stopped moving.

Sofia stood there unmoving, a horrified look on her face as her tears stopped, she stared at the bloody sight in front of her. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth as she gasped for air, I drug the body to the corner as I switched clothes and cleaned up the rest of the splattered blood.

I stopped as I heard Sofia's labored breaths in behind me as she remained in the same place from before, her eyes unmoving from the body in the corner. _Shit. I must've scared her. She's having a panic attack. _

"Sofia?" I called out as I threw the rest of the bloody cloths in the trash then taking a step in front of her. She tried to take a step back but she hit the closet door behind her, shaking her head in the process.

"Sofia I don't take my words to heart. They weren't meant to be taken serious, they distracted him and he's gone now." I bent down a little to see her face as her eyes softened a bit, a few tears escaping here and there.

"But Sofia you have to toughen up a little. We have to get outta this hellhole quick and in one piece." I whispered as she nodded and wiped the last of her tears. "I'll be back I have to get rid of this body, remember to always lock the door and don't open it until you hear my voice. Understood?" She nodded as she took a seat in a nearby chair. _I hope this new plan works out. For me, Sofia and most definitely Jade. _

***Line Break* **

**(Switching to Jade's POV) **

**A/N-Once again, I'm implementing another time jump cause it goes with my ideal version of this story.**

_It's been way too fucking long now. It's been almost six months since he's been kidnapped. Five and a half months. One hundred and sixty seven days. Four thousand and eight hours. Two hundred forty thousand and four hundred and eighty minutes. Fourteen million four hundred and twenty eight and eight hundred seconds have passed. And these dick heads aren't doing shit about it. _

_I need him and I need him now. And I refuse to believe that he's dead, Jace would never go down without a full fledged fight._

"I can't do this without you Jace." My voice croaked out, tears spilling over and damnit I don't have the time to be weak right now. I went to let out a sigh and put came a sob, now I'm here silently crying to myself.

_And here I'd think I wouldn't be crying over him. I'd love to think I would've forgotten about him but I'm way to attached to do so. I hate these newfound feelings and emotions, my heart ached in my chest as it longed for his touch, smell and the sound of his voice. _

I walked out the office I've been practically living in and into Jace's old room, his familiar scent still lingering among the room, even months of him being gone. I quickly shower and change into a pair of gray ripped jeans and Jace's old maroon 'Jordan High-school' hoodie. I slid on a pair of black combat boots and slid my gun in the waist of my pants.

"God damnit." I sighed as I realized I haven't got on a stitch of makeup and my hair is unkempt and tangled. Putting on a bit of mascara and some lip gloss while combing and brushing my tangled mane, deciding to not give a shit about my hair, I just put it into a high ponytail. _Fuck it. _I shrugged.

Grabbing a pair of keys I drove to Hollywood Arts as I parked I felt a chill run down my spine, I haven't been here in the longest. _I've been too busy moping about Jace, but I've been up to date with online classes for me and him. _

I let out a sigh as I waited another moment before leaving the car and walking towards the school. The familiar sound and sight of high schoolers talking, dancing and singing about as I spotted the familiar table. There sat Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Andre. Tori seemed more lifeless without the compete group as they remained eating in silence. Beck had his arm wrapped around her, his hand rubbing small circles on her shoulder blade as I felt a small twinge of jealousy. It reminded me of what Jace used to do.

Cat seemed less bubbly as her hair wasn't red anymore, it was now a dark brown almost brunette-ish color. Her outfit didn't actually blind me like it used to, she now wore more darker colors as if she matured more. Robbie is not puppet-less. _Thank god for that one. Couldn't stand that little wooden bastard. _His hair styled more differently, more gelled and slicked back. His clothing wise have seemed to get a bit of an upgrade yet his glasses still remained untouched. Andre seemed the most normal out of the bunch except for his appearance, his hair no longer sprouting twists but more of a fresh cut with waves. His head slightly bobbing back and fourth as white headphones remained in his ears, his clothes more designer than usual.

_Jesus Jade. Stop analyzing them and go over there for fucks sake. _I felt myself walk forward, before I could process what just happened I'm already at the table.

"Long time no see guys." I said as I sat at the table, everyone's mouths drop open, some of them having to do double takes. _I must look like shit. No one has said anything back. _

"Somebody pinch me. I must be hallucinating." Tori said as she sat with wide eyes, her mouth agape until she cringed in pain as Cat had literally pinched her.

"I didn't mean it Cat!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her now red arm, her gaze soon turned back to me, a small smile playing at her lips.

"We've missed you Jade. Where've you been?" She asked, slightly leaning forward, awaiting my answer. _Vega's still curious as ever. _

"I've been handling some _business. _But I'm fine for the most part." I said, putting extra emphasis on the business part as her eyes slightly widened in surprise but she quickly masked it.

"How are you still enrolled here if you don't come to class anymore?" Robbie asked, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"I've been taking online classes." I said as I glanced at the time on my phone. _The bell should be ringing in a few minutes. _

"What happened to Jace?" I tensed at the question. The question I've been dreading and wondering about for the past few months. _I don't even know the full answer to that question. How the fuck am I supposed to answer it?! _

"Uh he's on a b-business trip." I blurted out. _I really hope they buy it. _

***BRING BRONG BRING* **

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the bell, signaling the kids to go to their next class as students began to leave. The rest beginning to pack up and throw their garbage away.

"It's good to see you Jade. Stay safe." Tori said as Beck threw me a smile and a small wave before being dragged along with her.

"Hopefully you'll be back soon Jade." Robbie said as he and Andre both waved goodbye leaving Cat with me.

"Pinky promise you'll come back?" She held her pinky out. _She's still got that same child-like mentality in some points but she's grown quite a bit. _

"Pinky promise." I laced my pinky with hers and her eyes lit up in excitement, squealing a little as she pulled me into a tight hug before scurrying off to her class.

"God this place brings so many memories." I muttered to myself as I actually took in my surroundings, everything seemed to be in the same place but the grub truck was now a whole mini restaurant.

***BUZZ BUZZ* **

I inwardly groaned as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, only to see a text from Sergio.

_**Come to the hideout. Meeting is in 20min. Don't be late. -Sergio**_

Rolling my eyes at his text I jar my way to the car and rice back to the hideout, wondering what the meeting would be about. _This shit better be good. _

***Line Break* **

**(Switching to Jace's POV)**

_One more thing and my plan will be finally finished. And we'll both escape this hellhole once and for all. _I grunted in pain as the fighter in front of me jabbed me in the stomach, going to swing again I swung and punched him in his nose, hearing it crack in the process. He winced in pain as blood poured from his nose and onto his mouth and chin.

"C'mon let's end this shit." I growled as I let him try to swing again but this time I swept my leg under him and went to work on his face, hitting him repeatedly until he stopped moving and breathing. I took a step back, lightly panting as the referee held my arm up in the air, a mix of cheers and boos surrounded the once silent boxing room.

"Good job kid. Go shower and we'll talk after." The boss, now known as Eric, said handing me the keys to his office, inwardly telling me to wait there for him. _Big fucking mistake dumbass. _I smirked as I headed for my room where Sofia was currently waiting for my signal.

"Sofia. It's me Jace." I knocked three times as I heard the familiar click and creak of the door, revealing Sofia. She stepped aside and let me through then closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Got all your stuff packed?" I asked as she nodded in response and pulled out her black duffle bag, revealing all her clothes in it along with food.

"Good. Let me go shower then we'll get ready to finish the plan." I said, walking in the bathroom where my clean clothes and towels lay, awaiting for me. Turning the shower nozzle to its hottest setting I stepped in, feeling my muscles relax as I scrubbed my body, watching the water turn from red to light pink then to clear.

Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying myself off, I took a moment to think of what's happened over the past months.

_I've managed to climb up Eric's 'social ladder' rather quickly with my fighting skills. I've managed to 'buy' Sofia from Eric for a decent amount, to keep her from those disgusting rapists out there. Eric gave me a new room due to my and I quote "exceptional fight capabilities", but now's the time to finalize the plan and to escape and get back to my girl. Jade. God I miss her. And right now I only have one chance to escape and get rid of this place once and for all. _

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair as I finished sliding on a pair of black jeans and slid on a grey hoodie. I walked out the bathroom, where Sofia was sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Ready to do this?" I asked as I finished sliding my shoes on and was now playing my gun in the waistband of my jeans, grabbing the duffle bag, I shoved around six grand into the bag. _That'll be enough to get us back to the hideout. _

"Let's go. Remember to stick to the plan, keep your head down and wait stand guard by the door until I get there. Got it?" She quickly nodded as she flipped her hood on, grabbed her duffle bag and walked out, I quickly follow suit and went to Eric's office.

"Well done boy." He smirked as I could hear the sounds of screaming coming from the basement, the sound of jumping and loud music suddenly blasting about. "You've made me a lot of money tonight. I actually like you better than my old fighter." He took a swig of his drink, slightly whirling around in his chair. "Go downstairs and have fun with the rest of the crew. You've earned it." He smirked as he lit a cigar, stood and walked out.

I waited to hear his footsteps go all the way down the stairs, hearing the screams intensify as he officially entered the party. _Perfect. _I smirked as I set the timer on the sticky bomb to five minutes. _That'll give me and Sofia more than enough time to get outta here and be a safe distance. _

***BEEP BEEP* **

The slow beeping of the bomb started, telling me I had less than four minutes to get the fuck out. I quickly rushed out the office and down to where Sofia was at, acknowledging some of the drunk party goers as I passed them. I finally met Sofia as I quickly checked my watch, reading that we only have three minutes to leave.

"C'mon we have less than two minutes to leave. Let's go!" I grabbed her duffle bag and quickly threw her over my shoulder as we made it to the car that was parked a block down from Eric's hideout. Quickly shoved the duffle bags in the trunk and putting Sofia down, she took initiative and jumped in the passenger and started the car.

I glance at my watch again, it read forty five seconds as I jumping in the driver's seat and quickly drove off. I signed in relief as I heard my watch begin beeping, signaling the bomb going off.

***BOOM* **

I smiled as I heard the now faint explosion sounds as a chuckle escaped my lips. A big smile crossed my features as I can finally go see Jade and not worry about another fucking mafia on my ass.

"We did it Sofia. We've escaped." I smiled as she smiled back, her eyes lighting up as she looked toward, newfound hope shinning in her eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you. You're my lifesaver Jace. I'll never forget that." She said as she wiped a few tears away, giggling as if she couldn't believe it.

"It's not a dream either Sofia. We're both free. And now you've got nothing to worry about from now on." I smiled as I put my full attention back to the road.

_We're just passing the seventy-third highway. I'm coming Jade, I'll be there soon. _

**A/N-Ending it there cause I shave a brilliant idea for the next chapter plus I want the next chapter to be dedicated to Jade and Jace reuniting after so long. For one I know there are a lot of time jumps and that's for the idea I have and I didn't want to continue to drag the whole kidnapping scene for too long, so it's coming to an end and now Jace has brought a friend with him too. Stay tuned for more updates!**


	23. Papí's Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the fictional family known as the Anderson's.**

_Previously On The New Kid. . . _

_**(Switching to Jace's POV)**_

_One more thing and my plan will be finally finished. And we'll both escape this hellhole once and for all. I grunted in pain as the fighter in front of me jabbed me in the stomach, going to swing again I swung and punched him in his nose, hearing it crack in the process. He winced in pain as blood poured from his nose and onto his mouth and chin. _

_"C'mon let's end this shit." I growled as I let him try to swing again but this time I swept my leg under him and went to work on his face, hitting him repeatedly until he stopped moving and breathing. I took a step back, lightly panting as the referee held my arm up in the air, a mix of cheers and boos surrounded the once silent boxing room. _

_"Good job kid. Go shower and we'll talk after." The boss, now known as Eric, said handing me the keys to his office, inwardly telling me to wait there for him. Big fucking mistake dumbass. I smirked as I headed for my room where Sofia was currently waiting for my signal. _

_"Sofia. It's me Jace." I knocked three times as I heard the familiar click and creak of the door, revealing Sofia. She stepped aside and let me through then closed the door behind me and locked it. _

_"Got all your stuff packed?" I asked as she nodded in response and pulled out her black duffle bag, revealing all her clothes in it along with food. _

_"Good. Let me go shower then we'll get ready to finish the plan." I said, walking in the bathroom where my clean clothes and towels lay, awaiting for me. Turning the shower nozzle to its hottest setting I stepped in, feeling my muscles relax as I scrubbed my body, watching the water turn from red to light pink then to clear. _

_Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying myself off, I took a moment to think of what's happened over the past months. _

_I've managed to climb up Eric's 'social ladder' rather quickly with my fighting skills. I've managed to 'buy' Sofia from Eric for a decent amount, to keep her from those disgusting rapists out there. Eric gave me a new room due to my and I quote "exceptional fight capabilities", but now's the time to finalize the plan and to escape and get back to my girl. Jade. God I miss her. And right now I only have one chance to escape and get rid of this place once and for all. _

_I quickly ran my fingers through my hair as I finished sliding on a pair of black jeans and slid on a grey hoodie. I walked out the bathroom, where Sofia was sitting on the bed staring out the window. _

_"Ready to do this?" I asked as I finished sliding my shoes on and was now playing my gun in the waistband of my jeans, grabbing the duffle bag, I shoved around six grand into the bag. That'll be enough to get us back to the hideout. _

_"Let's go. Remember to stick to the plan, keep your head down and wait stand guard by the door until I get there. Got it?" She quickly nodded as she flipped her hood on, grabbed her duffle bag and walked out, I quickly follow suit and went to Eric's office. _

_"Well done boy." He smirked as I could hear the sounds of screaming coming from the basement, the sound of jumping and loud music suddenly blasting about. "You've made me a lot of money tonight. I actually like you better than my old fighter." He took a swig of his drink, slightly whirling around in his chair. "Go downstairs and have fun with the rest of the crew. You've earned it." He smirked as he lit a cigar, stood and walked out. _

_I waited to hear his footsteps go all the way down the stairs, hearing the screams intensify as he officially entered the party. Perfect. I smirked as I set the timer on the sticky bomb to five minutes. That'll give me and Sofia more than enough time to get outta here and be a safe distance. _

_***BEEP BEEP* **_

_The slow beeping of the bomb started, telling me I had less than four minutes to get the fuck out. I quickly rushed out the office and down to where Sofia was at, acknowledging some of the drunk party goers as I passed them. I finally met Sofia as I quickly checked my watch, reading that we only have three minutes to leave. _

_"C'mon we have less than two minutes to leave. Let's go!" I grabbed her duffle bag and quickly threw her over my shoulder as we made it to the car that was parked a block down from Eric's hideout. Quickly shoved the duffle bags in the trunk and putting Sofia down, she took initiative and jumped in the passenger and started the car. _

_I glance at my watch again, it read forty five seconds as I jumping in the driver's seat and quickly drove off. I signed in relief as I heard my watch begin beeping, signaling the bomb going off. _

_***BOOM* **_

_I smirked as I heard the now faint explosion sounds as a chuckle escaped my lips. A big smile crossed my features as I can finally go see Jade and not worry about another fucking mafia on my ass. _

_"We did it Sofia. We've escaped." I smiled as she smiled back, her eyes lighting up as she looked toward, newfound hope shinning in her eyes. _

_"I'm so glad I met you. You're my lifesaver Jace. I'll never forget that." She said as she wiped a few tears away, giggling as she couldn't believe it. _

_"It's not a dream either Sofia. We're both free. And now you've got nothing to worry about from now on." I smiled as I put my full attention back to the road. _

_We're just passing the seventy-third highway. I'm coming Jade, I'll be there soon._

***Line Break***

**(Jade's POV) **

"Fucking shit." I groaned as I shifted from side to side on Jace's bed, the lonely feeling of being in his bed without him gnawing at my heart and brain.

I sat up and tossed the covers to the side, finally fed up with the uncomfortableness of the bed and drug myself to the bathroom. Gazing at my reflection in the mirror, my hair nappy and uncombed, my eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying and not getting any sleep. I yawned as I turned the shower to its hottest setting, tasting the god awful taste of morning breath, I quickly brushed my teeth until I was satisfied with the overloading taste of mint.

Stepping in the shower I couldn't help but sing a song that had suddenly popped into my head.

**(A/N-The song below is Xxxtentacion I don't wanna do this anymore. For further connection to the story, please listen to it while reading.) **

_I should've let you know, that you're my only one_

_I know you're feeling numb, I'll fuck you til you cum _

_Said "I don't understand, how you don't got a man" _

_You want me in your bed cause I've been in your head. _

_You've been up all night, so you don't wanna wait on me_

_I'm bouta' catch my flight, so you don't have to wait on me_

_No more, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna_

_I've been up a very long time, wonder why they hate on me_

_Ion wanna love myself, I'm praying that y'all love me _

_Cause you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna _

_I should've let you know, that you're my only one_

_I know you're feeling numb, I'll fuck you til you cum_

_Said "I don't understand how you don't got a man" _

_You want me in you want me in your bed, cause I've been in your head_

_No no no, no no no, no no no, no no no, no no no, no no no. _

I sighed as I stepped out the shower, droplets of water cascaded down my body as I stared at my reflection. My hips didn't stick out as much before Jace was kidnapped, small dark circles formed around my eyes from lack of sleep, my eyes darkened almost as if I was lifeless, my skin was paler than usual along with my always tangled messy hair.

"I look like complete shit." I muttered as I started to comb and brush my now damp hair and put it into a simple bun. I slid on a dark grey camisole and some short shorts that clamped snugly onto my hips and ass. I threw the towel over my shoulder as I slid on some random black socks.

Slowly dragging myself from the bathroom and back into the main room, I inwardly groaned at the slightly messy room. I quickly made the bed and cleaned up the scattered clothes around the room.

_*growl* _

"Ugh." I clenched my stomach as it furiously growled. "Guess I'm hungry." I murmured not particularly feeling hungry but I still need to eat.

**(Switching to Jace's POV) **

_Now coming up to Hollywood Boulevard. After about five hours and me getting confused with some of the roads along with gas stops/bathroom breaks, I'm so close to seeing her, holding her and reconnecting to her. Sofia's been out like a light this whole ride, I've woken her up a few times when we stopped at a gas station_ _she's_ _been out like a light, she must be really tired I guess. _

_"_So close. I'll be there soon Jade." I whispered to myself as I passed a few familiar streets, getting closer and closer to my own hideout as I pulled my hoodie over my head. Keeping my identity a secret until I fully reached the hideout.

***A Few Moments Later* **

**(Still Jace's POV) **

Finally after crossing a few barriers from the hideout, I finally pulled into the small parking space. I stopped the car and took the keys out the ignition as I gently shook Sofia awake.

"Where are we?" She groggily asked, rubbing her eyes, yawning and stretching.

"We're home." I smiled as I left the car and popped the trunk open, grabbing the duffle bags as Sofia stood beside me.

"Ready?" I asked as she nodded and stood close to me as we started to walk towards the inside of the hideout.

"Jace are you sure this is the right place?" She wearily asked, glancing left and right at the abandoned street with a few homeless people roaming or sleeping. I nodded in response as I placed my finger into the scanner, the lock clicking in the process, further answer Sofia's question.

We walked through the garage and into the elevator as I impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the bottom level of the compound.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sofia asked, notching my impatient actions.

"Yeah. I've been waiting to see my girlfriend." She smiled as after I said that.

"That goes to show that you really love her." She said as she turned to the elevator doors.

"Finally." I muttered as I heard the ding as the elevator door opened, revealing the crew living room filled with members, they all turned my way as I heard a few small gasps along with squeals.

"Dude what did you put in those cookies. I swear I'm starting to imagine shit." Sergio said to Derrick as he walked over to me, I pulled down my hood as he dropped the cookie in his hand and engulfed me in a hug. "Holy fuck! It is you." He exclaimed, squeezing me one last time before every began to gather around and give me numerous hugs and greetings.

"Who's this cutie?" Angel sent a smile Sofia's way as she blushed and stood behind me. That's cute. I smirked to myself as I saw Angel taking glances from me to Sofia.

I bent down a little to whisper in his ear. "Be careful with this one, she's been through too much in that fucking bastard's mafia. She's fragile so go very slow with her." He nodded as he stood straight and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can give you a mini house tour, if you'd like?" He shyly asked as she nodded and followed him. _Cute. _

"Where's Jade?" Sergio's smile dropped instantly at the mention of Jade as a sad gaze held in his eyes.

"Jade hasn't been doing well without you man. She's been cooped up in your office and room for the longest. She only comes out for food or to shower if she's in your office." He said as he looked back towards the hall where my room and office is. _Poor Jade, she's been through hell since I've been missing. _

"She also tried to kill Viola." I let out a small chuckle as I could picture Jade nearly killing Viola, knowing that girl's slick mouth.

"If I wasn't there she would've put a bullet in her head." He shrugged.

"Go get her for me please." I said as I set my bag down on the floor behind the couches as Sergio went to my bedroom door and knocked.

**(Switching to Jade's POV) **

"Jade?" Sergio gently knocked on the door as I groaned in response as I lay facing the ceiling on Jace's bed.

"Can you come outside for me? I have a surprise for you." He said as I groaned again and dragged myself out the bed and to the door, my curiosity beginning to come out.

"It'd better be good." I muttered as he lead me to the crew living room, he suddenly stopped in front of me, causing me to bump into his back.

"Sergio why'd you sto-." I trailed off as I saw the tall figure ahead, I immediately recognized his stance, the way he slid his hood off as he turned to me.

I froze completely at the sight of him. His hair was longer and now in a bun, as he seemed to grow a few inches taller. A semi-long scar was left under his left eye, his skin seemed to be more on the tanner side as a gold necklace sparkled in the light with every movement. He smiled as soon as he saw me and held his arms out. It was truly him. _My Jace. _

I quickly ran into his grasp as he held me in his arms, my legs wrapped around his torso as I felt myself cry into his shoulder. His grip tighten even more on me as I did the same, afraid to let him go again.

"I knew you would come back. One way or another." I sobbed into his shoulder as I felt him smile into my neck.

"God I've missed you Jade." His voice was slightly muffled from my hair as I felt him sharply inhale as I tightened my grip on him.

"Me too." I sniffled as I felt him walk towards the bedroom, not letting me down at all.

***Inside the Bedroom***

**(Switching to Third Person's POV) **

"I've missed you so much." Jade said, her voice slightly muffled from her face being slightly pressed into his chest, hearing his heartbeat as they both remain still on the bed. "What happened to you back there?" She sat up, now straddling his lap.

"A lot of shit babe." He murmured quietly, closing his eyes for a moment then opening them to meet Jade's curious gaze.

"Well for starters, they tortured me for about twelve days. Starving me, using me as a punching bag, stabbing me, basically leaving on the brink of life and death." Her hands tightened around his hoodie as she let out a quiet growl. "I saved this girl Sofia from those bastards, they've kept her hostage since she was fourteen, can you fucking believe that shit?" His grip on her thighs unconsciously tightened as he recalled the memory.

"Suddenly the boss, Eric, heard I was a pretty good fighter and decided to have me 'work my way up his social ladder'." His eyes stared at the ceiling, a distant look in his eye as he continued to speak. "Originally I came up with a plan to kill all of his crew until it was just him left but it seemed like he was recruiting people every damn day. So I decided to just blow the fucking place." Jade tilted her head in confusion at his words.

"What do you mean by blow it?" She asked until she pieced it together. "You did not." She gaped then smiled as he smirked back, catching her gaze. "Where'd you find the explosives?" She asked as he continued to finish his story.

"After months of climbing up his ladder by winning numerous fights and earning him money, he trusted me with his keys." He smirked at the fond memory of the keys jangling in his hand as he walked to the weapons armory. "I figured out that he had a key to the weapons room and I managed to swipe a few sticky bombs with a timer." He continued, his hands gently grasping at her thighs as his thumbs rubbed circles in her inner thighs.

"After days of watching how often her went into his office, a big fight was coming up and I knew that he'd be celebrating after I'd win the fight. So I decided that when he would go down to the party, it'd be the perfect time to plant it and quickly escape." He smirked as he felt her skin warm up as she cooed quietly.

"So everything went according to plan and I blew the place and managed to help Sofia escape along with me." He finished, gazing up at Jade and she looked down.

"But I heard that you've been nothing but trouble while I've been gone." He sat up and whispered in her ear, pulling her body closer to his as his hands were firmly planted on her booty.

"No I hav- . . ." She trailed off as he started to pepper small kisses along her neck.

"Liar." He growled as he gently bit into her neck, causing her to whimper out as he continued to leave more of his marks on her neck.

"So nearly killing a crew member is being nice now?" He smirked into her neck.

"That fucking bitch deserved it." She growled as she pressed his head further into her neck.

"So feisty." He chuckled into her neck as he shifted her in his lap as she quietly gasped.

"What's wrong babe?" He smirked, knowing the effect he had on her.

"You know what's wrong you dick." She growled out as she slightly grinding her hips in his lap.

"Do you need help fixing that problem?" His smirked deepened as he flipped the position, now hovering over her body.

"Yess." She hissed, her hands immediately going to his jean button but he quickly stopped her. "Let me fix your issue then." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his hands moving up and down her inner thighs, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

"Sounds like you do have a bad problem." He whispered in her ear as his hands went closer to the hem of her shorts. "But I have things to do in the morning." He suddenly spoke as he quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jade shouted after him as she could hear him laughing in the bathroom. She huffed as she laid back in the bed, cursing Jace in her head. _I'll get him back for that little stunt. _She thought as she smirked in her head at her mini-plan.

**A/N-Ending It here for now. I want you guys to know that this story will be coming to a end in a few more chapters. And I haven't through about making a sequel yet but I just want to get this story done right now. And if you nice readers could so kindly favorite this story and leave little reviews for me, I'd really appreciate it. The next chapter will be out soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
